


Return to life

by Its_just_me04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 31,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_just_me04/pseuds/Its_just_me04
Summary: ❥︎ 𝔻𝕒𝕝 𝕔𝕒𝕡𝕚𝕥𝕠𝕝𝕠 1: ~Aveva protetto il figlio mettendosi tra lui e Voldemort.~Era questo che Silente si ripeteva da qualche minuto....All'improvviso gli venne in mente una lettura fatta qualche giorno prima riguardante un antico incantesimo per far ritornare in vita una persona.Era un tipo di incantesimo molto difficile ed era riuscito una sola volta ad un mago molto potente proprio come lui.Per far sì che funzionasse il defunto doveva possedere molto coraggio, essere leale e soprattutto doveva avere una capacità enorme di amare e di sacrificarsi per non lasciar morire qualcuno a cui teneva.E Lily aveva tutte queste caratteristicheStoria presente su Wattpad
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, nomi, personaggi e luoghi appartengono interamente a J.K. Rowling. Tutto il resto è frutto della fantasia dell'autrice.

\---------------------------------------------

31/09/1981

Era successo...

Voldemort li aveva uccisi tutti tranne il bambino, che stranamente è sopravvissuto all'anatema che uccide. 

Il loro amico Peter, o almeno loro lo consideravano tale, li aveva traditi ma nessuno aveva dubitato di lui dato che non sapevano che era il custode segreto e avevano dato la colpa a Sirius Black...

I corpi senza vita dei genitori del bambino erano distesi su due lettini e vicino a loro si trovava un vecchio mago distrutto dal dolore: Albus Silente. Gli sembrava impossibile quello che era successo, insomma essere traditi da quello che credevano il loro migliore amico....  
Anche lui si sentiva colpevole. Avrebbe potuto fare di più per la giovane famiglia. 

Li aveva abbracciati per l'ultima volta facendo finta che non fossero morti.  
Che James fosse ancora il ragazzo amante del Quidditch e un po' arrogante ma innamorato, o almeno così sembrava, della moglie e fedele ai suoi amici.  
E che Lily fosse la ragazza sempre piena di vita e allegra. Vedeva del buono in tutte le persone, sorrideva sempre e non perdeva mai la speranza. Era una donna da ammirare e aveva quegli occhi di un verde brillante che riusciva ad ammaliare chiunque. 

Aveva protetto il figlio mettendosi tra lui e Voldemort.  
Era questo che Silente si ripeteva da qualche minuto....  
All'improvviso gli venne in mente una lettura fatta qualche giorno prima riguardante un antico incantesimo per far ritornare in vita una persona.  
Era un tipo di incantesimo molto difficile ed era riuscito una sola volta ad un mago molto potente proprio come lui.  
Per far sì che funzionasse il defunto doveva possedere molto coraggio, essere leale e soprattutto doveva avere una capacità enorme di amare e di sacrificarsi per non lasciar morire qualcuno a cui teneva.  
E Lily aveva tutte queste caratteristiche.  
Albus decise di voler provare a riportare in vita l'ex alunna. Certo, ci sarebbero voluti anni e non sapeva se ci sarebbe riuscito. Era difficilissimo dati gli scarsi risultati di tutti i maghi che ci avevano provato.  
Ma perché arrendersi così? Perché privare a quel povero bambino l'amore della madre?  
Gli dispiaceva, però, non potergli dare l'affetto che solo un padre potrebbe dargli ma, ahimé, per James non ci sarebbe stata nessuna speranza. Dopo quello che era successo con Lily l'incantesimo non sarebbe mai potuto funzionare.

Decise comunque avrebbe detto la verità a tutti solo se Lily si sarebbe....svegliata.  
Non era molto sicuro che potesse funzionare e non voleva far soffrire le persone a lei care e soprattutto suo figlio.  
Gli venne anche in mente un ragazzo, Severus, che era sicuramente distrutto dal dolore più di lui: sapeva che era andato a casa della donna che ama e che quindi l'aveva vista stesa a terra senza vita.

Non li voleva illudere....

Non li voleva vedere distrutti....

Rese la donna invisibile e si smaterializzò all'ospedale. Chiamò immediatamente la migliore medi-maga e, con un'infermiera, si misero in disparte. Almeno loro dovevano saperlo dato che si sarebbero presi cura della ragazza. 

"Albus che succede?" chiese la medi-maga 

Il vecchio mago rese visibile Lily facendo venire un infarto alle due donne "Signora Tracey e signorina Ashley lei è Lily Potter. Vi spiegherò tutta la situazione ma ora ho bisogno che la mettiate in una camera isolata da tutto e da tutti che io renderò inaccessibile a tutti tranne che a noi. Non dovrete dire a nessuno che lei si trova qui, nemmeno ai vostri colleghi." le seguì in una stanza,facendo stendere dolcemente Lily, e spiegò tutta la situazione. 

"Oh povera ragazza. Spero che riusciremo nell'incantesimo" l'infermiera era davvero preoccupata. 

"Lo spero." sospirò tristemente il preside guardando un attimo la ragazza priva di vita "Beh ora devo andare, ho degli impegni. Per favore informatemi della sua situazione ogni giorno" raccomandato questo si smaterializzò a casa Potter, prese la lettera indirizzata ai Dursley e il bambino, che ora si era addormentato ma che ancora aveva il viso arrossato per il pianto, nella culla. 

Aveva bisogno di una famiglia, non poteva rimanere al castello e gli unici parenti erano loro. Sicuramente gli avrebbero dato l'amore di cui aveva bisogno e in più la protezione della madre si sarebbe estesa.

Si smaterializzò a Privet Drive e lasciò il piccolo Potter e la lettera davanti alla casa della sua futura famiglia "Buona fortuna Harry Potter"

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bene ragazzi questo è il primo capitolo, cosa ne pensate? Lo so che è breve ma gli altri saranno più lunghi 😅
> 
> So che le persone morte non possono ritornare in vita ma hey è una fanfiction😅.  
> E poi boh diciamo che è un'idea che mi piace molto quindi shh in questa storia Lily potrà tornare in vita😌. 
> 
> Anyway questa storia è già iniziata su Wattpad(profilo: lamogliediSevy). Quindi, dato che la storia è praticamente quasi scritta tutta, non ci metterò molto a pubblicare i capitoli


	2. 2

17 anni dopo

21 agosto 1998

Erano passati 17 anni da quando Lily Potter si trovava in ospedale.

Come ogni giorno Silente, da quando era finita la guerra e tutto sembrava essere ritornato come prima, metteva in pratica l'incantesimo: consisteva nel creare, attraverso dei ricordi o dei racconti, un legame con la persona defunta (ahah raga non chiedetemi il perché di questa idea, non lo so nemmeno io).

Era estate quando finalmente Lily ritornò in vita: il preside della scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts aveva appena finito l'incantesimo esausto.  
Lily, stordita e ancora sdraiata sul lettino, cercò di mettere a fuoco la stanza dove si trovava: non l'aveva mai vista prima e immediatamente fu colta dal panico.  
Cercò di alzarsi attirando, così, l'attenzione del mago vicino a lei.

"Signorina Lily" la chiamò andandole incontro "non muoverti mia cara ragazza, sdraiati"

Lily si girò per vedere chi fosse ad aver parlato "P-professor Silente???" 

"Si sono io." 

"C-cosa succede? Dove sono?" 

"Lily mia cara credo sia meglio aspettare domani per spiegarti cos'è successo così sarai riposata. Ti dico solo che sei al San Mungo."

"Va-va bene"

Nella stanza entrò la dottoressa "Silente sono venut-..." si bloccò alla vista della donna sveglia sdraiata sul lettino "si....è svegliata" corse immediatamente vicino a lei e iniziò a farle dei controlli 

"Bene mia care io dovrei andare ci vediamo domani." il mago le salutò e si smaterializzò. 

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

Il giorno successivo Albus arrivò presto e si sedette vicino al lettino "Buongiorno mia cara ragazza"

"Buongiorno professore"

"Per rispondere alle tue domande di ieri ti chiedo gentilmente di ascoltarmi senza interrompermi"

"Va bene"

"Allora...è una situazione alquanto singolare ma andrò dritto al punto. Mia cara oggi ne abbiamo 21 agosto 1998 e sei appena ritornata in vita"

"C-cosa?"

"Ti spiego. Il 31 ottobre 1981 il vostro custode vi ha venduti a Voldemort."

"Peter....ci ha traditi..." era scioccata, non sapeva nemmeno cosa provare.... quello che tutti credevano amico era un traditore. Non poteva essere vero, non voleva crederci.

"Si mia cara, mi dispiace tantissimo." sospirò "Quindi Voldemort vi ha trovati... ha ucciso James"

Ha ucciso James....

Le cadde addosso il mondo e tutto sembrava fermo....James, suo marito ,o meglio ex marito dato che aveva chiesto il divorzio dopo aver scoperto com'era veramente, era morto. Trattenne a stento le lacrime e chiese "I-io come f-faccio a-ad essere v-viva? E Harry? Ha ucciso anche lui vero?"

"Mi dispiace per James Lily. Ma ora ho davvero bisogno che non mi interrompi" disse dispiaciuto il vecchio mago. 

"Va-va bene"

"Ha ucciso anche te Lily ma tu ti sei messa tra Harry e Voldemort, avevi cercato di salvare tuo figlio sacrificandoti e questo mi ha fatto venire in mente un antico incantesimo." la donna lo stava guardando incredula non potendo credere alle sue parole "sei rimasta morta per 17 anni e nessuno sa che sei qui in ospedale. Non volevo dirlo perché c'erano probabilità molto basse, se non nulle, che avesse funzionato." ma a Lily in questo momento le importava soprattutto di suo figlio, voleva sapere se fosse vivo o no. E, anche se credeva fosse impossibile dato chi era l'assassino, sperò con tutto il suo cuore che in qualche modo fosse sopravvissuto. In caso contrario per lei non avrebbe senso continuare a vivere. Aveva paura....paura di chiedere a Silente di suo figlio e, per fortuna, lui parve capire i suoi pensieri perché infatti si mise a parlare di Harry "tuo figlio è salvo e non perché Voldemort non avesse tentato di eliminarlo, naturalmente. Il motivo è un altro, ed è più semplice di quanto sembri.Harry fu protetto dalle più potenti delle magie: l'amore. L'amore tuo per lui lo ha protetto contro la presenza del male. Quella notte è sopravvissuto all'anatema che uccide." spiegò "ora studia ad Hogwarts e a settembre frequenterà il settimo anno. È un ragazzo bravissimo, gentile e il più coraggioso che abbia mai conosciuto. È, come te e James, Grifondoro e fisicamente assomiglia moltissimo al padre. Ha gli stessi capelli e ha la passione per il Quidditch proprio come lui. Da te ha preso gli occhi e credo che caratterialmente assomigli a te. Ci sono molte cose di lui che dovresti sapere ma credo che vorrà dirtele lui. Appena ti sarai ripresa te lo farò incontrare, non ti preoccupare ci vorranno pochissimi giorni" sorrise vedendo gli occhi della donna illuminarsi.

"Wow" strillò la donna contenta "quindi incontrerò mio figlio. Sono curiosissima"

"Oh lo immagino" sorrise teneramente "ora vado a chiamare la medi-maga e l'infermiera per i controlli" 

"Va bene preside"

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄


	3. 3

Passarono un po' di giorni in cui Silente le raccontò un po' della vita del figlio e delle cose importanti successe negli ultimi 17 anni, tra cui la sconfitta di Voldemort grazie a Harry Potter. 

Una domenica la medi-maga constatò che Lily avrebbe potuto lasciare l'ospedale il giorno seguente. Comunicò la decisione a Silente che le disse che sarebbe venuto lui a prenderla.  
La mattina Lily, emozionata, si svegliò presto e aspettò il preside: si era ripresa e quindi avrebbe incontrato suo figlio.   
Verso le 11 sentì il suono di una smaterializzazione e vide Silente "Buongiorno professore" 

"Buongiorno a te mia cara, come ti senti?" Domandò dolcemente avvicinandosi a lei.

"Bene grazie"

"Allora possiamo andare?"

"Si professore" 

"Afferrami il braccio"

"Ok" appena Lily afferrò il braccio dell'altro si smatterializzarono davanti ad una casa. A stento trattenne i conati di vomito ed entrò con il preside. 

Appena entrata non fece in tempo a dire una parola che Molly l'abbracciò "Lily che bello averti qui" stava per ricambiare il saluto ma una voce la fece fermare. 

"M-mamma"

"Harry" si staccò dalla signora Weasley e corse ad abbracciare il figlio "oh Harry...che bello rivederti" si staccò un po' dal figlio per osservarlo meglio e alcune lacrime scesero dai suoi occhi "L'ultima volta eri un bambino di 1 anno e ora guardati" 

Il giovane Grifondoro iniziò a piangere insieme a lei "Mamma....sei veramente tu. Wow...sono-sono così....wow....non posso credere che tu sia veramente qui"

"Shh non piangere amore mio" gli accarezzò una guancia "sei cresciuto tantissimo" ridacchiarano " sei un ragazzo bellissimo tesoro" gli diede un bacio sulla fronte e lo abbracciò di nuovo.

Molly tornò in cucina per finire di preparare il pranzo e Silente andò da Arthur e Remus*, lasciando così un po' di privacy ai due 

Rimasero abbracciati per tantissimo tempo, per loro era come se si fosse fermato. Era una sensazione bellissima per i due: finalmente si erano ritrovati e potevano essere felici. 

"Allora Harry credo che abbiamo un bel po' di cose da dirci vero?" si sedette sul divano e invitò il figlio a fare lo stesso "allora raccontami un po' della tua infanzia, di Hogwarts, degli amici. Silente mi ha accennato alcune cose ma ovviamente non mi ha detto tutto"

"Va bene mamma. Ma ti assicuro che la mia infanzia non è molto bella....ho sempre vissuto con i Dursley, cioè zia Petunia, zio Vernon e mio cugino Dudley ignaro del fatto che io fossi un mago. Non mi hanno mai raccontato niente di voi solo che eravate morti in un incidente stradale...." fece una smorfia infastidita ricordandosi di come gli avevano mentito per tutti quegli anni" per loro non esistevo, ero solo un errore. Fino agli 11 anni non avevo nemmeno una camera e venivo maltrattato. Non mi hanno mai fatto un regalo, infatti me il giorno del mio compleanno era uno qualsiasi." abbassò lo sguardo tristemente "a mio cugino, invece, regalavano un sacco di cose e poi mi prendeva in giro...." si vergognava di questo e arrossì "beh come vedi la mia infanzia non è stata una delle migliori...."

"Oh Harry tesoro, mi dispiace un sacco per quello che hai dovuto passare" 

"Fa niente mamma....come vedi ora sto....ehm...meglio" 

Vennero interrotti dalla signora Weasley che li avvisò che era pronto da mangiare.  
Appena entrata in cucina quasi non gli venne un infarto quando due gemelli* comparvero accanto a lei.

"Piacere signora io sono Fred..."

"E io George"

"Ragazzi quante volte vi ho detto che non vi dovete smaterializzare sempre? Avete spaventato Lily" li rimproverò la madre con un mestolo in mano. 

"Mi dispiace..."

"Non volevamo"

"Oh ma fa niente ragazzi" rispose gentilmente Lily

"Ah mamma" la chiamò il figlio "lui è il mio migliore amico Ron" e indicò il ragazzo accanto a lui "quelli seduti sono Bill, Charlie e Percy" indicò i tre ragazzi che stavano parlando "e poi c'è Ginny che è con Molly"

Nello stesso momento entrò Remus che si bloccò appena vide la chioma rossa dell'amica "L-lily.." sussurrò attirando la sua attenzione.

"Remus" corse immediatamente ad abbracciare l'amico. 

"Bene ora che Harry ha presentato tutti sediamoci" disse Molly mentre stava poggiando la pentola piena di pasta sul tavolo 

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

Dopo aver pranzato tutti i ragazzi uscirono, chi per fare qualche scherzo e chi per parlare o nel caso di Harry costretto dalla madre dato che lui non voleva parlare con gli amici per stare con lei -promettendogli ovviamente che avrebbero passato molto tempo insieme - e in cucina rimasero solo Lily, Silente, Remus e i signori Weasley. 

"Allora Lily" iniziò Lupin "dove abiterai? Credo che Silente ti ha detto in che condizioni è casa tua..."

"Ehm si me lo ha detto...e sinceramente non so dove potrei abitare, credo che dovrò trovare una nuova casa"

"Oh no mia cara ragazza non c'è bisogno di trovare una nuova casa. Potrai stare ad Hogwarts" disse calmo il preside 

"Davvero posso? Non vorrei essere di disturbo"

"Oh no mia cara non disturberesti affatto"

"Allora grazie mille"

"Non c'è di che mia cara"

"Fino a quando non inizierà la scuola potresti anche rimanere qui da noi" propose Molly "così potrai stare un po' con Harry e potete conoscervi meglio"

"Grazie mille" ringraziò sincera lei 

"Non c'è bisogno di ringraziarmi Lily"

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄


	4. 4

Passarono circa tre ore poi Silente comunicò a Lily che doveva dirle alcune cose e farle incontrare una persona, quindi si smatterializzarono ad Hogwarts. 

Arrivata davanti al Gargoile pronunciò "sorbetto al limone" ed entrarono.

"Lily mia cara accomodati" disse mentre si sedeva sulla sedia dietro la scrivania "ti ricordi di Severus Piton vero?"

"Sev...." sorrise triste pensando al suo vecchio amico "ovvio che mi ricordo di lui" arrossì leggermente attenta a non farsi notare, fallendo miseramente dato che il preside se ne accorse e sorrise 

"Bene, ti devo dire delle cose su di lui" iniziò a raccontare tutto quello che era successo da quando era venuto a chiedere la protezione per Lily e la sua famiglia. 

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

Lily era, da un po' di tempo ormai, con la bocca aperta incredula a quello che il preside stava dicendo "h-ha fatto davvero tutto questo?"

"Si Lily."

"Ha protetto Harry per tutto questo tempo e ha rischiato praticamente ogni giorno la sua vita?"

"Si e mi dispiace per questo, durante la guerra ha rischiato tantissimo ma, per fortuna, si è salvato . È un uomo buono che, sfortunatamente, ha fatto molti sbagli nella sua vita e ha cercato in tutti i modi di porvi rimedio. E poi, non dirgli che te l'ho detto, si è affezionato molto ad Harry. Lui lo nega ovviamente ma io so che è così. " furono interrotti dallo bussare alla porta e poteva essere solamente una persona "entra Severus" e infatti entrò un uomo vestito completamente di nero. 

"Albus perché mi hai fatto venire a s-....." l'uomo entrato si bloccò immediatamente alla vista della donna con i capelli rossi. 

"Sev" urlò lei e subito corse ad abbracciare l'amico "mi sei mancato tantissimo"

"L-lily....." balbettò confuso credendo che quello fosse solo un sogno. Rimase immobile, rigido; non poteva credere a quello che stava succedendo, non poteva credere che in quel momento fosse fra le sue braccia... e lo stringeva come se fosse la cosa più cara che avesse. 

Mi sveglierò tra poco, è solo un sogno continuava a ripetersi mentalmente.

Ma sempre più confuso e incredulo accantonò l'idea dato che riusciva a sentire il tocco delicato di lei. 

Credette che il suo cuore si sarebbe fermato nel rivedere il sorriso di colei che aveva sempre amato e alla quale aveva sacrificato la sua intera esistenza. Si concesse di guardarla un attimo con il cuore che gli batteva sempre più forte: era bellissima, con i capelli rosso fuoco e quegli occhi magnetici che riuscivano sempre a incantarlo. 

"Oh andiamo Sev non ci vediamo da tantissimo tempo e tu dici solamente il tuo nome? Nemmeno ricambi il mio abbraccio" si staccò da lui e lo guardò ferita.

"M-ma tu eri....eri...."

"Si Severus era morta" intervenne il preside per aiutare l'amico in difficoltà. 

"E-e allora...."

"Severus non ti ho mai visto così sorpreso" Silente era palesemente divertito per la scena.

"E grazie tante Albus! Non è una cosa da tutti i giorni ritrovarmi davanti una persona che tutti davano per....morta...."

"Oh non ti avevo avvisato? Che sbadato" fece finta di pensare "Ah si era per l'effetto a sorpresa"

"Effetto a sorpresa.... sei serio? Mi hai mentito per tutto questo tempo" sbottò infastidito il pozionista sentendosi tradito dall'unico di cui si fidava "spiegami cos'è successo" 

"Ma certo mio caro ragazzo, ma non ora. Credo che la compagnia di Lily sia meglio di quella di un povero vecchio"

"Non sia mai che dici le cose subito Albus" commentò sarcastico e sempre più arrabbiato. 

"Dai Sev te lo spiego io. Andiamo" detto questo Lily trascinò fuori dall'ufficio del preside l'amico e si diresse verso il lago nero. Appena arrivati si sedettero. 

"Lily ti prego dimmi che succede"

"Oh si allora non ci ho capito molto ma vabbè. Io ero morta quella notte mettendomi tra mio figlio e... hai capito chi insomma.... ma Silente mi ha detto che conosceva un incantesimo molto difficile che avrebbe potuto riportarmi in vita"

"Quindi lui sapeva che tu eri viva..."

"Non ero viva, pochi giorni fa mi sono....come dire....risvegliata"

"E non ha detto niente...."

"C'erano pochissime possibilità e non voleva far soffrire nessuno"

"E secondo lui nessuno ha sofferto la tua morte?" chiese quasi gridando. 

"Sev l'ha fatto per voi, non ti arrabbiare con lui ok?"

Come si faceva a dire di no alla bellissima Lily? "No...non lo farò..."

"Perfetto!" esclamò contenta e abbracciò l'amico non notando il suo rossore sulle guance. "E poi l'importante è che io sia qui no?"

"Si Lily l'importante è questo" sorrise "mi sei mancata tantissimo" 

"Anche tu Sev" 

"Lily volevo scusarmi con te" e sciolse a malincuore l'abbraccio 

"Perché?"

"Per tutto quello che ti ho fatto"

"Oh no Sev. Hai capito tutti gli sbagli che hai fatto" notò lo sguardo interrogativo dell'uomo "me lo ha detto Silente.... e poi io ti avevo già perdonato per quell'offesa che mi avevi detto, è anche colpa mia. Non dovevo allontanarti e dovevo cercare di farti ragionare"

"Lily non hai nessuna colpa" 

"Si invece, non dovevo abbandonarti. Avevi bisogno di me e non lo avevo capito" si girò a guardare il lago nero "sai quando mi trovavo sola in casa e mi sentivo triste rivivevo i momenti spensierati della mia infanzia e dei primi anni a Hogwarts, quando tutto era più semplice e prima che l'oscurità portata dai Mangiamorte calasse su ogni cosa" Lily sospirò e tornò a guardarlo inchiodando i suoi verdi in quelli scuri di Severus "mi tornavi sempre in mente Sev perché eri l'unico che sapeva rendermi felice" sorrise tristemente "quando sul Profeta leggevo il tuo nome" sospirò e distolse lo sguardo da Severus "associato alle tremende....attività.....compiute dai Mangiamorte ne soffrivo terribilmente. Non potevo credere di averti perso per sempre"

Piton ascoltava le parole di Lily capendo di averle fatto più male di quanto credesse e che aveva contribuito a rendere cupi e tristi quei giorni spensierati che Lily tanto rimpiangeva. La voce non gli uscì come al solito, ma debole quasi come un sussurro "No Lily tu non hai nessuna colpa e mi dispiace se hai dovuto soffrire per me. Tante volte, quasi ogni giorno a partire dall'inizio del quinto anno, mi dicevi di non frequentare certe compagnie e di allontanarmi dalla via sbagliata. Io non ti ho mai ascoltata Lily e me ne sono pentito amaramente. Quando ho compiuto uno dei più grossi sbagli della mia vita chiamandoti....in....in quel modo nulla aveva più importanza e la via che ho intrapreso mi era sembrata, stupidamente, l'unica che mi permetteva di non pensare a ciò che avevo perduto." sapeva di star confessando cose di cui erano a conoscenza solo Albus Silente, dato che gliene aveva parlato, e Harry Potter, dopo avergli dato i suoi ricordi durante la guerra quando era in fin di vita, ma quella era Lily e lei doveva sapere, ne aveva il diritto "lo so che ho fatto cose orribili Lily: mi sono macchiato di orrendi delitti, non sai quante volte mi capita di sentire la notte le grida delle vittime che ho dovuto torturare...me ne pento tantissimo ora ma in quel periodo davo per scontato che mi avessi dimenticato. La mia vita non aveva un senso..." Piton sospirò "perdonami Lily...per aver praticamente distrutto la tua famiglia e rovinato la vita di tuo figlio"

Lily lo guardò con aria severa "Dimenticato? Io non ti ho mai dimenticato Severus. Ho sempre sentito la tua mancanza" sorrise tristemente "e....comunque Silente mi ha anche detto quello che tu hai fatto in tutti questi anni per mio figlio." Si avvicinò a lui e gli diede un leggero bacio, quasi impercettibile, sulla guancia per poi poggiare delicatamente la testa sulla sua spalla "grazie "

Rimasero per molto tempo in silenzio poi Lily si alzò all'improvviso "bene credo che devo tornare da Harry. Dato che io starò ad Hogwarts ci incontreremo. Ritorniamo ad essere amici ok?"

"Ok" ovviamente sarebbero rimasti sempre e solo amici, ma questo non turbò subito Severus dato che l'importante era riavere Lily e il suo perdono.

"Evviva" lo abbracciò e poi si incamminarono verso l'ufficio del preside cosicché Lily potesse ritornare alla Tana. "Verrai dai Weasley qualche volta?"

"No Lily"

Delusa chiese "perché?"

"io in quella casa piena di teste rosse non ci entro" fece una smorfia di disgusto.

"Va....va bene" rispose l'amica delusa e accelerò il passo.

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄


	5. 5

Il giorno dopo Lily tornò ad Hogwarts e, dopo che Silente le aveva chiesto di andare a chiamare Severus, stava cercando l'amico.

Andò subito nei sotterranei sicura che fosse alle prese con la preparazione di una pozione ma lui non c'era. Quindi iniziò a cercarlo nel castello e alla fine lo trovò vicino al lago nero intento a leggere un libro. 

"Sev" esclamò avvicinandosi

"Ciao Lily"

"Ti stavo cercando ovunque" si fermò e riprese fiato " Silente mi ha detto che ci deve parlare. Dobbiamo andare da lui"

"Va bene" chiuse il libro e iniziarono ad incamminarsi verso il castello. 

"Sev come mai sei già ad Hogwarts? Non dovresti essere a casa?"

"Non lo so Lily. Albus me lo ha chiesto quindi eccomi qui e poi è meglio così." 

Arrivati all'ufficio del preside entrarono "Albus di cosa hai bisogno?"

"Prego accomodatevi" disse gentilmente Silente indicando le due poltrone davanti alla scrivania. 

"Grazie preside" disse Lily e i due si sedettero

"Volete una caramella al limone?" domandò gentilmente per poi mangiare il dolce.

"No" rispose subito Severus 

"No grazie" ridacchiò Lily

"Allora Albus perché ci hai chiamati?"

"Vi ho chiamati qui perché stavo vedendo chi assumere per la cattedra di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure" 

Che ovviamente non sarà mia pensò infastidito Piton "quindi?"

"Quindi ho deciso di farti felice. La cattedra sarà tua" 

La fine del mondo è vicina e nessuno me l'ha detto?   
"Stai scherzando Albus?" 

"Oh no Severus non sto scherzando. Non sei contento?"

Piton sbuffò infastidito e evitò di rispondere alla domanda "E chi prenderà la cattedra di pozioni?"

"Beh se la signorina Potter-"

"Evans" lo corresse Lily subito

"Oh...allora stavo dicendo che se la signorina Evans è d'accordo potrebbe insegnare lei pozioni"

"Si va benissimo" esclamò emozionata 

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

"Lily non ci provare..." tentò di convincerla per la decima volta. 

"Oh Sev da quest'anno insegnerò io qui, non tu"

"Ma..."

"Niente ma e invece di lamentarti aiutami a scegliere il colore per la classe."

"Devo proprio?"

" si devi"

"Lasciala così, è sempre stata in questo modo" ritentò lui nuovamente. 

"No Sev, sono tristi. Come possono piacerti?"

"Mi rappresentano..."

"Ti ricordavo meno pessimista" commentò e poi sbuffò "non voglio pensare alle tue stanze allora..." 

Severus la guardò interrogativo "in che senso?"

"Io mi trasferirò nelle tue stanze dato che sono vicino all'aula di pozioni e tu in quelle per il professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure"

"Ah....giusto"

"Ritornando a noi" diede un'occhiata alle pareti scure della classe "che ne pensi del verde?"

"Se..." si perde negli occhi di lei "se devi proprio cambiare colore, anche se non ho ancora capito perché, credo che il verde vada benissimo"

Lei sorrise "allora vada per il verde" disse entusiasta dando all'amico un pennello. 

"Cosa ci dovrei fare con questo?" si rigirò l'oggetto tra le mani guardandolo stranito.

"Per dipingere Sev mi sembra ovvio"

"Lo sai che esiste la magia vero?"

" Si ma così è più divertente"

"Secondo me sarà solamente noioso" poggiò il pennello sulla sua vecchia scrivania e incrociò le braccia 

"Ma in questo modo possiamo passare del tempo insieme"

Ah questo cambia tutto "Ok, se proprio devo....."

"Evviva!" si avvicinò a lui e lo abbracciò non notando l'imbarazzo dell'amico "Sev"

"sì?"

"Grazie Severus" sussurrò togliendogli dolcemente una ciocca di capelli neri da davanti al volto. Poi si alzò un po' sulle punte, dato che lui è più alto di lei, per dargli un piccolo bacio sulla guancia. Si allontanò imbarazzata e andò a prendere la vernice lasciando un Severus Piton impalato nel mezzo della classe.

Ritornò subito dopo e i due si misero al lavoro, anche se la maggior parte lo fece lei. 

Dopo circa un'ora finirono e Severus stava guardando la sua vecchia aula disgustato.  
Lily, invece, era soddisfatta "Allora? Abbiamo fatto un ottimo lavoro eh?"

"Magnifico" rispose sarcastico 

"Antipatico" scherzò lei 

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄


	6. 6

Il primo giorno di scuola era arrivato e finalmente Lily avrebbe potuto iniziare a insegnare. 

Adesso si trovava alla stazione con Harry e la famiglia Weasley e stavano aspettando Hermione. Era davvero curiosa di conoscerla dato che sia suo figlio che Ron avevano parlato benissimo di lei e a quanto pare amava tantissimo leggere quindi avevano questa cosa in comune. 

"Eccola!" Esclamarono i due ragazzi 

"Herm vieni ti presento mamma" Harry prese la ragazza per mano e si avvicinò a Lily "mamma lei è Hermione"

"Piacere di conoscerla signora"

"Il piacere è tutto mio e, tranquilla, mi puoi chiamare semplicemente Lily"

"Va bene Lily"

"Ragazzi credo che il treno stia per partire" li informò il signor Weasley 

"Allora noi andiamo" Harry si girò verso la madre "a dopo mamma"

Lily gli diede un bacio sulla fronte "a dopo amore mio"

Il treno partì e subito dopo, al suo fianco, si smaterializzò l'ex insegnante di pozioni. "Lily sei pronta? Ci smaterializzeremo fuori dai confini di Hogwarts e poi entreremo nel castello"

"Si Sev" mise la mano sul braccio dell'altro e in un attimo furono ai confini della scuola.

"Bene andiamo"

"Si Sev"

"Allora sei felice all'idea di insegnare a delle stupide teste di legno?" domandò sarcastico il professore.

"Sei cattivo, non pensare questo dei tuoi alunni" disse colpendolo piano al braccio.

"Sono solo sincero"

Lily alzò gli occhi al cielo ed entrò nella scuola, seguita dal suo migliore amico.   
Si diressero nella Sala Grande e si sedettero ai loro posti che, casualmente, erano vicini. 

Severus capì subito chi era stato a metterli vicini date le varie occhiate maliziose da parte del preside "ti diverti vero Albus?" sussurrò indispettito al suo vicino di posto.

"Non immagini quanto Severus" 

Il professore stava per ribattere ma venne interrotto dallo spalancare delle porte e dal mormorio dei ragazzi.

Il preside diede il benvenuto ai nuovi alunni e iniziò lo smistamento e dopo che ebbero finito si alzò "miei cari ragazzi benvenuti, o bentornati, ad Hogwarts. Finalmente quest'anno lo passeremo nel migliore dei modi, certo sono sicuro che gli incubi della guerra si facciano ancora sentire ma se rimarremo uniti supereremo anche questo. Ricordate che siete dei ragazzi molto forti" sorrise in modo paterno rivolgendosi a tutte le persone presenti nella sala Grande, soprattutto ad Harry "in più ho una notizia che sicuramente vi sconvolgerà: la madre di Harry Potter, Lily Evans, è viva" si fermò un attimo vedendo le facce smarrite degli studenti "si tratta di magia antica, miei cari ragazzi. Comunque dato che ora è qui ho deciso che prenderà lei la cattedra di pozioni al posto del carissimo professor Piton" ignorò l'occhiataccia lanciatogli da quest'ultimo appena pronunciò 'carissimo' e dopo il suo nome "il quale diventerà l'insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure" contrariamente a quello che Severus si sarebbe aspettato tutti i presenti iniziarono ad applaudire entusiasti. 

Subito dopo comparve il cibo e iniziarono a mangiare e dopo circa 15 minuti Lily chiamò agitata il suo migliore amico.  
Severus finì di versarsi un po' caffè e si voltò verso l'amica "si Lily?"

"Secondo te sarò una brava insegnante?" sussurrò un po' in tensione.

"Ovviamente Lily, andrai benissimo" l'assicurò l'amico guardandola negli occhi. 

"E se non dovessi piacere agli studenti?" continuò l'altra ancora insicura.

"È impossibile Lily, tu piaci a tutti" soprattutto a me "se poi qualcuno dovesse lamentarsi di te fammelo sapere e ci penserò io a punirli"guardò minacciosamente tutti gli studenti intendi a mangiare.

"Gentile come sempre Sev" ironizzò la rossa e poi continuò a mangiare. 

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

Lily era già in classe quando gli alunni del settimo anno Grifondoro e Serpeverde entrarono e aveva già disposto alcuni ingredienti e qualche fialetta sui banchi   
"Buongiorno a tutti" fece in tono solare.

"Buongiorno" ripeterono gli studenti guardando l'anormale disposizione dei della classe: non c'erano i soliti banchi ma cinque grandi tavoli 

Lily aspettò che tutti si sedettero e poi iniziò a parlare "Oggi, per iniziare, ho preparato per un piccolo test molto semplice ed oserei dire divertente per vedere come ve la cavate con le pozioni"

"Immagino quanto ci divertiremo" commentò a bassa voce un Serpeverde in tono ironico a dei suoi compagni facendoli ridacchiare. 

Intanto la professoressa Evans, che aveva sentito il commento, si era morsa le labbra non sapendo che fare.  
Doveva levargli qualche punto? Beh si....sarebbe stato giusto. Ma quello era il suo primo giorno e lei non era severa come la McGranit o come il suo migliore amico,da come gli aveva detto Harry. Era tutto il contrario e non voleva risultare antipatica già dal primo giorno di scuola: voleva avere un legame amichevole con i suoi studenti, basato sul rispetto e sulla fiducia reciproca. Decise, quindi, di ignorare quel commento da parte del Serpeverde e continuò a spiegare "in pratica ora dovrete mettervi in gruppi da cinque, mischiandovi un po' con gli alunni dell'altra casa, e ciascun gruppo dovrà sistemarsi su un tavolo. Il lavoro che vi ho assegnato, come ho detto prima, è molto semplice.... con gli ingredienti che si trovano sui banchi dovrete preparare una pozione a vostra scelta che li contenga tutti."

"Che bello" commentò ironico lo stesso Serpeverde a bassa voce facendo ridacchiare nuovamente i compagni che sedevano vicino a lui.

La professoressa sentì anche questo commento ma lo ignorò respirando grandi boccate d'aria "Scegliete i gruppi e i tavoli, mi raccomando mischiati. Alla fine dell'ora voglio le vostre pozioni pronte sulla mia scrivania"

Harry si guardò velocemente intorno in cerca dello sguardo di Draco. Non poteva lasciarlo solo, non dopo che veniva disprezzato dai compagni che avevano i genitori ad Azkaban e soprattutto non dopo che si erano avvicinati molto dopo la guerra diventando amici -Harry ci aveva messo un po' a fargli capire che era tutto ok dato che il Serpeverde non voleva perdonarsi per tutto quello che era successo- "Ragazzi" si rivolse a Ron e Hermione "Draco sta in gruppo con noi" ignorò le faccia contraria del primo -dato che ancora non trovava giusto che degli, sue testuali parole, 'orrendi Mangiamorte, Draco e Piton, non fossero ad Azkaban'- e si diresse verso il ragazzo che stava parlando con Blaise "Draco" lo chiamò toccandogli la spalla cercando di non arrossire. 

Il biondo si girò e sorrise appena notando che era stato il suo nuovo....amico, poteva considerarlo tale ormai, a chiamarlo "Si Potter?"

"Ancora mi chiami per cognome?" roteò gli occhi un po' offeso "Comunque che ne dici di venire a sederti da me, Hermione e Ron? Può unirsi anche il tuo amico se vuole"

Malfoy, cercando di non far vedere la sua felicità, rispose "Va bene, Blaise tu vieni?" 

"Se proprio devo..." detto questo i tre ragazzi si andarono a sedere.

"Ok, i gruppi sono fatti?" chiese Lily e un miscuglio di voci proveniente dagli studenti parve rispondere positivamente a quella domanda.

"Sul nostro tavolo ci sono ali di fata, polvere di unicorno e petali di rosa" commentò sarcastico lo stesso Serpeverde questa volta ad alta voce "dobbiamo preparare un richiamo per unicorni per caso?" fece ridere molti compagni della sua Casa e si beccò un'occhiataccia da alcuni Grifondoro e da Draco. Lily sentì anche questo commento e si sentì un po' delusa dal comportamento dell'alunno. Poi il ragazzo aggiunse con tono disprezzativo "maledetti sanguemarcio"

Sentendo l'offesa che l'alunno le aveva rivolto si scoraggiò ancora di più. Combattuta sul da farsi non si accorse nemmeno della porta che si aprì all'improvviso.

"Cinquanta punti in meno a Serpeverde" sentenziò la voce fredda del professor Piton mentre percorreva l'aula a grandi passi per raggiungere Lily.

"Ciao Severus" lo salutò lei riprendendosi dai suoi pensieri sorpresa di vederlo "come mai sei qui?"

"Il preside mi ha mandato a controllare che gli alunni si stessero comportando bene con te" guardò male il giovane Serpeverde che ora era piuttosto spaventato "ma da quanto ho notato..."

"Non preoccuparti" sorrise falsamente "va...va tutto bene..."

"Già...va tutto bene" ripeté lui "sai Lily dubito che se non comincerai a togliere qualche punto non otterrai molto rispetto da questa classe" disse duro "e se tu non ti fai rispettare da sola allora ci penserò io"

"È la mia classe Severus, ci penso io"

"Lily seriamente non ti accorgi di niente? Ti stanno deridendo. Ti ha chiamato....in quel modo" L'amica gli rifilò un'occhiataccia ma lui cercò di ignorarla rivolgendosi agli studenti, in particolare al suo Serpeverde "facciamo così" disse loro "io ora me ne vado in classe con i ragazzi del sesto anno e spero che il signor Malfoy sarà così cortese da informarmi sul comportamento dei suoi compagni nei confronti della professoressa Evans. Se si comporteranno male mi occuperò io di quanti punti togliere a ciascuno"

"Severus, no!" replicò Lily "è un problema mio e lo risolvo io"

Ribatti Severus....pensa a qualcosa di sensato e protettivo da dirle che, però, non lasci intravedere nemmeno un briciolo di quell'amore che provi lei.   
Senza dirle nulla, guardandola abbastanza male per l'ultima volta, uscì dalla classe sbattendo la porta dietro di se.

Intanto Harry aveva prestato attenzione a tutta la conversazione e aveva capito che il professore voleva solo difendere la donna che amava. 

"Bene...iniziate pure a preparare la pozione" sospirò la professoressa "e dato che il professor Piton ci ha interrotti potrete finirla la prossima volta" guardò i volti contrariati degli studenti e andò a sedersi sulla sedia dietro la scrivania. 

La sua primissima lezione era stata una grandissima delusione e la colpa era di Severus. 

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice: 
> 
> Che ne pensate dell'intervento del nostro caro Sevy?
> 
> P.s. potrei rendere felici quelle che shippano la Drarry 😌(non ne sono molto sicura dato che li shippo da pochissimo😅...) non aspettatevi chissà cosa però, giusto qualche battutina....


	7. 7

I ragazzi del settimo anno Serpeverde e Grifondoro si stavano dirigendo verso l'aula di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure dopo un'ora di pozioni. Tra di loro si poteva notare un giovane appartenente alla casa verde-argento molto preoccupato e sul punto di svenire da un momento all'altro dato che sicuramente il professor Piton se la sarebbe presa con lui. Che situazione assurda.... Piton li aveva sempre favoriti e ora se la prendeva con lui solo per aver criticato la nuova insegnante che per giunta non sembrava nemmeno molto competente al contrario del loro capo-casa. Entrò nella classe e tremò appena vide la scura figura dell'insegnante, spaventato si sedette in ultima fila. 

"Smith" (si il tizio l'ho inventato io😅) "in prima fila, subito" ringhiò il professore e il ragazzo obbedì "oggi ripasseremo i lupi mannari quindi tutti, tranne il signor Smith, andate a pagina 394" 

Il ragazzo impallidì "perché io no signore?" domandò spaventato guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia gelida da parte del suo capo-casa.

"5 punti in meno per aver parlato senza il mio permesso" disse gelido "ma dato che hai voglia di parlare raccontaci un po' dei lupi mannari" sapeva benissimo che il ragazzo non era preparato per niente sull'argomento e ghignò.

"I-io..."

"Tu?" Domandò gelido facendo spaventare ancora di più il ragazzo. 

"N-non mi ricordo....n-niente"

"Niente..... bene allora riproviamo, dimmi la differenza tra un animagus e un lupo mannaro"

"N-non la s-so"

"Non la sai...." ripeté facendo gelare sul posto lo studente "20 punti in meno a Serpeverde e per la prossima volta voglio tre rotoli di pergamena su questo argomento." Ghignò osservando la faccia sconvolta del ragazzo "e trova un modo per recuperare tutti questi punti" sbottò e si girò verso Draco "Malfoy qualcuno oltre a lui ha osato fare commenti inopportuni durante la lezione della professoressa Evans?"

"No signore" rispose prontamente il biondo. 

"Bene" si incamminò verso la scrivania "Smith aprì il libro a pagina 394 e inizia a leggere"

"S-si signore"

"E smettila di balbettare!" Esclamò furioso il professore.

"Mi scusi" 

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

Severus stava preparando la lezione per i ragazzi del terzo anno Corvonero e Tassorosso quando la professoressa di pozioni entrò in fretta e furia nel suo ufficio. 

"Ma come diavolo ti è venuto in mente di fare una cosa simile?" urlò Lily avvicinandosi velocemente al collega che, però, la stava ignorando "mi stai ascoltando?" gli chiese arrabbiata.

"E come potrei farne a meno dato che stai urlando?" gli chiese lui sollevando la testa dai fogli. 

"Ti ho fatto una domanda, rispondi" 

"L'ho appena fatto"

Lily alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperata "Non sei simpatico Severus, ti ho chiesto come diavolo ti sia venuto in mente di fare una cosa del genere durante la mia ora. Non dovevi intrometterti, era un mio problema. Ma chi ti credi di essere?"

"Una persona che nessuno studente dotato di un cervello anche solo mediamente funzionante, anche se dubito che ce ne siano ma sorvoliamo su questo per il momento, che non ambisca alle peggiori punizioni esistenti sulla faccia della Terra o peggio all'espulsione immediata avrebbe il coraggio di insultare o di mancare di rispetto. In poche parole l'incubo di ogni ragazzo" rispose mettendo i fogli da parte "Lily ti ho aiutata credimi" si passò una mano sul volto "non capisci che ti stava umiliando quel ragazzino? E che gli altri Serpeverde stavano ridendo di te? Sono tuo figlio, i suoi amici e il signor Malfoy erano attenti a quello che dicevi"

"Tu non mi hai aiutata, tu mi hai umiliata" gli puntò il dito contro. 

"Lily ascoltami..."

"No Severus" si girò e fece per andarsene via. 

"Lui ti ha umiliata. Hai sentito come ti ha chiamata..."

"Si" rispose fredda avviandosi verso la porta "proprio come hai fatto tu ai M.A.G.O" aprì la porta e uscì furiosa. 

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

Lily stava cercando di far passare la rabbia camminando vicino al lago nero. Si ricordava quando da giovani lei e Severus si sedevano sull'erba alla riva del lago e si mettevano a studiare o a parlare. Gli venne in mente quando aveva sorpreso l'amico, senza farsi scoprire, guardarla ammirato e lei ne era rimasta sorprendentemente felice. Da quel giorno lo sorprendette ogni volta a fare la stessa cosa rendendola sempre più contenta.   
Si sedette sull'erba alla riva del lago come faceva una volta e cercò di rilassarsi. 

"Mamma" la chiamò il figlio e lei si girò verso di lui.

"Ciao tesoro" sorrise contenta di vedere Harry. 

"Posso sedermi?" Chiese il ragazzo indicando l'erba vicino alla madre. Lei annuì e lui si sedette "mi dispiace per come sia andata la tua prima lezione."

"Non ti preoccupare amore mio" 

"Credo sia stata colpa mia" ammise il figlio abbassando la testa triste "quel ragazzo voleva ferirmi quindi se l'ha presa con te"

"Non è colpa tua e non sono triste per quello"

Harry alzò la testa e chiese "e allora per cosa?"

"Per.... per il professor Piton. Non doveva intervenire, doveva farsi gli affari suoi"

"Credo che l'abbia fatto per difenderti"

"L'ha fatto per umiliarmi" sussurrò ferita.

"No mamma, ha cercato di difenderti dal Serpeverde e i suoi amici"

"Tu dici?" 

"Si, anche se il metodo che ha usato non è stato uno dei migliori devo dire" ammise il ragazzo "però se è stato divertente vederlo togliere punti alla sua casa. Non l'aveva mai fatto" ghignò soddisfatto -da quando aspettava quel momento!- poi sussurrò "mamma perdonalo, sono sicuro che non l'abbia fatto apposta a ferirti"

"Da quando sei così rispettoso nei suoi confronti? Silente mi ha detto che lo odiavi"

"Si è vero lo odiavo" ammise pentito "e il sentimento era ricambiato, o almeno all'inizio. Ho scoperto alcune cose, che mi dispiace ma non posso dirtele, e ho cambiato idea su di lui capendo il motivo di molte sue azioni. È l'uomo più coraggioso che abbia mai conosciuto fino ad ora" 

Lily sorrise e disse "allora lo perdonerò" e abbracciò il figlio. 

Poi ad Harry,notando la capanna vicino alla foresta proibita, venne in mente che la madre non aveva ancora incontrato una persona "mamma" la chiamò "andiamo a trovare Hagrid? Ti ricordi di lui vero?"

"Si che mi ricordo di lui" sorrise pensando al mezzogigante.

"Allora andiamo da lui, gli farà piacere rivederti" si alzò e insieme alla madre si incamminò verso la capanna di Hagrid.   
Arrivarono subito e Harry bussò alla porta,sentirono la voce del mezzogigante dire un 'avanti, la porta è aperta' ed entrarono. Trovarono Hagrid alle prese con quello che sembrava essere un uovo di drago "ciao Hagrid" salutò subito Harry. 

Hagrid sollevò la testa mentre si alzava dalla sedia e rimase bloccato alla vista della donna con i capelli rossi non sapendo cosa dire, poi con le lacrime agli occhi sussurrò piano "Lily" si avvicinò un po' a lei. 

"Si Hagrid sono io" disse mentre veniva soffocata nell'abbraccio affettuoso del mezzogigante.

"Non ci posso credere che tu sia veramente qui, avevo sentito alcuni studenti parlare di una certa 'professoressa Evans' ma non avrei mai pensato a te" liberò finalmente Lily da quell'abbraccio piuttosto stretto e soffocante e corse a prendere alcuni biscotti fatti da lui per offrirli ai due ospiti che, però, rifiutarono gentilmente di mangiarli inventando la scusa di aver appena fatto uno spuntino. Li posò e ritornò da loro con una bottiglia di Wiskey incendiario e della burrobirra facendoli accomodare "dobbiamo festeggiare il tuo ritorno Lily e ovviamente dovrete raccontarmi com'è possibile che tu sia qui"

Lily ridacchiò "certo Hagrid"

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice: 
> 
> Ho appena finito questa storia su Wattpad XD


	8. 8

Severus si trovava nel suo laboratorio a preparare una pozione per cercare di calmarsi, non sapeva perché ma solo così riusciva a rilassarsi. Era triste, arrabbiato...non lo sapeva nemmeno lui. Non poteva semplicemente starsene zitto fuori dalla porta dell'aula di pozioni continuando ad ascoltare la lezione della sua amata Lily senza intervenire?   
Non che fosse preoccupato eh ma voleva semplicemente assicurarsi che quelle teste di legno non si sarebbero comportati da stupidi come fanno sempre. Quando aveva sentito quei commenti del Serpeverde, e soprattutto quell'insulto contro Lily, non ci aveva visto più e aveva agito d'istinto.   
Ma dove aveva la testa? Non poteva semplicemente tortu....dicevamo punirlo durante la sua ora?

Rimase a preparare la pozione, nel frattempo si malediceva per essere stato così impulsivo, per almeno due ore poi si bloccò quando sentì la voce di Lily chiamarlo e, inevitabilmente, quello che lontanamente doveva essere un sorriso spuntò sulle sue labbra "vengo subito Lily, sono in laboratorio" mise la pozione a raffreddare e andò nel suo ufficio. 

"Ciao Sev"

"Ciao Lily, che succede?"

"Volevo chiederti scusa per come ti avevo attaccato prima, tu volevi solo aiutarmi e io ti ho ricordato un tuo sbaglio. Mi perdoni?"

"Già fatto" come potrei prendermela con lei?

"Sicuro?"

"Si" si sedette sul divano e osservò la donna davanti a lui.

"Sicuro di essere sicuro?"

"Si"

"Ma sei proprio sicuro?"

"Si Lily.."

"Sicuro ma proprio sicuro?"

"Ne hai ancora per molto Lily?" fece quello che doveva essere un sorriso. 

"Mmh si" incrociò le braccia sotto al seno 

"Sarà una giornata molto lunga" sbuffò facendo ridacchiare Lily "comunque mi dispiace per essere intervenuto durante la lezione"

"Fa niente" poi si avvicinò all'amico "mi posso sedere?"

"Si.." appellò un libro 

Lily si sedette vicino, troppo vicino, all'amico facendolo arrossire leggermente "che fai?"

"Leggo" 

"Cosa?"

"Un libro"

"E fino a qui c'ero arrivata" disse ironica alzando gli occhi al cielo "che libro leggi?"

"Un libro di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure"

"Perché? So che sei bravissimo"

So che sei bravissimo 

Un complimento....  
un complimento da parte di Lily. Sorrise, senza farsi vedere , e rispose "è per tuo figlio, mi ha detto che vorrebbe leggerlo"

"Andate d'accordo tu e lui?"

"Per tutti gli anni scolastici mi sono fatto odiare da lui e da tutti gli alunni tranne i Serpeverde, quindi non credo che andavamo d'accordo ma ora non so cosa pensa di me..."

"Tu lo odiavi?"

"All'inizio si"

"Perché?" domandò dispiaciuta: non voleva che loro due, ora le persone più importanti della sua vita, si odiassero.

"Perché mi ricordava James Potter" quel maiale fece una faccia disgustata "e mi ricordava molti dei miei errori, per esempio quello di averti persa..."

"Oh...mi dispiace Sev..." si appoggiò sulla spalla dell'uomo "ora invece lo odi?"

"No,non lo odio" ammise guardandola negli occhi notando la sua espressione felice. Si sentì l'uomo più felice del mondo per aver fatto sorridere la bellissima Lily Evans. "mi sbagliavo sul suo conto. Lui non è come suo padre, ma come te"

Lily sorrise "ora nemmeno Harry sembra non avercela più con te, secondo me non ti odia"

"Allora credo che abbia cambiato opinione di me dopo la guerra, dopo aver visto dei miei ricordi, sennò non c'è spiegazione...." rispose sentendosi stranamente felice nel sapere che il ragazzo non lo odiava più come prima.

"Che ricordi?" Domandò curiosa.

"Non ti posso dire niente scusa..." rispose gelido tornando a leggere il libro. Dopo due minuti, però, si voltò verso l'amica "se...se vuoi rimanere potresti leggere un libro dei miei"

Lily alzò la testa verso di lui e annuì sorridendo, poi si alzò e andò alla libreria. Guardò i libri sfogliandone qualcuno e poi finalmente ne trovò uno che attirò la sua attenzione. Si andò a sedere nuovamente vicino al suo migliore amico e poggiò di nuovo la testa sulla spalla di lui.

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

Passarono un paio d'ore quando Severus finì finalmente di leggere il libro: non voleva fare brutta figura con Lily quindi doveva dare un buon libro al figlio, in più voleva farsi perdonare da quest'ultimo per il comportamento che ha avuto con lui per tutti questi anni e questo gli sembrava un buon inizio.  
Il libro era scritto in modo molto semplice quindi constatò che anche una testa di legno come Potter potesse capirci qualcosa. 

Di solito ci avrebbe messo massimo 30 minuti per leggerlo ma avendo Lily Evans seduta con la testa sulla sua spalla era un'occasione irripetibile e si era leggermente distratto, aggiungendo poi che la donna in questione non faceva altro che chiedergli ogni 5 minuti qualcosa su di lui.

Posò il libro sul tavolino vicino al divano e si girò verso Lily trovandola addormentata. Non poté fare a meno di sorridere ammirandola e pensare che fosse la donna più bella del mondo. Si alzò lentamente dal divano cercando di non fare rumore facendola sdraiare sul divano.   
Poi, pensando che forse era troppo scomodo, prese la bacchetta per farla levitare fino alla sua camera da letto. Gli sarebbe piaciuto prenderla in braccio ma...  
1\. Non aveva il coraggio di farlo  
2\. Se Lily si fosse svegliata tra le sue braccia si sarebbe sentita sicuramente disgustata. Insomma, chi mai vorrebbe svegliarsi tra le sue braccia? Nessuno. 

Arrivò nella sua camera e delicatamente fece distendere la donna sul suo letto, poi rimase un po' ad ammirarla. Pensando, però, a quanto sarebbe stato strano per lei risvegliarsi e trovare a lui osservarla ritornò nel suo laboratorio per continuare con la pozione. 

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

Lily si svegliò in una stanza piuttosto buia sdraiata su un letto molto morbido. Si guardò intorno inizialmente non capendo dove si trovasse poi si ricordò che era seduta sul divano con Severus e che improvvisamente si era addormentata.   
Imbarazzata capì che quella doveva essere la camera da letto del suo migliore amico e velocemente, diventando rossa in viso, saltò letteralmente giù dal letto e uscì dalla stanza.   
Entrò nell'ufficio dove si trovava prima ma l'amico non c'era.... 

Sev!" lo chiamò "dove sei?" gli venne in mente che prima che lei pombiasse da lui stava preparando una pozione quindi si incamminò verso la porta da dove lo aveva visto uscire appena era arrivata. Aprì la porta e vide Severus "Sev" l'uomo si girò di scatto. 

"Ah Lily ti sei svegliata"

"Eh si"

"Scusa se ti ho fatto dormire sul mio letto ma non volevo che stessi scomoda sul divano" 

"Non ti devi scusare Sev" sorrise "grazie comunque"

"Prego"

"Senti Sev" intanto l'amico era dovuto ritornare alla preparazione della pozione.

"Si?" domandò mentre metteva nel calderone qualche strano ingrediente che Lily non aveva mai visto, e ce ne voleva dato che lei era molto brava.

"Per quanto tempo ho dormito"

"Circa un'ora " precisamente 1 ora, 7 minuti e 45 secondi 

Lily sgranò gli occhi e esclamò "è tardi!" Poi si avvicinò all'amico "io vado Sev, devo preparare le altre lezioni per domani"

"Ok Lily" poi si voltò "mi faresti il piacere di dare a tuo figlio il libro?"

"Certo" poi gli diede un bacio sulla guancia e uscì dal laboratorio. 

Se Severus Piton quella sera sbagliò la pozione sapeva che la colpa era di quel bacio.

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄


	9. 9

La domenica era arrivata subito e il professor Piton fu uno dei primi ad arrivare in sala Grande e si accomodò vicino al preside.

"Buongiorno ragazzo mio" sorrise gentilmente il mago 

"Buongiorno preside"

"Allora passata bene la notte?"

"Perché lo vuoi sapere?" alzò il sopracciglio e si girò a guardare quei pochi alunni seduti già ai vari tavoli. 

"È una domanda che si fa tra amici" vide il mago più giovane pronto a ribattere quindi aggiunse "sai Severus, dopo tutto questo tempo potresti considerarmi un tuo amico" lo rimproverò scherzosamente. 

"Come vuoi tu Albus..." disse scocciato l'altro cercando di nascondere il fatto che un po' era felice di avere un amico. 

"Ancora non mi hai risposto Severus, passata bene la notte?"

"Si Albus" rispose ancora più seccato di prima

Silente sorrise "bene mi fa piacere" notò che l'amico stava prestando attenzione ad un'altra cosa, o meglio ad un'altra persona "Severus se non smetterai di fissarla se ne accorgerà" lo avvertì facendolo sobbalzare. 

Piton distolse lo sguardo da Lily che stava dando un bacio sulla guancia al figlio "non so di cosa stai parlando Albus"

"Severus ho notato che te la stavi mangiando con gli occhi quindi non fare finta di niente" si interruppe vedendo Lily sedersi vicino l'amico.

"Ciao Sev, buongiorno preside" salutò gentilmente la donna

"Buongiorno Lily cara" salutò Silente per poi versarsi un po' di succo.

"Ciao Lily" 

"Come stai Sev?"

"Bene tu?

"Bene" prese una ciambella e ne addendò un pezzo, appena ebbe finito di masticare disse "comunque ho dato il libro ad Harry e ha già iniziato a leggerlo"

Sorprendente "ok" e iniziò a mangiare anche lui mentre la sala Grande stava iniziando a riempirsi di studenti. 

"Sev Sev" sussurrò l'amica dopo aver finito. 

"Dimmi Lily"

"Questo pomeriggio sei libero?"

"Si perché?"

"Ci verresti ad Hogsmeade con me e Harry?"

"Perché dovrei?" e alzò il sopracciglio 

"Dai Sev ti prego" 

Piton sospirò come faccio a dirle di no? "Va bene Lily verrò..."

Gli diede un bacio sulla guancia "Perfetto Sev! Ci vediamo alle 5.00 in Sala Grande" si alzò dalla sedia "ora vado da Harry" detto questo si incamminò verso i Grifondoro che stavano ritornando nel loro dormitorio.

"Allora Severus andrete oltre ai baci sulla guancia?" chiese il preside a bassa voce appena Lily fu abbastanza lontana.

Io ora lo crucio "Albus basta"

"Ah l'amore"

"Lily non mi ama Albus" sospirò triste "quindi basta farti film mentali e lasciami in pace" detto questo si alzò per andare nei suoi appartamenti. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Severus Piton si recò in Sala Grande alle 5.00 precise e ci trovò Potter.

"Buon pomeriggio professore" lo salutò subito il ragazzo avvicinandosi. Da dopo la fine della guerra aveva fatto di tutto, le poche volte che si erano visti, per avere un rapporto un po' più civile con il suo insegnante e aveva cercato di scusarsi. L'uomo aveva accettato le scuse e si era scusato a sua volta.

"Potter...." Piton si allontanò dal ragazzo, si guardò intorno e notò l'assenza di Lily "tua madre?"

"Credo si stia preparando" rispose Harry "impaziente di vederla eh professore?" 

"No..." 

"Professore so che sta mentendo" ghignò 

"Basta Potter" 

"Andiamo professore ho visto i suoi ricordi, so cosa prova per mia madre" 

"Non gli hai detto niente vero?" maledizione a me che gli ho dato i miei ricordi domandò seriamente preoccupato per la risposta. 

"No professore, non lo farei mai, lo saprà solo se glielo dirà lei. Non ho nessun diritto di dire cosa prova per mia madre"

Vennero interrotti dall'aprire della porta e poi videro entrare una donna dai capelli rossi "Ho sentito che mi avete chiamata, che succede?"

"Niente" sbottò duro il professore e si incamminò verso l'uscita "andiamo, non possiamo materializzarci dentro Hogwarts"

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

Era strano per Harry camminare per Diagon Alley con sua madre e con il professore che aveva odiato per tutti i sette anni ed era ancora più strano pensare che in quel momento potessero sembrare addirittura una famiglia.   
Sapeva dei forti sentimenti che l'uomo provava nei confronti della madre dopo aver visto i suoi ricordi nel pensatoio durante la guerra e dire che ne era rimasto sorpreso è poco. In questi mesi aveva riflettuto molto su tutto e aveva capito molte cose sul suo professore: aveva più o meno accettato i sentimenti che provava per sua madre, anche se ancora faticava a crederlo, e voleva cercare di avere un rapporto civile con lui.   
Harry aveva buone intenzioni, non aveva mai avuto motivi per odiare Piton se non l'ostilità di quest'ultimo.  
"Ma è commovente, Severus. Ti sei affezionato al ragazzo, dopotutto?"  
Era giunto alla conclusione che si comportasse con lui in quel modo solo perché odiava la parte di James che era in lui tanto quanto amava la parte di Lily. Se solo avesse compreso che lui non era suo padre...

In più, qualche anno fa, aveva scoperto ,guardando alcuni ricordi, del tradimento del padre. Sapeva già degli atti di bullismo sopratutto contro il suo insegnante al tempo della scuola e già ne era distrutto, poi si era aggiunto questo.... non lo aveva detto a nessuno e si era allontanato da tutti per qualche mese per riflettere giungendo alla conclusione di detestare il padre per quello che aveva fatto e per aver fatto soffrire sua moglie, anzi ex-moglie. Adesso che aveva la possibilità di avere sua madre avrebbe fatto di tutto per renderla felice e qualcosa gli diceva che Severus Piton sarebbe centrato.

Guardò i due adulti che camminavano davanti a lui ricordando tutto quello che avevano fatto insieme a scuola prima della fine della loro amicizia e rimase sconvolto quando vide l'insegnante fare una smorfia che doveva essere un sorriso per una battuta, per giunta non molto divertente, fatta dalla sua migliore amica: in tutti quegli anni non lo aveva mai visto sorridere, anzi pensava che non ne fosse capace. Sicuramente, pensò, era perché aveva smesso di provare sensazioni positive da quando aveva visto la donna che ama morta.

Lily poi si fermò davanti alla vetrina di un negozio di vestiti e spinse dentro i due che l'accompagnavano "scusate ma ho bisogno di vestiti" subito dopo sparì tra i vari capi di abbigliamento. 

Severus si sedette su una comoda poltroncina bianca e Harry lo seguì sedendosi su un'altra nera "Sarà una lunga attesa" commentò a bassa voce. 

"Che vuole dire professore?"

"Quando eravamo ancora degli studenti Lily mi trascinava letteralmente nei negozi per comprare vestiti e ci stava sempre un'eternità" spiegò a Potter. 

"Magnifico" disse l'altro sarcastico per poi stare zitto per una ventina di minuti "comunque volevo scusarmi per prima" vide l'espressione interrogativa del mago "quando ho detto quelle cose in sala Grande, non avevo pensato che mamma avrebbe potuto sentire qualcosa..." ammise abbassando la testa. 

"Non c'è da stupirsi Potter, tu non pensi mai" 

Harry fece per ribattere ma venne interrotto dalla voce della madre che era appena uscita da un camerino "allora come sto?" indossava una camicetta nera senza maniche, un pantalone bianco piuttosto stretto e delle scarpe nere col tacco. 

Severus era rimasto incantato da tutta quella bellezza e rispose "stai..." deglutì "stai benissimo"

Lily arrossì, cosa che non passò inosservata ad Harry, e poi si rivolse il figlio "tesoro tu cosa ne pensi?"

"Stai benissimo mamma" ammise sinceramente e poi Lily continuò a cercare altri vestiti. Appena fu abbastanza lontana si rivolse all'uomo seduto accanto a lui "sa professore credo che la prossima volta dovreste cercare di evitare di incantarvi a guardarla, potrebbe essere una cosa abbastanza strana "

"Sta zitto Potter" sbottò infastidito 

"Era solo un consiglio..."

"Non ho bisogno dei tuoi consigli" detto questo si alzò e andò a sedersi da un'altra parte intimando al ragazzo di non seguirlo.

Stettero così per mezz'ora poi Lily annunciò che aveva finito con le compere e che potevano ritornare al castello.

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄


	10. 10

Harry, agitato, si trovava nella camera di Lily. Era pomeriggio inoltrato e aveva già finito i compiti. 

"è successo qualcosa?" Domandò lei vedendo il figlio agitato.

"No...è solo che..." arrossì violentemente "d-dovrei dirti una cosa" disse velocemente cercando di non arrossire ancora di più e torturandosi di più le povere mani "m-mi sono f-fidanzato..." sussurrò. 

"Che bello amore!" esclamò contenta "chi è la fortunata?"

Harry abbassò la testa "ehm..." ecco ora aveva paura. E se non avrebbe accettato il fatto di avere un figlio gay e lo avrebbe lasciato da solo? "è un lui" sussurrò sperando che la madre non avesse sentito. 

"Allora chi è il fortunato?" chiese dolcemente accarezzandogli la guancia. 

Harry alzò la testa di scatto sorpreso "N-non fa niente che mi piace u-un ragazzo?"

"Certo tesoro, non fa niente" lo rassicurò "dai dimmi chi è, sono curiosa" 

Il ragazzo ridacchiò imbarazzato "Draco Malfoy" poi si spiegò meglio visto l'espressione interrogativa della madre "È un Serpeverde molto bello, quel ragazzo biondo che alla prima lezione di pozioni era seduto vicino a me. Te lo ricordi?"

"Aaah si ho capito. Beh figliolo ottima scelta, è un bel ragazzo e sembra intelligente"

"Si lo è" disse Harry con aria sognante e Lily ridacchiò contenta per il figlio "ci siamo messi insieme ieri. Mi sono dichiarato a lui, ancora mi chiedo con quale coraggio, e poi sono scappato. Ma lui mi ha preso subito per il braccio e mi ha baciato dicendomi che ricambia i miei sentimenti" ammise felice e imbarazzato. 

"Aw che bello tesoro, sono così contenta per te" gli diede un bacio sulla fronte e poi lo abbracciò. 

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

Lily si stava dirigendo sorridente verso la sala Grande dopo aver lasciato suo figlio e il suo ragazzo da soli: meritavano un po' di privacy. Si voltò verso il tavolo degli insegnanti e vide il suo migliore amico, il sorriso si allargò ancora di più, parlare con il preside. Prima di andarsi a sedere salutò Hermione, era una ragazza molto simpatica e sin da quando l'aveva conosciuta erano andate subito d'accordo. Dopo il saluto si accomodò vicino al suo amico "Hey Sev!"

"Ciao Lily" disse arrabbiato. 

"Succede qualcosa?"

"Albus..." alzò gli occhi al cielo "ha deciso che oggi assisterà alle lezioni" 

"Che bello" esclamò. 

"Magnifico guarda" disse sarcastico "non oso immaginare cosa farà durante la mia lezione" lanciò un'occhiataccia al preside che stava parlando con la McGranitt. 

"Secondo me sarà divertente" poi si voltò verso gli studenti che sembravano sorpresi per qualcosa: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy stavano entrando mano nella mano nella sala Grande. 

Si sentivano sussurri del tipo "Potter e Malfoy mano nella mano???" , "perché si tengono per mano?", "ma stanno insieme?" e parecchi lamenti da parte delle ragazze che speravano di avere qualche speranza con uno dei due. 

Harry, stanco da quel vociare, si girò verso il fidanzato e lo baciò "stiamo insieme ok? Se ora siete soddisfatti della mia risposta potreste farci il piacere di farvi gli affari vostri?" Molti annuirono e si girarono imbarazzati continuando a mangiare. 

Lily guardava il figlio felice ma poi si voltò sentendo l'amico tossire "Sev" lo chiamò allarmata "tutto bene?"

"Si..cioè no...si.."

"Deciditi" ironizzò. 

"Potter e Malfoy stanno insieme??" domandò e per la prima volta non finse di non essere sorpreso. 

"Bella coppia vero?" si intromise il preside facendo quasi cadere un po' di vino dal bicchiere di Severus. 

"Albus sta' attento" si lamentò il professore. 

"Scusami mio caro ragazzo" poi si rivolse a Lily "mia cara credo che avrai saputo da Severus che assisterò ad una vostra lezione vero?"

"Si me lo ha detto Severus"

"Mio caro ragazzo indovina quale sarà la prima lezione che ho intenzione di vedere?"

"Ti prego Albus non dirmi che sarà la mia" rispose esasperato. 

"Bravo Severus hai indovinato" disse allegramente "l'ho sempre detto che sei molto intelligente" si complimentò prendendo un budino al cioccolato vicino a lui "tieni questo è il tuo premio" glielo mise accanto al suo piatto, poi ritornò a parlare con la McGranitt.

Severus, che stava ormai perdendo la pazienza, guardò disgustato il dolce e fece per allontanarlo. Poi si ricordò che a Lily da piccola piaceva molto quindi lo avvicinò al piatto di lei "Tieni, lo puoi mangiare tu. A me non piace"

Il volto della donna si illuminò "Davvero?? Grazie" prese un cucchiaino e iniziò a mangiarlo.

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice:
> 
> Si lo so che non ha senso far mettere a caso Harry e Draco insieme ma non avevo nemmeno un'idea.... mi dispi raga🥺


	11. 11

Severus Piton quel giorno era furioso, più di tantissime altre volte. Il motivo? Semplice: Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Silente.

Era entrato in classe sbattendo con forza la porta e già da allora il preside aveva iniziato a tormentarlo. 

"Severus credo che dovresti fare attenzione alla porta" lo rimproverò cercando di non ridere. 

"Mi scusi preside" sibilò arrabbiato per poi incamminarsi fino ad arrivare fino ai primi banchi, seguito da Silente "come avrete capito" iniziò "oggi avremmo il grande onore di avere il preside in classe" disse sarcastico. 

"Salve miei cari ragazzi"

"Buongiorno preside" salutarono tutti i ragazzi Grifondoro e Serpeverde del settimo anno.

"Bene prima di iniziare" si voltò minaccioso verso un Serpeverde "signor Smith hai fatto il compito che ti avevo assegnato la volta scorsa?" 

"I-io..si signore" rispose immediatamente e tirò fuori la pergamena porgendola al professore 

"Bene" gliela strappò di mano "spera per te che sia perfetta" si allontanò dal banco dello studente e si fermò vicino al preside 

"Ragazzo mio lo hai spaventato" sussurrò Silente "perché lo hai fatto?"

"Ha umiliato Lily" guardò male il ragazzo "ora fammi fare lezione per favore"

"Certo Severus"

"Oggi faremo compito a sorpresa per vedere cosa vi ricordate dell'anno scorso" ghignò appena i ragazzi si lamentarono "se vi lamentate ancora toglierò 10 minuti del tempo disponibile per svolgere il test" tutti smisero immediatamente di parlare e Severus prese la bacchetta per consegnare i compiti 

"Sbaglio o avevi detto di voler fare lezione?" sussurrò il preside

"Si chiama compito a sorpresa apposta Albus" ironizzò, poi si rivolse agli studenti "avete tutta l'ora a disposizione" tutti i ragazzi iniziarono immediatamente a scrivere sapendo che il professore non avrebbe mai concesso un secondo in più. 

E così fu: alle 10:00 precise ritirò tutti i compiti e fece uscire gli alunni. 

"Bene miei cari ragazzi credo proprio che vi seguirò. State andando nell'aula di pozioni giusto?" Chiese il preside sulla soglia della porta

"Si preside" rispose Harry che teneva la mano a Draco. 

"Bene allora andiamo" uscì dalla classe e seguì i ragazzi guardando contento Harry e Draco. 

Entrarono nell'aula di pozioni e questa volta i banchi erano disposti normalmente. Silente salutò la professoressa e si mise vicino a Neville. 

"Bene ragazzi" iniziò la Evans "oggi faremo una pozione particolare che ci permetterà di creare delle nuvole" esclamò entusiasta e fece comparire le istruzioni sulla lavagna "potete iniziare" 

Tutti iniziarono tranne Neville che era più agitato del solito dato che vicino a lui c'era il preside. 

"Tutto bene?" Chiese quest'ultimo. 

"I-io...s-si" cercò di prendere delle ampolle ma, sbatamente, le fece cadere sul banco "oh..io l-le raccolgo subito..." allungò il braccio facendo quasi cadere un liquido azzurrino "c-che sbadato" 

"Ti aiuto io" disse gentilmente il preside prendendo le ampolle "allora per prima cosa tagliuzza queste radici e mettile nel calderone"

"G-grazie mille" e iniziò a fare quello che gli aveva detto Silente.

"Prego caro ragazzo, poi quando hai finito metti un po' di questo liquido" gli indicò l'ampolla più grande "mescola il tutto e infine, quando te lo dice la professoressa, recita l'incantesimo sulla lavagna" 

Neville seguì tutto alla lettera, ignaro di quello che sarebbe successo tra poco. 

"Bene ragazzi se avete finito tutti sollevate la bacchetta e recitate questo semplice incantesimo scritto sulla lavagna" lo indicò "vedrete che la pozione si trasformerà piano a piano in una nuvola"

Neville che stranamente era riuscito, o almeno così sembrava, a fare un'ottima pozione eseguì l'incantesimo seguito dagli altri compagni. La nuvola salì salendo verso il soffitto e all'improvviso sentì delle goccioline. Diventarono sempre di più finché non si ritrovò bagnato fradicio. 

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

Tutti i ragazzi e i professori erano stati radunati in sala Grande. Gli alunni Grifondoro e Corvonero guardavano confusi e divertiti i ragazzi, bagnati dalla testa ai piedi, Serpeverde e Tassorosso. 

"Miei cari ragazzi vi ho riuniti qui perché abbiamo un problema" spiegò Albus Silente

"Non si era notato Albus" commentò arrabbiato Severus Piton bagnato dalla testa ai piedi,che si trovava casualmente nei sotterranei, prima che il preside lo azzittisse con lo sguardo.

"Si da il caso che a causa ad una pozione venuta male del signor Longbottom" riprese Silente fermando in tempo Piton che sicuramente avrebbe detto chissà quale cattiveria contro l'alunno "i sotterranei della scuola siano interamente allagati e impraticabili. Quindi, i dormitori di Tassorosso e Serpeverde non potranno essere utilizzati dai loro studenti" 

"Complimenti, Longbottom" si lamentò Draco prima di ricevere una gomitata nelle costole da Harry. 

"Draco non ti lamentare, potremmo passare più tempo insieme" gli sussurrò malizioso Potter.

"Mmh questo cambia tutto allora" sussurrò a sua volta Malfoy. 

"Comunque" riprese Silente dopo la breve interruzione "io, che modestamente sono il brillante e intelligentissimo preside di questa scuola, ho trovato una soluzione perfetta per tutti : finché il danno non sarà risolto i Grifondoro ospiteranno i Serpeverde e i Corvonero i Tassorosso" molti ragazzi si lamentarono ma Silente li ignorò e continuò "La professoressa Evans è nella stessa situazione ma non vi preoccupate miei cari"

"Io mi preoccuperei" disse Piton a bassa voce. 

"Non mi interrompere Severus" ordinò a bassa voce "stavo dicendo che ho avuto una brillante idea: la professoressa sarà ospitata da- " venne nuovamente interrotto dal professore 

Severus aveva capito le intenzioni del preside "no Albus non ci provare. Ascoltami ti prego non lo fare" pregò a bassa voce al preside che, però, lo ignorò. 

"Severus Piton" esclamò allegro Silente mentre qualcuno vicino a lui decideva come ucciderlo: Avada kedavra? Potrebbe essere un'idea ma è troppo veloce e indolore. Crocifissione? Nah, troppo Gesù Cristo. Torturarlo? Si potrebbe essere un'idea. 

Pensieri profondi quelli di Severus Piton. 

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄


	12. 12

Un raro esemplare di Severus Piton arrabbiato a morte (XD?) si trovava nell'ufficio del preside. 

"Severus potresti gentilmente smettere di camminare avanti e indietro nel mio ufficio?" Domandò calmo Silente. 

Piton si fermò e lanciò un'occhiataccia all'amico "Albus mi puoi spiegare perché l'hai fatto?"

"Non so tu Severus ma io non farei dormire gli alunni e Lily immersi nell'acqua" rispose il preside mangiando una caramella al limone.

"Mi credi uno stupido?" chiese sedendosi alla poltroncina davanti alla scrivania del preside.

"No, Severus, penso che tu sia molto intelligente" ammise sorridento "ne vuoi una?" domandò offrendogli una caramella. 

Piton fece una faccia disgustata e ignorò quell'offerta del tutto fuori luogo "pensavi davvero che io avrei creduto anche solo per un istante che fosse stato Longbottom a provocare l'allagamento? Albus ho insegnato in quella classe per troppo tempo per affermare che sfortunatamente li conosco benissimo, non sarebbe mai stato capace di arrivare a quel punto della pozione. Anzi non avrebbe saputo nemmeno iniziarla"

"Stai mettendo in dubbio il metodo di insegnamento della professoressa Evans"

"Non ho mai detto questo Albus! Sono sicurissimo che Lily insegni benissimo" esclamò indignato "sei stato tu lo so. Guarda caso sei stato vicino a lui tutto il tempo"

"Ok, forse ti avevo sottovalutato" ammise Silente "come fai a saperlo?"

"Questo non ha importanza" distolse lo sguardo "perché lo hai fatto?"

"Il motivo è semplice, ho saputo da Harry che il signor Malfoy non si trova bene con i suoi compagni di dormitorio quindi ho dovuto trovare una soluzione. E poi scusa perché ti devi fare tutti questi complessi?Non sei contento che dividerai la stanza con Lily?"

"Che cosa?! No che non lo sono Albus"

"Perché?"

"Non posso averla in camera con me"

"Perché?"

"Albus finirò per impazzire con lei"

"Perché?" Insistette.

"Andiamo Albus, sai cosa provo per lei."

"Si lo so ma quindi?"

"Quindi, Albus, non capisci quanto soffrirò ad averla così vicina a me ma non poterla amare come vorrei?" sospirò "sai che colpo basso mi stai tirando in questo momento? Ti odio."

"So che non mi odi veramente quindi non mi preoccupo" fece spallucce. 

"Toglimela dalla stanza, sono sicuro che a Minerva farà piacere condividere i le sue stanze con Lily" ordinò.

"Da quando mi dai ordini?"

"Da adesso!"

"Non ci sono altre camere, e no!" lo fermò con la mano per non farlo protestare "Minerva non la può ospitare. E poi sono sicuro che starete benissimo insieme" poi si avvicinò alla scrivania e prese una scacchiera "partita a scacchi?"

"Sei assurdo" commentò Severus prima di uscire dall'ufficio del preside e dirigersi verso le sue stanze per pensare a quali torture usare contro il vecchio mago. 

Arrivò immediatamente nel suo ufficio furioso e si bloccò sulla porta appena vide Lily Evans seduta sul suo divano. 

"Ciao Sev" lo salutò l'amica alzandosi per abbracciarlo.

"Ciao Lily" Severus ricambiò l'abbraccio e sentì la rabbia scivolare via piano piano "Hai già sistemato le tue cose?"

"No non ancora. Volevo aspettare a te perché non so in che camera poter stare" ammise lei.

"Allora...la camera da letto dovrai dividerla con me..." disse rendendosene conto solo ora.

"Oh" arrossì lei "allora...ok" si staccò dall'abbraccio "credo che inizierò a mettere a posto i vestiti" detto questo seguì l'amico che si stava dirigendo già nella stanza "Ho capito che tu e i colori allegri non andate d'accordo" scherzò lei appena entrò nella camera: era tutta nera, con un armadio marrone, un letto con i cuscini verde chiaro e le varie lenzuola verde scuro e i vari mobili marroni. 

Severus ghignò e trasfigurò una sedia in un secondo letto, con lenzuola di colori allegri e luminosi per la gioia della donna, dall'altro lato dove si trovava il suo "Potrai dormire qui" si voltò verso l'amica. 

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

Piton era seduto sul suo letto e guardava Lily muoversi velocemente dall'armadio dove aveva appena finito di sistemare i suoi vestiti, sorridente come sempre, e avvicinarsi alle finestre spalancandole totalmente per fare entrare la luce. 

Sbuffò. Lui odiava la luce.

Dopo averlo fatto Lily prese alcuni libri e si diresse verso la libreria scura.  
Stette così per mezz'ora poi si voltò verso l'amico e incrociò le braccia "c'è qualcosa che non va?" gli chiese disturbata dal suo lungo silenzio "sei...silenzioso"

"No, è tutto ok"rispose lui riemergendo dai propri pensieri "e poi lo sai che sono un tipo piuttosto silenzioso"

Ma Lily non parve convinta "non ci credo" replicò lei sedendosi accanto a lui sul letto "lo capisco quando c'è qualcosa che non va"

"No, non c'è nulla"

"Ti dà fastidio che io sia qui?" chiese Lily abbassando tristemente la testa.

"no, affatto io..." si bloccò "non devi preoccuparti per questo" accennò a quello che sarebbe potuto sembrare un sorriso "la tua presenza può solo rendermi felice."

"bene" disse Lily sorridendo sollevata "sono contenta che tu non sia triste a causa mia" sorrise ancora. I boccoli rossi le cadevano sulle spalle candide e la luce dei suoi occhi verdi sembrava illuminare da sola tutta la stanza. Si alzò felice dal letto per finire di sistemare tutto. 

Intanto Severus era rimasto a guardarla incantato, stava sistemando dei fiori sopra un tavolo illuminato ora dalla luce del sole. La trovò magnifica e si chiese perché mai non la volesse come sua inquilina, perché non avesse fatto i salti di gioia all'idea di starle accanto.

"Sai" fece lei girandosi un momento verso di lui " sono contenta di aver ritrovato il mio migliore amico"

Migliore amico....  
Quelle parole bastarono per ricordargli perché l'avrebbe voluta lontana e perché si stava autoconvincendo che lei non fosse nulla per lui: perché lui non era nulla per lei. Era e sarà sempre solo un amico per lei.

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄


	13. 13

Erano un paio di giorni che Severus Piton condivideva le sue stanze con Lily ed erano praticamente cambiate, e questo per colpa sua dato che non riusciva a dirle di no.   
Per fare un esempio, la camera da letto: le finestre erano sempre spalancate facendo entrare la luce; le tende nere erano state sostituite da alcune verdi con dei gigli; l'enorme armadio era riempito quasi del tutto con i vestiti della donna; c'erano vasi con vari fiori sul comodino di lei, sul tavolo al centro della camera e sul mobile vicino alla libreria; per non parlare del grandissimo tappeto rosa vicino al letto di Lily, appena Severus lo vide dovette appellare tutto il suo autocontrollo per non farlo sparire. 

Adesso il professore si stava dirigendo verso l'ufficio del preside dopo aver visto che nei sotterranei non c'era nemmeno una goccia d'acqua, aveva controllato d'appertutto minuziosamente. Davanti al Gargoile pronunciò "sorbetto al limone" ed entrò. 

"Severus, ragazzo mio, cosa ti porta qui di prima mattina?" domandò il vecchio mago posando un foglio sulla scrivania. 

"Ho visto che non c'è più acqua nei sotterranei"

"Quindi?" domandò facendo spallucce. 

"Quindi potresti far ritornare i ragazzi nei loro dormitori e Lily nelle sue stanze non credi?" domandò il professore iniziando ad innervosirsi. 

"Non vedo perché io debba farlo Severus, nessuno si è lamentato, anzi il contrario" 

"Allora non farli ritornare nei sotterranei ma manda via Lily"

"Ancora con questa storia Severus?" domandò incredulo. 

"Si Albus, e continuerò fino a quando non la farai andare via"

"Sarà un lungo anno allora" alzò teatralmente gli occhi al cielo "posso dirti cosa ne penso di voi due?"

"No, e non voglio saperlo" rispose l'insegnante infastidito, poi guardò male Silente "ma ora tu mi ignorerai e me lo dirai lo stesso, dico bene?"

"Dici benissimo Severus, credo che fra te e Lily" ma Severus lo interruppe.

"Non dire niente"

"Ascoltami..."

"No"

"Io penso che..."

"No Albus. Toglimela dalla stanza, è un ordine"

"Severus il preside sono io non mi puoi dare ordini, decido io. E poi credo, anzi ne sono sicuro, che questa sarà un'ottima occasione per voi due" lo guardò sorridente "ora, ti chiedo di uscire Severus. Sarei un po' impegnato" Piton, per non maledirlo, uscì di fretta sbattendo la porta sentendo il preside urlargli divertito e forse anche malizioso "mi raccomando divertitevi voi due"

Durante il percorso per arrivare nelle sue stanze tolse qualche punto a dei ragazzi Grifondoro, giusto per non perdere l'abitudine, e maledì mentalmente il preside. Appena entrò vide Lily seduta sul divano con dei compiti in mano. Si avvicinò e si sedette "ciao Lily"

Lei alzò di scatto la testa e gli sorrise "ciao Sev" lo salutò in tono stanco. 

"Sei stanca?"

"Un po' " rispose per poi mostrargli i fogli sul tavolino "ho corretto tutti quei compiti e mi rimangono ancora questi" ne indicò una trentina che si trovavano sul divano vicino a lei. 

"Vuoi aiutata?" si propose subito lui.

"Se non è un disturbo per te"

"No, non ti preoccupare" prese uno dei fogli e lesse il nome. Ronald Weasley... bene sarà andato sicuramente male pensò iniziando a correggere il compito e dopo un po si accorse di avere ragione: sul compito c'erano più righe rosse che parole. Scrisse una 'T' alla destra del foglio e ne prese un altro. Continuò così finché Lily non lo chiamò toccandogli il braccio, si voltò verso di lei "Si?" Lei gli porse un foglio "cos'è?"

"Il compito di Harry" rispose lei

"Perché lo hai dato a me?"

"Perché non me la sento di mettergli un brutto voto" gli fece vedere il compito pieno di errori "mettiglielo tu ti prego"

Severus alzò un sopracciglio e prese il foglio "una 'T' come il signor Weasley" sospirò. Segnò il voto e lo diede a Lily. 

"Peccato che non è bravo in pozioni" sussurrò triste posando il compito del figlio sugli altri. 

"Credo sia stata l'antipatia che ha nei miei confronti" ammise lui.

"Ma no Sev" disse lei convinta "comunque usciamo un po'?" domandò eccitata.

"E dove vorresti andare? Sono quasi le undici"

"In cucina"

"In cucina?" 

"Si, sai quel luogo dove si cucina" spiegò ironica lei "hai presente?"

"So cos'è una cucina Lily" roteò gli occhi "ma perché ci vuoi andare?" 

"Mi sembra ovvio Sev" esclamò lei roteando il dito "ho fame e voglio mangiare un po' di cioccolato" disse come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. Poi si alzò "dai andiamo" ordinò all'amico.

"Come?" domandò lui alzando lo sguardo verso di lei. 

"Andiamo in cucina Sev" 

"No Lily" 

"Dai Sev ti prego" prese la mano dell'uomo e iniziò a tirare. 

Severus, vedendo la mano di Lily prendere la sua, sorrise lievemente e si alzò "e va bene andiamo"

Lily saltò dalla gioia "Evviva! Sei il migliore Sev" tenendo ancora la mano a lui uscì dall'ufficio. Si mise quasi a correre trascinandosi dietro il suo povero amico arrivando in poco tempo in cucina. "Bene, secondo te dove potrebbe essere la cioccolata?" domandò a Severus iniziando a cercare in giro. 

"Non lo so Lily..." rispose lui mettendosi in un angolo a braccia incrociate. 

La donna sbuffò e continuò a cercare ancora. Dopo un po' di tempo, che a Severus parve un'eternità, finalmente trovò la cioccolata e si avvicinò all'amico porgendogliene un po'. 

"Non ne voglio Lily, grazie lo stesso" rifiutò gentilmente lui.

"Oh va bene...." sussurrò triste ma si riprese subito "beh meglio per me! Ne mangerò di più" esclamò contenta e Severus scosse la testa divertito.   
Appena finì di mangiare uscirono dalla cucina e iniziarono a camminare per ritornare nelle stanze del professore. 

Erano arrivati al piano terra quando a Lily venne la fantastica idea di sedersi un po' per parlare. 

Si trovavano all'esterno, nel chiostro, seduti sull'erba a gambe distese quando sentirono dei passi provenire dall'inizio del corridoio. Severus si voltò verso dove venivano i passi pronto a togliere molti punti allo studente sfortunato e a dargli una bella punizione, ma capì con orrore che si trattava di Gazza. Imprecò sottovoce e prese Lily per mano andando a nascondersi sotto una panchina. Fu una mossa sbagliata: ora si ritrovava sotto il dolce peso di Lily con il viso pericolosamente vicino a quello della donna. Deglutì, con il cuore che gli batteva sempre più forte, e spostò lo sguardo trovando improvvisamente interessante l'erba vicino a lui.   
Sentì i passi di Gazza avvicinarsi e pregò Salazar che non li vedesse, e per fortuna quest'ultimo parve averlo ascoltato dato che quei passi si allontanarono. Aspettò un po' di tempo contemplando la bellezza di quei fili d'erba verdi, poi vide Lily alzarsi, piuttosto imbarazzata, e porgergli la mano. 

Dopo che si fu alzato si rivolse all'amica "beh credo che dovremmo tornare in camera.." propose mentre mentalmente si diede dello stupido: insomma erano due insegnanti, non c'era bisogno di nascondersi dato che Gazza non poteva fare niente a loro.

"Mmh si, andiamo" lo prese nuovamente per mano e si incamminarono in silenzio verso le stanze del professore, ignari che Gazza li avesse visti.

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄


	14. 14

Era il 30 ottobre e, come ogni anno, la sala Grande era addobbata a festa per Halloween. Tutti la guardavano ammirati, tranne un noto professore vestito sempre di nero: ebbene sì Severus Piton. Quando quella mattina entrò con Lily trattenne a stento un 'potrei vomitare' e stette tutto il tempo con un espressione di disgusto totale, la quale peggiorò appena il preside si alzò per parlare. 

"Miei carissimi ragazzi" richiamò l'attenzione Silente con una frase originalissima "dato che domani è Halloween io, il magnifico e intelligentissimo preside di questa scuola, ho deciso di organizzare una festa" annunciò. 

E fin qui tutto ok, più o meno pensò Severus con già in mente come avrebbe passato la serata dato che ovviamente Albus lo avrebbe obbligato a partecipare: guardare Lily, starsene in disparte, guardare Lily, togliere qualche punto ai Grifondoro tanto per non perdere l'abitudine, guardare Lily, lamentarsi con Albus Silente, guardare Lily e ritornare nelle sue stanze infastidito. Ah e ultima cosa....guardare Lily. 

"Sarà un ballo a cui dovrete partecipare tutti, anche i professori" ignorò l'occhiataccia che gli lanciò Piton e continuò "ovviamente dovrete avere tutti un'accompagnatrice o accompagnatore" sedendosi lanciò un'occhiata maliziosa, senza farsi vedere dagli altri ovviamente, a Severus e a Lily.

"Lo sai vero che non la inviterò?" sussurrò Severus, per non farsi sentire da Lily, al preside.

"Non so di cosa stai parlando Severus" fece il vago lui facendo alzare gli occhi al più giovane "comunque ho saputo che dalla cucina manca del cioccolato da ieri notte, tu e Lily ne sapete qualcosa?"

"Non vedo perché dovremmo" 

"Beh giusto, sicuramente stavate facendo qualcosa di più interessante" ammiccò maliziosamente Silente facendo andare di traverso il cibo al professore "oh scusami mio caro ragazzo non intendevo farti affogare, perdona questo povero vecchio" aspettò che Severus si riprendesse poi propose "comunque credo che dovresti invitare Lily"

"Ti ho già detto di no"

"Severus anche tu dovrai avere un'accompagnatrice. Certo, potresti anche andarci con Sibilla. È da quando ho dato l'annuncio del ballo che non fa altro che guardare in questa direzione" 

Severus lo guardò torvo "non ci tengo ad andarci con Sibilla" sibilò disgustato. 

"Allora vacci con Lily" disse semplicemente lui.

"Continuerai per molto Albus?" domandò esasperato e stanco l'altro. Perché non capiva che non avrebbe mai trovato il coraggio per invitare Lily al ballo? Che poi perché quest'anno anche i professori devono partecipare in coppia?

"Fino a quando non dirai che la inviterai"

"Aspetta e spera allora" detto questo stette in silenzio sopportando lo sguardo interrogativo di Lily, quello particolarmente divertito di Silente e quello insistente della Cooman.

Appena finì di mangiare Lily si recò dal figlio che stava salutando Draco con un bacio "ciao Harry" lo salutò contenta. 

"Ciao mamma"

"Allora? Sei contento di questo ballo?"

"Si" esclamò contento guardando il corridoio da dove il suo ragazzo era andato via "ci andrò con Draco, tu?" chiese voltandosi verso la madre "dato che anche i professori devono avere un accompagnatore, credo che dovrai proprio venirci con un certo professore di tua conoscenza"

"Severus?"

"Si mamma"

"Io..." iniziò incerta, sentendo le guance diventare calde "credi che ci verrebbe con me?"

"Si" rispose semplicemente il figlio adocchiando il suo professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure vicino alla colonna, vicino abbastanza per sentire la conversazione. 

"Beh...io...mi farebbe piacere essere invitata da lui..." disse a disagio "senti Harry dovrei fare una piccola ricerca, vado un po' in biblioteca"

"Va bene mamma, ci vediamo dopo" Lily gli diede un bacio sulla guancia e quando fu abbastanza lontana Potter si avvicinò al suo insegnante "salve professore"

"Salve alunno"

"Ha sentito la conversazione tra me e mia madre vero?"

"No" mentì.

"Non le credo, comunque dato che lei dice che non ha sentito deve sapere che mamma ci verrebbe volentieri al ballo con lei"

"Quindi Potter?"

"Quindi potreste invitarla no?"

"No Potter" si staccò dalla colonna e senza lasciare il tempo al ragazzo di replicare abbandonò la sala Grande con mille pensieri nella testa. 

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

Intanto Lily si era diretta verso la biblioteca in cerca di Hermione sapendo sicuramente che lei fosse lì, infatti appena arrivò la vide seduta su una sedia con molti libri abbastanza spessi poggiati sul tavolo. Si avvicinò lentamente e a bassa voce, per non disturbare gli altri alunni presenti, le propose "ciao Hermione, ti andrebbe di venire con me a Hogsmeade per comprare i vestiti per la festa di domani?" 

La ragazza sussultò e chiuse il libro voltandosi verso colei che le aveva parlato "certo mi piacerebbe. Poso questi libri e potremmo andare anche adesso" 

"Certo" prese i libri più pesanti "ti aiuto a metterli a posto"

Arrivate a Hogsmeade entrarono subito nella boutique aperta da poco. Non era molto grande ma era molto elegante. Le pareti erano lilla, il pavimento bianco e molti abiti incantati facevano l'inchino per poi ritornare nella loro posizione di prima. Li osservarono tutti incantate, erano magnifici e la scelta era molto difficile. 

Poi ad un tratto Hermione esclamò "bellissimo" indicò un abito elegantissimo completamente azzurro, con il corpetto brillantinato e la gonna ampia "Lily io provo questo" lo prese e andò nel camerino. 

Intanto Lily continuò a cercare un abito e dopo un po' ne trovò uno perfetto per lei: verde come i suoi occhi e molto semplice.

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dato che sono nuova su questo sito, chi mi sa dire cosa sono i kudos?


	15. 15

Nel cimitero di Godric's Hallow una donna vestita di nero si trovava inginocchiata davanti alla tomba di James Potter "Ciao James sono io, Lily. Ovviamente ti starai domandando come faccio ad essere viva... beh secondo Silente è stato il mio amore per Harry e il sacrificio che ho compiuto per lui" sospirò "perdonami tantissimo di non essere venuta a trovarti nemmeno una volta ma tra Harry e la scuola non ho avuto molto tempo.... mi dispiace per come sia andata a finire James.   
Mi dispiace che non abbiamo potuto vedere crescere il nostro Harry.  
Mi dispiace per come sia finita tra noi due. L'avrei dovuto capire, sai, che tu non mi amavi veramente o che avevi smesso di farlo ma ero troppo presa da nostro figlio per farlo.... ora è cresciuto e ti assomiglia molto.   
Mi dispiace che tu non lo possa vedere più" 

Con le lacrime agli occhi si avvicinò all'altra tomba: quella di Sirius Black. 

Harry le aveva raccontato tutto piangendo e incolpandosi della morte del Padrino.   
All'inizio non riusciva nemmeno a parlarne dato che si interrompeva sempre non volendo ricordare quel maledetto giorno al Ministero, ma rassicurato dalla madre riuscì a raccontare tutto piano a piano. 

Le aveva raccontato della finta visione, di lui e dei suoi amici che sono corsi per salvarlo, dei Mangiamorte e della profezia fino ad arrivare al momento in cui Bellatrix colpì Sirius. Le confessò anche che quando lo vide scomparire da dietro il velo voleva disperatamente seguirlo ma Remus riuscì a fermarlo. 

La prima volta che aveva visitato Godric's Hallow e le tombe dei genitori per la prima volta gli era venuto in mente Sirius. E grazie all'aiuto di Hermione trasfigurò una lapide per il Padrino, anche se non era presente il corpo.   
Credeva che, anzi ne era sicurissimo, che l'uomo aveva sempre desiderato riunirsi al suo migliore amico e a Lily e quella gli era sembrata un'ottima idea: poteva quasi vedere Ramoso e Felpato abbracciarsi e fare baccano mentre Lily li osservava tra un misto di gioia, tristezza e esasperazione. 

"Hey Sir, sono io Lily. Credo che tu abbia sentito tutto quello che ho detto a James e sappi che le mie scuse sono rivolte anche a te.  
Sai, quando Harry mi ha parlato della tua morte mi sono sentita malissimo.... mi manchi davvero tanto e pensare che non ti incontro da diciassette anni è deprimente.   
Harry mi ha raccontato che ottimo padrino sei stato, anche se alcune tue scelte non mi sono piaciute! Ma tu sei.... eri fatto così.   
Ci manchi tantissimo, così come ci manca James" si alzò da terra pulendosi i pantaloni scuri e asciugandosi le lacrime "bene io ora vado, ciao..." detto questo si smaterializzò fuori dai confini di Hogwarts e si incamminò all'interno della scuola. 

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

Oggi, come ieri e domani, gli studenti non avrebbero avuto lezione a causa della festa e insieme agli insegnanti stavano decorando l'intera scuola a tema Halloween. Notò suo figlio trasfigurare alcuni sassolini in zucche e si avvicinò "hey Harry"

"Ciao mamma" la salutò lui sistemando meglio la zucca appena trasfigurata.

"Vuoi aiuto?" 

Harry guardò su un foglietto il percorso che doveva decorare con le zucche, poi si voltò verso la madre "si grazie, ci sono troppo sassolini da trasfigurare" 

"Bene allora ti aiuto" detto questo prese la bacchetta e fece la stessa cosa del figlio. 

"Hermione ieri mi ha detto che siete andate a Hogsmeade a comprare i vestiti per il ballo di questa sera, quindi qualcuno ti ha invitata?" 

"In realtà no, credo che andrò da sola..." sospirò pensando a quanto le sarebbe piaciuto andarci con il suo amico. E come se lo avesse appena chiamato eccolo che veniva verso di loro "ciao Severus"

"Ciao Lily, Potter"

"Salve professore" 

"Hai da fare Sev?" chiese Lily piuttosto felice e speranzosa di poter rimanere un po' con il suo migliore amico.

"No perché?" 

"Ci aiuteresti per favore?"

"Se proprio devo..." prese la bacchetta e iniziò a trasfigurare i sassolini in zucche. 

Passarono gli altri dieci minuti così poi Harry ad un tratto esclamò "Ma tu guarda che ora si è fatta! Dovevo essere da Draco cinque minuti fa... mamma potreste continuare voi per favore?"

"Certo, vai dal tuo ragazzo" gli diede un bacio sulla guancia e Harry corse nella scuola, poi si girò verso Piton "allora.... ci vai con qualcuna a questo ballo?" domandò con il cuore a mille sperando, chissà perché, in una risposta negativa.

"No, chi mai vorrebbe venire con me? Ma tanto non mi importa... è solo uno stupido ballo a cui non voglio partecipare. Ti hanno invitata a te?"

"No" stette un po' in silenzio poi sussurrò senza pensarci "e se ci andassimo insieme?" 

"Come?" 

"Si insomma, il preside ha detto che anche noi insegnanti dobbiamo avere un accompagnatore quindi perché non ci andiamo insieme?"

"Io...ok va bene, se proprio dobbiamo partecipare..."

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

"Lily sei pronta?" domandò un po' stufo ma parecchio in tensione Severus da fuori la porta della camera da letto. 

"Si Sev" aprì la porta mettendosi davanti all'amico "allora come sto?" chiese leggermente agitata volteggiando su se stessa.  
Ma Severus Piton era troppo impegnato ad osservarla, grato di avere l'onore di vedere la meraviglia delle meraviglie in persona, per poterle rispondere "hey Sev ci sei?" chiese allora avvicinandosi di più e sventolando la mano davanti al volto dell'amico. 

Severus fu come svegliarsi da un bellissimo sogno e ancora con il cuore a mille rispose "Sei...sei bellissima" 

Lily sorrise così tanto che Severus si sentì l'uomo più felice del mondo per averle strappato quel sorriso magnifico "grazie Sev" gli spostò una ciocca di capelli neri caduta davanti agli occhi, si alzò un po' sulle punte maledicendo il fatto di essere più bassa di lui anche con i tacchi e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, proprio vicino alle labbra dell'uomo facendolo rabbrividire. Con ancora un po' di calore sulle guance prese per mano Severus "andiamo Sev" 

Severus si lasciò trascinare dalla donna. La sua mente vagava ancora a quel bacio, avuto vicino alle labbra, e gli sembrò di ritornare un ragazzino innamorato: felice per un piccolo ma bellissimo gesto. 

Si ritrovò improvvisamente nella Sala Grande ancora più addobbata di ieri: tutti i quattro tavoli delle Case erano stati messi ai lati e c'erano bibite e cibi di ogni tipo; il soffitto era incantato come al solito ed aveva un cielo mozzafiato, tutto stellato e sembrava magico; vari scheletri e zucche erano posizionati ai lati dei tavoli; al centro della Sala si trovava un'enorme pista da ballo arancione e nera.

I due si avviarono al tavolo dei professori passando tra vari ragazzi, alcuni già un po' brilli, e si ritrovarono al cospetto del preside della scuola vestito con una tunica nuova di zecca arancione con qualche pipistrello animato su di essa e un cappello, sempre nuovo, arancione. 

"Buonasera miei cari ragazzi" li salutò bonariamente posando sul tavolo dietro di lui la bibita che aveva appena finito di bere. 

"Buonasera Albus" lo salutò spostando infastidito lo sguardo su una zucca vicino alla gamba del tavolo sapendo già cosa stesse pensando Silente.

"Buonasera Silente, vedo che ha una nuova tunica" 

"Eh si" rispose lisciandosi un po' la tunica, poi spostò lo sguardo sull'amico che stava ancora guardando la decorazione "Severus, ragazzo mio, per stasera potevi almeno indossare qualcosa di diverso" sorrise scuotendo la testa vedendo il mago con la solita casacca scura. 

"Non vedo perché dovevo.." rispose indifferente l'altro riportando l'attenzione sul vecchio mago. 

"È una festa"

"Non vedo perché dovevo" ripeté sentendo Lily ridacchiare per poi sentire la stretta sulla sua mano allentarsi fino a scomparire. 

"Preside, Severus vado a salutare mio figlio, Draco e i suoi migliori amici. Torno subito"

"Ma certo mia cara" appena Lily scomparse Silente si voltò verso Piton che cercava di vedere la donna tra la folla "allora alla fine l'hai fatto"

"Come?" l'altro si ridestò da chissà quali pensieri cercando di stare attento alle parole del preside. 

"Alla fine l'hai invitata, te l'avevo detto io che l'avresti fatto"

"No, è stata Lily a chiedermelo" 

"Stai scherzando spero..." 

"No" si sentì prendere la mano destra e si voltò ritrovandosi ad una distanza pericolosamente vicina a Lily. 

"Sev balliamo un po'?" gli sussurrò nell'orecchio.

"Non so ballare Lily"

"Nemmeno io Sev" lo trascinò lentamente al centro della pista che si stava svuotando piano a piano dato che il primo ballo sarebbe toccato ai soli professori "ma possiamo provarci no?" gli mise la mano libera sulla spalla "ora metti la tua mano intorno alla mia vita"

"Come?" chiese pensando di aver capito male vedendo con la coda degli occhi gli altri professori iniziare a danzare. 

"Metti la tua mano intorno alla mia vita" disse più forte pensando che l'amico non avesse sentito bene a causa della musica. Poi, vedendolo leggermente distratto aggiunse "c'è qualche problema Sev?" 

"No...nessuno" posò lentamente e dolcemente la mano sulla schiena della donna. 

"Più giù Sev" ridacchiò cercando di ignorare quell'improvviso calore.

"Come?"

"La mano la devi mettere più giù"

Severus la mise più giù fulminando Albus, che stava ballando con la Mc.Granitt poco più in là, con lo sguardo sentendosi intanto tremendamente in imbarazzo. Insomma aveva tra le braccia la donna che amava e tutti gli studenti li stavano guardando! Poteva benissimo dire addio alla sua reputazione di pipistrello dei sotterranei....  
Guardò poi la donna davanti a lui e ,forse per l'atmosfera, iniziò a dondolare un po' sul posto seguito subito dopo da Lily.

"Ora..mmh...un passo avanti, poi uno indietro" iniziò a dire Lily facendoli così ballare. 

Danzarono per un tempo indefinito persi ognuno negli occhi degli altri non accorgendosi dei volti sereni e dolci di Albus e Minerva, dello sguardo contento e consapevole di qualcosa di Harry e di quello sorpreso del resto dei presenti.

Danzarono avvicinandosi sempre di più accompagnati ora anche da molte giovani coppie. Alcune che li ignoravano completamente per dedicarsi ai propri accompagnatori scambiandosi qualche bacio, altre che qualche volta lanciavano ancora sguardi pieni di stupore. 

"Hey Sev posso chiederti una cosa?" domandò lei con la testa poggiata sulla spalla dell'uomo. 

"Dimmi tutto Lily" 

"So che sono un po' ripetitiva ma perché non ti sei mai sposato?"

"Lily quante volte hai intenzione di chiedermelo?" domandò acidamente irriggidendosi. 

"Non lo so" fece spallucce "fino a quando non ti deciderai a rispondermi" si scostò leggermente dalla sua posizione e gli accarezzò la guancia dandogli poi un piccolo bacio su di essa "me lo dici? Ti prego"

"Io..." respirò qualche boccata d'aria. Prese un po' di coraggio "amavo una donna. Con tutto il mio cuore"

"E?"

"Lei si è sposata con un altro... l'ho scoperto quando mi arrivò via gufo l'invito ma io non ci sono andato. Non pensavo nemmeno che mi avrebbe invitato e non riuscivo a capire come aveva fatto a convincere il suo futuro marito" 

"Ah...mi dispiace Sev"

"Fa niente, è colpa mia"

"Perché?"

"L'ho allontanata e lei si è innamorata di un altro. Da quel giorno non mi sono mai interessato delle altre donne"

"Non ti sei mai sposato per lei?"

"Già..." rimasero in silenzio, Lily mise di nuovo la testa nell'incavo del collo di lui.

"La ami ancora?" domandò poi lei sentendosi un po' male facendo quella domanda.   
Sentì l'uomo a cui era abbracciata irrigidirsi un istante, poi riprendere a ballare lentamente e sospirare un paio di volte. 

Dentro la mente di Severus c'era una vera e propria tempesta la cui origine era: dirle l'amore che provi per lei o no? 

La scelta era difficile e ci pensò qualche minuto, poi parlò "Si la amo ancora. E s-" venne salvato dalla nuova canzone che mise il Dj e ringraziò Salazar e tutti i fondatori di Hogwarts per questo. 

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice: 
> 
> EH VOLEVATE!! 
> 
> Il nostro carissimo Sevy stava per dirle dei suoi sentimenti ma è troppo presto ancora.
> 
> Anyway che ne pensate del capitolo? 
> 
> Sono sicurissima che molti di voi mi uccideranno per non aver fatto vivere Sirius 🥺 ci ho pensato molto ed è stata una scelta difficilissima perché mi dispiaceva un sacco non includerlo nella storia, ma alla fine ho seguito la mia idea iniziale mi dispi 🥺


	16. Chapter 16

Dopo che la canzone piuttosto giovanile per i due salvò Severus Piton dell'umiliazione e dal probabile allontanamento della donna di cui è follemente innamorato uscirono dalla Sala Grande per dirigersi all'esterno, nel chiostro.   
Era semplicemente magnifico e ,anche se era Halloween ed era riempito di decorazioni a tema, c'era una certa nota di romanticismo nell'aria, complice il cielo stellato.

Il chiostro era avvolto da tante lucine galleggianti bianche, alcune delle zucche che avevano trasfigurato la mattina e molte rose rosse , sicuramente incantate, erano presenti tra i vari cespugli. 

Si sedettero sulla panchina dove una volta si erano stupidamente nascosti dopo essere andati in cucina "abbiamo fatto un ottimo lavoro eh?"

"Mmh si..." anche se era fine ottobre il freddo si iniziava a sentire, Lily iniziò a tremare leggermente e Severus lo notò "hai freddo?"

"Si un po' "

"Vuoi che rientriamo?"

"Voglio rimanere qui, l'atmosfera ha un non so che di romantico e il cielo visto da fuori è ancora più bello"

"Ok" Piton si alzò e iniziò a sbottonare i vari bottoni della sua casacca scura, ignaro che Lily aveva distolto lo sguardo dal cielo stellato per osservare, per un motivo a lei sconosciuto, l'amico rabbrividendo ancora di più, sicuramente per il freddo pensò lei.   
Fece in tempo a voltarsi dall'altro lato perché subito dopo sentì prima le calde e lunghe dita e poi la casacca di Severus sulle spalle. 

"Grazie Sev" disse lei inebriandosi del profumo di lui, sentendolo terribilmente magnifico "sei il migliore amico che si possa mai avere" si poggiò sulla spalla tesa dell'amico chiudendo poi gli occhi. 

~Un minuto di silenzio per il nostro Sevy che è sempre friendzonato rip XD~

Rimasero in quella posizione per un'ora senza parlare molto. Si scambiarono solo poche parole ma il silenzio non era pesante o imbarazzante, anzi era confortante con la musica provieniente dalla Sala Grande e il canto dei grilli di sottofondo.

Lily si godeva l'odore della casacca posata sulle sue spalle e il calore del corpo dell'uomo dai capelli neri, Severus era sempre in vigilanza costante per beccare e punire qualche coppia che coglieva l'occasione per uscire e girare per la scuola sicuramente non solo per passeggare mano nella mano. Maledetti marmocchi!

"Sev" 

"Si Lily?" distolse lo sguardo dal corridoio illuminato dalle lucine bianche del chiostro per dedicarlo a Lily, non vedendo così Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy camminare velocemente mano nella mano verso i sotterranei. Notò solo l'occhiolino della donna "perché quell'occhiolino?"

"Eh? No...niente. Mi è solo entrata qualcosa nell'occhio" mentì strofinandosi l'occhio "senti forse sarò un po' scortese ma ,non so quando tempo sia passato dal matrimonio, ma non credi che dovresti andare avanti? Magari innamorarti di qualcun'altra....?"

"Il mio cuore appartiene a lei. Sempre. E questo non cambierà mai" disse prima di fare una pausa "credo che andrò a controllare i corridoi per beccare qualche moccioso in piena tempesta ormonale. Puoi tenerti la casacca" si alzò e si allontanò senza nemmeno darle il tempo di rispondere, lasciandola confusa.

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice 
> 
> Credo che sia il capitolo più breve di tutti, è anche piuttosto banale se devo essere proprio sincera....


	17. 17

Erano passati un po' di giorni dal ballo e tutto era ritornato come prima. 

Le lezioni erano riprese il 4 novembre e,oggi, la prima lezione della mattinata per i ragazzi del settimo anno Grifondoro e Serpeverde era pozioni. La professoressa Evans aveva pensato ad un piccolo test per semplificare gli alunni dato che sicuramente non avrebbero prestato attenzione ad una spiegazione. 

Alcuni alunni, perlopiù Grifondoro, stavano già scendendo per andare nei sotterranei e tra di loro c'era la coppia più discussa di tutta la scuola: Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter. 

"Draco mi aiuterai con il test?"

"Mi dispiace ma sai che non posso proprio..." gli prese la mano "e poi non ti preoccupare che sarà semplicissimo, abbiamo ripassato tutto ieri. Andrai bene"

"Lo spero, non voglio deludere mamma" sospirò ed entrò nell'aula seguito dal fidanzato "peccato che questa volta non possiamo sederci vicini, ci vediamo alla fine dell'ora" detto questo lo baciò e si andò a sedere ansioso per il compito. 

La professoressa entrò qualche minuto più tardi "buongiorno ragazzi scusate il ritardo" disse mentre camminava verso la scrivania e consegnò i fogli dopo che gli alunni ebbero salutato a loro volta "ecco il test. È molto facile: dovete descrivere una posizione che, ne sono sicura, conoscete tutti. L'amortentia"

I ragazzi iniziarono a scrivere, chi tranquillamente e rapidamente dato che sapevano molto sulla pozione e altri che scrivevano due o tre parole per poi fermarsi a pensare cosa poter scrivere. 

Harry James Potter faceva parte della seconda categoria di studenti. Dopo i primi 10 minuti si era arreso sapendo già che sarebbe andato male e avrebbe deluso la madre. Stava guardando nervosamente verso il suo ragazzo che, al contrario di lui, aveva già scritto quindici centimetri di pergamena, e con una scrittura estremamente piccola anche! Scoraggiato riprese a scrivere cercando di ricordare cosa aveva ripassato con Draco, ma la maggior parte dei ricordi erano incentrati su cosa avessero fatto dopo aver studiato e che aveva apprezzato di più. 

L'ora passò subito e i ragazzi vennero distratti, chi ancora si stava scervellando a scrivere qualcosa, dalla voce dell'insegnante "bene ragazzi potete consegnare i compiti e ci vediamo alla prossima lezione" i ragazzi rimanenti si alzarono mettendosi in fila e consegnarono i fogli. "Li correggerò il prima possibile e ve li porterò alla prossima lezione"

"Bene andiamo?" Chiese Draco appena Harry lo ragiunse.

"Si..." rispose lui prendendolo per mano.

"Com'è andato il compito?"

"Uno schifo"

"Perché? Avevamo ripassato tutto ieri Harry"

"Lo so ma non riuscivo a ricordarmi molto. Diciamo che mi veniva altro in mente...." rispose attento a non farsi sentire dai compagni. 

"Tipo?"

"Tipo quello che abbiamo fatto dopo aver studiato" si avvicinò di più a lui "sai non mi dispiacerebbe affatto ripetere quello"

"Mmh nemmeno a me" lo baciò e poi lo trascinò dall'altra parte, verso i dormitori dei Serpeverde.

"Draco abbiamo lezione..." si fermò Harry ricordandosi della lezione di trasfigurazione. 

"Fa niente se la saltiamo per una volta" tentò di convincerlo l'altro "dai andiamo" e lo trascinò letteralmente nel suo dormitorio.

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

Lily Evans sospirò per l'ennesima volta davanti al compito pieno di segni rossi del figlio....perché va così male in pozioni? 

Delusa, scrisse una 'T' sul compito e decise che avrebbe fatto ripetere la pozione a Harry. Continuò a correggere gli altri compiti fino a quando non sentì la porta chiudersi. Si voltò verso di essa e sorrise vedendo il suo migliore amico "hey Sev"

"Ciao Lily" salutò lui togliendosi il mantello e la casacca, ignaro dello sguardo di lei. "Che fai?"

La professoressa in risposta gli fece vedere i test che stava correggendo.

"Sai Lily, tra poco fai più compiti di me" affermò lui sarcastico guadagnandosi una linguaccia dall'amica che ignorò "comunque se non ti dispiace potresti continuare a correggerli...che ne so....in camera da letto? Tra poco dovrebbe venire un ragazzo Grifondoro del secondo anno per scontare una punizione"

Lei sbuffò e si alzò dal divano nero "va bene Sev" si avvicinò a lui, si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia "non essere troppo cattivo con lui, ok?" si avviò verso la camera da letto con le guancie arrossate, anche se non se ne spiegava il motivo.

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄


	18. 18

Lily si stava dirigendo in Sala Grande con il figlio per pranzare. La lezione non era andata molto bene perché, anche se avevano paura di cosa potesse fare il loro capo-casa, alcuni Serpeverde si erano lamentati del loro voto non molto buono in Pozioni. Per loro grandissima fortuna la professoressa aveva deciso di ignorarli e aveva fatto promettere a Malfoy di non dire niente a Piton.

"Harry" lo chiamò lei.

"Si mamma?"

"Lo sai vero che dovrai recuperare il tuo voto in pozioni?"

Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo "si mamma"

"Oggi sei impegnato?" 

"Fino alle 6 no.." 

"Bene, allora ci vediamo in biblioteca così ripasseremo insieme ok?" guardò verso il tavolo degli insegnanti e sorrise "magari potrebbe venire anche il professor Piton dato che è un abile pozionista"

"Va bene" rispose il figlio "mamma ora ti saluto, vado da Draco"

"Ok a dopo tesoro" gli baciò la fronte e Harry si allontanò raggiungendo il fidanzato. Li guardò felice baciarsi e poi si andò a sedere al suo solito posto "ciao Sev"

"Ciao Lily"

"Ti volevo chiedere se questo pomeriggio ci verresti in biblioteca con me e con Harry"

"Mmh...ok"

"Grazie mille Sev! Sai Harry avrebbe bisogno di alcune ripetizioni in pozioni...non è molto bravo"

"Ne sono consapevole"

"Mi aiuterai a farlo migliorare?" chiese speranzosa.

Non ci sono riuscito in 5 anni e secondo lei ora miracolosamente ci riuscirò? "si Lily, ti aiuterò"

"Grazie Sev! Sei il migliore amico che si possa mai desiderare" detto questo si girò per parlare un po' con la McGranitt. 

"Ah ragazzo mio sei ancora il suo migliore amico? E io che pensavo che mettendovi in camera insieme sareste diventati qualcosa di più che semplici amici" si intromise il preside. 

"Per favore Albus non infierire. Sarò sempre solo un amico per lei.." sussurrò attento a farsi sentire solo da Silente. "È per questo che non la volevo, e non la voglio, in camera con me..."

"Questo lo dici tu Severus"

"Basta Albus ti prego. Ti diverti a farmi stare male?" domandò esasperato nascondendo il viso tra le mani.

"No ragazzo mio, non è mia intenzione. Sto solo dicendo ch-" fu interrotto dall'amico.

"Allora ti prego non parlare più di questo" sospirò riempiendosi il bicchiere con del vino elfico.

Il preside sospirò borbottando qualcosa su quanto fosse testardo l'amico e continuò a mangiare.

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

Harry si trovava già in biblioteca quando il suo professore entrò andandosi a sedere vicino a lui. 

"Ma è possibile che debba esserci sempre e solo tu ogni volta che tua madre ci fa incontrare?"

"È la stessa cosa che mi chiedo dalla prima volta che è successo" ammise l'altro accennando un po' di ironia. Lily aveva organizzato più volte uscite con i due sperando di vederli diventare amici ma, casualmente, ogni volta faceva qualche minuto di ritardo lasciando i due da soli. Rimasero un po' di tempo in silenzio poi Harry gli rivolse di nuovo la parola "comunque volevo ringraziarla per il libro che mi ha dato l'altra volta che ci siamo incontrati"

"Di niente.." borbottò "toglimi una curiosità: a che ti serve?"

"Boh, volevo leggerlo per semplice curiosità" vide la madre entrare "sta arrivando mamma" 

"Ciao scusate il ritardo" si scusò lei fermandosi un attimo per riprendere fiato, per poi sedersi vicino al figlio. "Allora iniziamo. L'amortentia è il filtro d'amore più potente del mondo e ha un odore diverso per ogni persona che lo sente, secondo le fragranze che gli piacciono di più." Poi si fermò corrugando la fronte "Harry ti conviene prendere appunti" prese la bacchetta facendo comparire un libro e una penna vicino al figlio "ti ricordi quello che ho detto?"

"Si" rispose lui iniziando a scrivere. Finì dopo qualche minuto "ho scritto"

"Ok...allora solitamente si sente l'odore del soggetto che l'attrae di più, o di cui si è innamorati. Provoca una potente infatuazione o ossessione per chi l'ha somministrata da parte di chi che ne subisce gli effetti, ma non il vero amore, che non si può creare artificialmente." spiegò facendogli vedere gli ingredienti da usare su un libro "è tutto chiaro Harry?"

"Si mamma" 

"Mmh bene, con l'aiuto del professore potremmo prepararla" si voltò verso l'amico "va bene per te Sev?"

Piton indugiò un po' poi rispose "si va bene"

"Perfetto" esclamò lei battendo le mani "bene continuamo con la spiegazione e poi potremmo andare in laboratorio"

"Ehm mamma..."

"Si?"

"Potremmo fare un altro giorno?" propose Potter "dopo avrei gli allenamenti di Quidditch"

"Certo tesoro, potrei venire ad assistere agli allenamenti?"

Harry, entusiasta esclamò "Si!"

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

Harry Potter, Lily Evans e Severus Piton -costretto dalla sua migliore amica a suon di minacce- si stavano dirigendo verso il campo di Quidditch per assistere agli allenamenti del primo.

"Potete andare a sedervi, io vado negli spogliatoi" propose Harry posando un attimo la scopa a terra.

"Ok" esclamò Lily "andiamo Sev" prese l'uomo, abbastanza annoiato, per un braccio e si andarono a sedere. Dopo un paio di minuti la squadra uscì dagli spogliatoi ed iniziarono gli allenamenti, leggermente straniti nel vedere il capo-casa Serpeverde assistere. Lily guardava orgogliosa il figlio "com'è bravo" esclamò battendo le mani. 

"Mh-mh" fece solo l'altro. 

Passò circa una mezz'ora fatta di 'com'è bravo' o 'sono così orgogliosa di Harry' da parte di Lily e di 'mh-mh' da parte di Severus quando videro un bolide impazzito seguire Harry.

"C-cosa sta succedendo?" Chiese Lily agitata cercando di alzarsi e di correre verso il campo di Quidditch. 

Ma Severus non riuscì a risponderle dato che il bolide in questione colpì fortissimo la gamba del giovane Grifondoro facendolo cadere a terra.

"HARRY" gridò Lily correndo verso il figlio, seguita subito dal professore. Si fecero spazio verso i compagni che intanto erano scesi dalle scope e si erano avvicinati preoccupati all'amico svenuto, e si misero uno a destra e l'altro a sinistra del ragazzo. 

Severus controllò se fosse ferito gravemente "Alcune ossa della gamba destra si sono rotte e si è slogato il polso" riferì guardando Lily preoccupato "è stato molto fortunato, da quell'altezza si sarebbe potuto fare più male" disse per poi far comparire una barella "credo sia meglio portarlo in infermeria" fece levitare il ragazzo sulla barella e prese il bolide dalle mani di Ron "poi lo controllerò personalmente per vedere perché si è comportato in maniera inusuale" 

I due si allontanarono dal campo con la barella di Harry, Severus tranquillizzando l'amica.

Arrivarono subito in infermeria chiamando Poppy per far visitare il giovane Grifondoro, che confermò la diagnosi di Piton "il professore ha fatto un ottimo lavoro, il signor Potter ha bisogno di alcune posizioni e di riposo." detto questo scomparì nel suo ufficio per un paio di minuti per poi ritornare con un sacco di ampolle piene di pozioni "vi chiedo la cortesia di uscire dato che potreste disturbare gli altri pazienti" indicò dei ragazzi stesi sui lettini spingendo delicatamente i due verso l'uscita. 

"Starà....Starà bene Sev?" domandò lei ansiosa.

"Si Lily, non ti preoccupare" la rassicurò lui per poi essere abbracciato.

"Grazie di esserci sempre per me Sev" sussurrò lei con la faccia premuta sulla casacca di lui, facendo in modo che lui non sentisse, sentendosi come una ragazzina alla sua prima cotta.

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄


	19. 19

Harry Potter si svegliò il giorno dopo in infermeria cullato dolcemente dalle carezze della madre "mamma" sussurrò sentendo la voce leggermente assonnata. 

"Harry! Ti sei svegliato" senza fermarsi dall'accarezzarlo gli diede un bacio sulla guancia "come ti senti?"

"Bene" tossì guardandosi intorno "cos'è successo?"

"Ieri durante gli allenamenti di Quidditch un bolide ti ha colpito facendoti cadere e facendoti male. Io e il professor Piton ti abbiamo portato in infermeria e ora lui sta controllando il bolide per vedere se è stato maledetto" spiegò lei venendo poi interrotta da una voce a lei conosciuta.

"Ben svegliato Potter" salutò Severus avvicinandosi a Lily

"Salve professore"

Piton appellò una sedia e si sedette "il bolide era stato maledetto" Lily sussultò girandosi verso l'amico "scoprirò chi è stato"

"Beh? C'è una riunione qui?" sbottò la medi-maga entrando in infermeria "professori vi ho già detto che disturbate i pazienti, quindi vi chiedo -di nuovo- cortesemente di uscire" come ieri li spinse fuori lasciandoli in mezzo al corridoio. 

"Sev, secondo te chi può essere stato?" 

"Non lo so Lily, credo qualche figlio di un Mangiamorte che vuole farla pagare a Potter o qualcuno che aveva gli stessi ideali di Lui" strinse un pugno "avevo detto ad Albus di non farli rientrare a scuola ma lui non mi ha ascoltato" 

"Ci sono davvero figli di Mangiamorte?" chiese lei sorpresa. 

"Si" rispose lui cupo.

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

Dopo due giorni Harry potè finalmente uscire dall'infermeria, aiutato dalla madre "il professor Piton ha scoperto chi ha maledetto il bolide?"

"Non lo so" rispose lei "andiamo a chiederglielo" si incamminarono verso le sue stanze.

Appena Lily aprì la porta Harry si trattenne dal ridere vedendo l'arredamento piuttosto allegro dell'ufficio del professore più severo di Hogwarts. 

La madre notò lo sguardo sconcertato del figlio e ridacchiò "è tutto merito mio" si vantò indicando con la mano i vari oggetti dell'ufficio "non puoi capire com'era tutto buio e triste prima"

"Immagino" scherzò lui per poi irrigidirsi sentendo una presenza alle sue spalle. 

"Avete finito di prendermi in giro?" commentò sarcastico Severus Piton incrociando le mani al petto. 

"Ma Severus" si girò Lily incrociando gli occhi dell'uomo "noi non ti stavamo affatto prendendo in giro" fece una faccia innocente. 

"Mh-mh" fece lui poco convinto.

"Comunque, hai scoperto chi è stato a voler colpire Harry con il bolide?"

"Si" rispose lui andando verso la scrivania per sedersi "sono stati un Corvonero del quinto anno e un Serpeverde del sesto anno"

"Che faremo ora?"

"Ne parlerò con Albus" 

Senza farlo a posta il preside comparì attraverso il camino "buongiorno miei cari ragazzi" salutò benevolmente "Severus come vanno le ricerche sul bolide?"

"Ho scoperto chi sono e secondo me devono essere espulsi" 

"Lo credo anche io" rispose lui tristemente "li convocherò subito da me. Chi sono?"

"Aaron Macnair e Luke Byrne. Il primo è un Serpeverde del sesto anno, l'altro un Corvonero del quinto anno"

Silente annuì cupamente ed uscì silenziosamente dalle stanze lasciando i tre a parlare della situazione. 

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

Il giorno dopo i due ragazzi colpevoli lasciarono la scuola senza sapere il reale motivo, dato che sennò la scuola sarebbe stata piena di genitori urlanti e furiosi.

Passarono i giorni e tutto tornò alla normalità. 

Severus e Lily si trovavano vicino al lago Nero, lei seduta sull'erbetta e lui in piedi appoggiato ad un albero. 

La donna si voltò attenta a non farsi vedere dall'amico: era da un pò di tempo che lo faceva in automatico e ogni volta si sentiva come quando al quarto anno aveva avuto una cotta per il suo migliore amico.   
Ebbene si, una volta era innamorata di Severus Piton e il suo sentimento verso di lui sarebbe cresciuto ancora di più se non si fossero allontanati. Anche se non era molto grande sapeva che era stato il primo per cui provava dei sentimenti così forti e si ricordava benissimo come si lamentava con le sue amiche perché lui non sembrava ricambiare, anzi non ricambiava proprio, il suo amore.   
Risentire di nuovo quelle bellissime sensazioni spaventò non poco Lily ma non poteva fare a meno di provarle. 

Che si stesse di nuovo innamorando del suo migliore amico? Non era possibile....vero?

Continuò a guardarlo finché non incrociò gli occhi neri di lui. Rossissima in viso si voltò dall'altra parte. 

"Va tutto bene Lily?" domandò l'amico chiudendo il libro che stava leggendo. 

"Io...si tutto bene" avanti Lily cerca una scusa per non fargli capire che lo stavi osservando "stavo....mi stavo chiedendo che libro stai leggendo....ecco..." si voltò nuovamente verso Severus cercando di nascondere il suo imbarazzo.

Severus la guardò un attimo poi le fece vedere il libro " È la prima edizione del libro 'pozioni e curiosità'. Potrebbe esserti utile, sai con le teste di legno del secondo anno" 

"Sempre gentile con i tuoi studenti eh Sev?" scherzò prendendo il libro che l'amico gli stava tendendo. 

"Sempre" disse sarcastico guadandosi uno schiaffo leggero sulla spalla "comunque lo puoi tenere" borbottò indicando il libro 

Lily sorrise e lo abbracciò "Grazie Sev, sono così fortunata ad averti come migliore amico"

Visto Albus? Per lei sarò sempre e solo il suo migliore amico "anche io Lily"

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄


	20. 20

Dicembre era arrivato piuttosto in fretta e a Hogwarts si respirava già aria natalizia, soprattutto dato che il preside aveva deciso di sospendere per un giorno le lezioni per decorare la sala Grande insieme.

"Sev" 

"Dimmi Lily" disse Severus mentre si litigava con una ghirlanda: il preside aveva ordinato sia agli alunni che ai professori di non usare la magia per decorare la sala. 

"Ti ricordi dell'amortentia che dovevamo preparare per aiutare Harry?"

"Si..."

"Ecco...alla fine siamo andati avanti con il programma e non l'abbiamo più preparata" attaccò una ghirlanda per far vedere all'amico come fare e per evitare che lui gli facesse fare una brutta fine "non è un problema per te se dopo Harry viene da noi così gli insegnamo?"

"No..."

Lily sorrise felice, continuando il lavoro e correggendo l'amico con le decorazioni. 

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

Severus Piton guardava infastidito i ragazzi, soprattutto del primo e del secondo anno, giocare all'esterno aspettando Lily e Potter.

"Ciao Sev"

"Salve professore"

Piton si voltò verso di loro "Lily, Potter" salutò facendo un cenno con la testa "andiamo" prima lo facciamo e meglio è.... 

Arrivarono nel laboratorio privato del pozionista, unica stanza rimasta immune all'arredamento di Lily "ok allora io prendo gli ingredienti, Potter tu intanto prendi il libro così almeno riesci a seguire i passaggi"

"Va bene professore" disse Harry prendendo il suo libro di testo e aprendolo a pagina 394.

Harry seguì tutti i passaggi del libro con qualche dritta dei professori e per la prima volta, con stupore di Piton, riuscì a ottenere una posizione decente. 

La madre si complimentò con lui e il pozionista si limitò a dire "decente. Almeno non hai fatto esplodere il calderone"

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo ma non rispose alla, quella che a lui sembrava, sua provocazione "grazie per l'aiuto" si rivolse ai due "ora potrei....andare? Avevo promesso a Neville che avremmo studiato insieme"

"Certo tesoro" acconsentì la madre.

"Grazie mamma" sorrise "arrivederci allora" salutò i due e poi uscì dal laboratorio. 

"Bene, credo sia meglio pulire" constatò Piton guardando il calderone e il tavolo dove prima c'erano gli ingredienti.

"Ok ti aiuto" propose lei avvicinandosi al calderone pieno di pozione. Incuriosita e in cerca di risposte alla domanda 'mi sto nuovamente innamorando di Severus?' annusò l'amortentia rimanendo di sasso appena sentì l'odore: whiskey incendiario -quello che l'amico beve solitamente la sera- e un profumo a lei familiare -quello che usava Severus-

A risvegliarla dallo choc fu Severus "Lily tutto bene?" domandò preoccupato avvicinandosi a lei.

"Eh? Ah...io si...tutto bene" rispose ancora con i pensieri a l'odore della pozione. 

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

Quella notte Lily Evans, con troppi pensieri nella testa per poter stare con il suo migliore amico, uscì per fare un giro di ronda.

Mi sto sbagliando no? Cioè....la pozione non era stata fatta bene....

Ma no che vado a pensare, anche Severus ha detto che andava bene....

Ma si sarà stata una casualità. Non solo Sev beve il whiskey e usa quel profumo.

Ma.... non posso dimenticare le sensazioni che provo quando sto con lui. Sono come quelle che provavo quando frequentavamo ancora Hogwarts, se non più forti.

Oooh cosa devo fare?

Mi sto davvero innamorando di lui?

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si lo so il capitolo è breve 😅 ma non vi preoccupate che il prossimo sarà più lungo 💕


	21. 21

Severus Piton odiava il Natale.

C'era un piccolo Grinch in lui che si contorceva ogni volta che sentiva felicità nell'aria e a Natale erano tutti così maledettamente felici da far venire il vomito. 

Nella sua famiglia il 25 dicembre era un giorno come un altro fatto di litigi, urla e botte. Suo padre alcolizzato se la prendeva, come al solito, con la madre e con lui. Per colpa sua aveva iniziato ad odiare questa festività. 

Appena iniziata la sua istruzione magica aveva deciso di rimanere lontano da suo padre anche durante le feste, quindi le trascorse ad Hogwarts senza nessuno con cui festeggiare: i suoi compagni Serpeverde erano più tipi da stringere legami di convenienza piuttosto che di amicizia e gli altri del castello che rimanevano per le vacanze...beh... non è che lo apprezzassero molto, anzi...

Per fortuna aveva conosciuto Lily. Lei era fantastica e bellissima. Era da quando la guardava, di nascosto, giocare con sua sorella in quel parchetto che lo pensava.

Il primo Natale festeggiato con lei lo ricordava benissimo. Fu il primo che festeggiò veramente e riuscì persino a divertirsi. 

☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎

Era il secondo anno ad Hogwarts e Severus stava salutando alcuni Serpeverde che sarebbero andati a casa per poter stare in famiglia. 

Era la seconda volta che lui sarebbe rimasto al castello durante le vacanze natalizie lontano da casa.   
Beh...non che gli dispiacesse, anzi tutto il contrario, ma non avrebbe potuto vedere la sua migliore amica per un paio di giorni dato che anche lei avrebbe festeggiato con la sua famiglia. 

Dopo essere riuscito ad evitare James Potter e compagnia bella, che chissà perché si trovavano nei sotterranei, arrivò in Sala Grande trovando immediatamente Lily parlare con alcune sue amiche. 

Appena lei lo vide smise di parlare con loro per andare dall'amico. "Ciao Sev" 

"Ciao Lily" salutò lui imbarazzato "sei pronta per tornare a casa tua?"

"Mmh no, quest'anno rimarrò qui"

Severus si illuminò "davvero?"

"Si" rispose lei per poi sorridere "Sev passeremo il Natale insieme non sei contento?"

Lui sorrise anche "si certo" 

Il giorno di Natale arrivò subito e per la prima volta Severus si svegliò con il sorriso sulle labbra:la giovane Lily Evans sarebbe rimasta al castello insieme a lui. Pensava spesso a lei, sapeva di provare sentimenti troppo forti per poter essere rivelati e rischiare di perdere tutto. Era l'unica che lo faceva sentire apprezzato e meno solo.  
Prese il regalo per la sua migliore amica e si recò in Sala Grande.   
Oggi il preside, come ogni anno, permetteva agli studenti rimasti al castello di unirsi tutti ad un tavolo solo senza tener conto della Casa di appartenenza. 

Si avvicinò alla sua migliore amica che era già seduta"ciao Lily"

Era proprio in quel freddo mese di dicembre che ogni ragazzo rimasto a scuola, di qualsiasi casata fosse, non poteva fare a meno di voltarsi per osservare una creatura tanto splendida come lei: tutti la desideravano e spesso invidiavano il pallido ragazzo che le faceva compagnia. 

Lei si voltò verso l'amico e dopo aver finito di mangiare un biscotto al cioccolato esclamò "Ciao Sev, buon Natale!"

"Buon Natale anche a te" arrossì pensando che lei era l'unica che ,oltre a sua madre, gli augurava un buon Natale e si sedette.

"Sev dato che fuori sta nevicando" indicò il soffitto "che ne dici che quando smetterà andiamo fuori a giocare?"

"Va bene" sorrise vedendola contenta.

"Poi stasera potremmo prendere un pò di cioccolata calda dalla cucina e potremmo berla insieme" propose lei già con l'acquolina in bocca per la bontà della bevanda "poi devo anche darti un regalo"

Il sorriso del ragazzo si estese ancora di più: avrebbe ricevuto il suo primo regalo di Natale "Anche io devo darti un regalo"

Passarono tutta la mattina e il pomeriggio insieme a scherzare, sfortunatamente nevicava ancora più forte quindi non erano proprio potuti uscire.

La sera si diedero appuntamento vicino alla cucina per prendere la cioccolata calda e poi andarono a sedersi appoggiati ad un muro, attenti a non farsi vedere. Fecero toccare leggermente le loro tazze.

"Alla nostra amicizia" esclamarono entrambi iniziando a bere.

Lily, dopo aver bevuto la cioccolata calda, prese dalla sua borsa un pacchetto verde con un fiocchetto rosso. Lo ingandrì e lo porse al ragazzo seduto accanto a lei.  
Severus lo aprì sorridendo e imbarazzato sentendo il suo cuore battere forte e all'interno ci trovò un maglione verde "grazie Lily, mi piace tantissimo" lei sorrise e lui per non arrossire ancora di più tirò fuori dalla sua tasca un pacchetto lilla.

Lily lo prese e lo aprì: c'era un bellissimo bracciale argento con delle piccole pietre verdi. Con gli occhi che le brillavano se lo mise al polso "grazie Sev, è bellissimo" sussurrò per poi dargli un bacio sulla guancia "buon Natale Severus"

"Buon Natale Lily"

☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎☃︎

Severus si trovava sulla torre di astronomia perso in quel ricordo non accorgendosi della porta che lentamente si era aperta.

"Salve professore e buon Natale. Cosa fa qua tutto solo?" chiese Potter avvicinandosi. 

"Mi godo il panorama" rispose Piton con voce piatta.

"Ah...mi dispiace averla disturbata signore, allora sarà meglio che vada"

"Cosa ci fai qui Potter? Non dovresti essere con tua madre a casa dei signori Weasley?" gli chiese mentre il ragazzo si stava già voltando per andare via.

"La stavo cercando professore... l'ho trovata grazie a questa" tirò fuori da una tasca la mappa del malandrino "e dai Weasley ci andiamo più tardi"

L'insegnante annuì "Mi dovevi dire qualcosa?"

"Veramente volevo solo darle questo" prese dalle tasche un pacchetto e glielo porse 

Severus lo scartò e ne tirò fuori un paio di guanti. Non erano semplici guanti ma guanti in pelle di drago, perfetti per preparare moltissime pozioni. Rimase colpito dal fatto che il ragazzo gli avesse fatto un regalo e con certa riluttanza rivolse nuovamente lo sguardo verso di lui per vedere che stava sorridendo.

"Spero che gli piacciano signore" disse Harry appena sentì lo sguardo del professore addosso "è stato lei dirmi quanto fosse importante l'attrezzatura per un pozionista e che i guanti con questo genere di pelle fossero molto utili"

Severus alzò un sopracciglio "ebbene alla fine qualcosa ti ho insegnato" disse sarcastico per poi aggiungere un inaspettato "grazie Potter"

Era piuttosto strano ringraziare il marmocchio Grifondoro ma doveva riconoscere che era stato gentile, inusuale e inaspettato soprattutto, da parte sua fargli un regalo.   
E pensare che Severus nemmeno ci aveva pensato al ragazzo.   
Doveva rimediare promise a se stesso. Sarebbe uscito per andare a Hogsmeade, qualcosa sul Quidditch sarebbe andato benissimo per il cercatore della squadra Grifondoro. 

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

Severus Piton stava ritornando al castello dopo essere andato a Hogsmeade.

Era appena entrato attraverso il cancello quando vide Lily camminare verso di lui.   
Negli ultimi giorni, precisamente da quando suo figlio aveva preparato l'amortentia, si stava decisamente comportanto in modo strano: era spesso sovrappenisiero arrossendo a caso e non parlava con lui come faceva prima evitandolo.

Questo faceva male a Severus. E se si fosse innamorata di qualcuno incontrato magari ad Hogsmeade? Oppure lo voleva allontanare perché era stufa di lui?

"Ciao Sev" lo salutò lei che ormai lo aveva raggiunto "buon Natale" lo abbracciò un attimo. 

"Buon Natale Lily" disse guardandola incantato: i suoi capelli rossi che si posavano dolcemente sulle sue spalle si notavano ancora di più grazie alla neve e gli occhi erano più luminosi del solito. 

La donna prese dalla borsetta rossa un pacchetto e lo porse all'amico che lo aprì: era un mantello completamente nero nuovo di zecca, di una delle marche migliori del mondo magico. 

"Wow" sussurrò lui rigirandolo tra le mani "è bellissimo, grazie"

"Sono contenta che ti piaccia" sorrise lei dolcemente. Poi vide Severus prendere due pacchetti.

"Questo" indicò il più piccolo "è per te" glielo diede "questo invece è per tuo figlio" spiegò. 

Lily aprì il suo rimanendo meravigliata alla vista del regalo: era una collana d'oro con il ciondolo a forma di cuore verde decorato con dei piccoli brillantini. Il cuore si poteva aprire rivelando così una foto di loro due al quarto anno scolastico. 

Proprio l'anno che amavo lui... "è magnifica" sussurrò meravigliata accarezzando il gioiello con le dita "il miglior regalo che abbia mai ricevuto" i due si sorrisero dolcemente "grazie mille Sev" si alzò sulle punte e gli diede un bacio all'angolo della bocca facendo arrossire entrambi. 

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

Lily e Harry erano appena arrivati alla Tana ed erano già seduti a tavolo sommersi dal cibo.  
La donna era stata accolta come una familiare dai Weasley e lei non poteva che esserne entusiasta. 

La cena fu abbastanza lunga ma molto movimentata e divertente, soprattutto grazie ai gemelli che non perdevano nemmeno un'occasione per uno scherzo.

Adesso Lily si trovava seduta sul divano davanti al camino con Lupin vicino "Remus" lo chiamò "ti devo dire una cosa ma prometti che non mi giudicherai?"

"Non lo farei mai" borbottò fintamente offeso "dimmi tutto"

"Ecco....credo di provare qualcosa per Severus" ammise lei imbarazzata. 

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄


	22. 22

"Ti devo dire una cosa ma mi prometti che non mi giudicherai?"

"Non lo farei mai. Dimmi tutto"

"Ecco....credo di provare qualcosa per Severus" 

Che scema era stata, si ripeteva mentalmente Lily da un paio di minuti. Perché lo aveva fatto ? Perché aveva confessato tutto al suo amico?

Lupin sembrava come paralizzato e stava così da un pò di minuti ormai, poi si riprese "cosa..?"

"Eh si...ecco non ne sono sicura" confessò lei stringendo i pugni sulle ginocchia "ti ricordi quando ti ho detto che mi piaceva a scuola?"

"Si"

"Ecco...io non lo so ma quando sto con lui è come ritornare a quei tempi. Mi sento in imbarazzo e incapace di fare qualcosa, arrossisco quando mi guarda e mi capita di osservarlo spesso" sussurrò "ho...annusato l'amortentia e aveva l'odore del whiskey incendiario, che Severus solitamente beve di sera, e del profumo che lui usa sempre"

"Lily non ci sarebbe niente di male" disse Lupin mettendole una mano sulla spalla.

"E con Harry come la mettiamo? Non sarebbe strano per lui sapere che io sono innamorata di un suo professore? E di quello che ha odiato per tutti gli anni scolastici poi..."

"E che ora ammira" aggiunse l'amico. 

"Ok va bene ma penserebbe che io stessi tradendo James, lo deluderei"

"Hai divorziato con lui quindi no...."

"Ma lui non lo sa, non lo accetterà mai" ammise Lily in un sussurro.

"Si lo so mamma" si intromise una voce. I due seduti sul divano voltarono di scatto la testa verso Harry che si stava avvicinando a loro "so di quello che ha fatto papà e che non eravate più sposati quando ci siamo dovuti nascondere"

"C-come?" domandò Lily con un filo di voce. 

Il ragazzo si sedette vicino alla madre "ho visto un ricordo di...Sirius....e ho scoperto che papà ti stava tradendo con una ragazza e quando l'hai scoperto hai chiesto subito il divorzio" ammise tristemente.

"Sirius ti ha fatto vedere quel ricordo?" domandò sorpreso Remus.

"Si, ma non credo l'abbia fatto di proposito. Mi aveva dato alcuni ricordi che aveva su mio padre e su quando io ero piccolo e credo che non si sia accorto di avermi consegnato quel ricordo. Non glielo mai detto però"

"Sbadato come al solito" sbuffò Lupin. 

"Ecco...ci sono rimasto malissimo e mi dispiace tantissimo per te mamma" l'abbracciò "meriti di essere felice e se lo sei con il professor Piton non vedo perché dovrei essere contrario" la madre ricambiò l'abbraccio "certo sarà un pò strano, che dico.... molto strano, ma io voglio vederti felice"

Lily sorrise, gli occhi luminosi per non piangere dalla gioia "grazie tesoro" gli diede un bacio tra i capelli neri "ti voglio bene Harry"

"Anche io mamma"

Era difficile ma altrettanto bello giungere alla conclusione di amare il suo migliore amico. 

Lily si sentiva euforica come non le era mai capitato prima e il fatto che Harry non fosse contrario la riempiva di gioia. 

Ma all'improvviso un pensiero si intromise in tutta quella felicità, un pensiero sfortunatamente reale e doloroso. La conversazione avuta durante il ballo la sera di Halloween....

"Io...amavo una donna. Con tutto il mio cuore

E?

Lei si è sposata con un altro... l'ho scoperto quando mi arrivò via gufo l'invito ma io non ci sono andato. Non pensavo nemmeno che mi avrebbe invitato e non riuscivo a capire come aveva fatto a convincere il suo futuro marito"

Ah...mi dispiace Sev

Fa niente, è colpa mia

Perché?

L'ho allontanata e lei si è innamorata di un altro. Da quel giorno non mi sono mai interessato delle altre donne

Non ti sei mai sposato per lei?

Già...

La ami ancora?"

Severu non aveva finito di rispondere dato che era stato interrotto dalla musica troppo alta ma aveva chiaramente sentito 'si la amo ancora. E s-'. Quindi ancora l'amava.... non avrebbe avuto nessuna possibilità con lui.....

Lo sospettava, ma capirlo veramente faceva male lo stesso. 

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice: 
> 
> Se non rovino tutto non sono io😂


	23. 23

Lily e Harry rimasero alla Tana fino al 30 dicembre per poi ritornare al castello. Era ancora decorato e sicuramente lo sarebbe stato fino a Capodanno. Il preside, a quanto pare, era fissato con i balli dato che ne aveva organizzato un altro per la notte seguente, con grande disappunto del temuto professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure.

I due maghi si trovano nell'ufficio di Silente, il primo seduto dietro la sua scrivania e Piton su una sedia molto comoda. 

Come al solito il vecchio mago prese i suoi dolcetti preferiti "vuoi una caramella al limone mio caro ragazzo?" le mise in bella mostra sulla scrivania prendendone una.

"Albus me lo chiedi tutte le volte che vengo da te e ogni volta la risposta è no" rispose l'altro con il suo solito tono che avrebbe fatto piangere chiunque primino vittima della sua ira "quindi non credo sia molto saggio continuare ad offrirmene"

"Ci spero ogni volta" sospirò facendo alzare gli occhi al cielo all'amico più giovane "comunque volevi dirmi qualcosa?"

"Perché diamine stai organizzando tutti questi balli?" 

"Perché è divertente mio caro ragazzo ed è anche un pretesto per unire le case. Così come far riunire i ragazzi di due case in un dormitorio unico"

"E noi professori che c'entriamo?"

"Per creare un rapporto più....profondo..... tra di voi. E poi vorresti dirmi che ti dispiace poter riavere Lily vicina?"

"Non ho detto questo m-" ma il preside lo fermò con un semplice movimento della mano.

"Bene allora mio caro ragazzo, è tutto ok" esclamò per poi prendere la sua scacchiera "partitina?"

L'altro si alzò sbuffando "no Albus, vado via"

"Ok Severus ci vediamo allora"

"Arrivederci" salutò avviandosi verso la porta per poi sbuffare quando il preside gli gridò divertito 'mi raccomando questa volta invitala tu al ballo' e malizioso 'divertiti con la carissima Lily'. Sussurrò a denti stretti un "vecchio pazzo" appena il Gargoyle si chiuse alle sue spalle. 

Si incamminò verso le sue stanze ma appena svoltò il primo angolo un ragazzo gli finì addosso "stupido ragazzino fa' attenzione" intimò senza nemmeno guardarlo.

"Mi scusi signore" disse la voce che doveva essere quella di Harry Potter. 

"Potter" alzò gli occhi al cielo "dovevo immaginare chi si trattava di te. 5 punti in meno a Grifondoro per la tua disattenzione" ghignò vedendo il giovane sbuffare.

Harry frenò l'impulso di rispondere a tono e disse "comunque professore la stavo cercando per ringraziarla del regalo, mi è piaciuto molto"

L'uomo sbuffò "mi sembrava il minimo ricambiare il regalo" si tutto qui. Gli aveva fatto quel regalo solo per ricambiare il regalo che gli aveva fatto il ragazzo. 

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

Severus se ne stava seduto sul divano e davanti a lui c'erano il tavolo, su cui erano poggiati un bicchiere e una bottiglia già aperta di uno dei suoi migliori whiskey , e il caminetto acceso che emanava calore in tutto l'appartamento.   
Non indossava la sua solita casacca ma una camicia bianca e un paio di jeans neri, un abbigliamento insolito per lui avrebbero pensato gli studenti. 

La porta si aprì rivelando la dolce e incantevole figura di Lily "ciao Sev" lo salutò scostandosi i capelli che le erano finiti davanti agli occhi. 

"Ciao Lily" si voltò mentre lei si accomodava sul divano. 

"Cosa stavi bevendo, Sev?" domandò lei dopo un pò di tempo in cui stettero zitti per smorzare la tensione e l'imbarazzo. 

Lui assunse un'aria di superiorità mentre rispondeva in tono strascicato "Roba da uomini"

Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo "sarebbe a dire?" 

"Sarebbe a dire che non è roba da ragazzine" spiegò sarcastico.

"Io non sono una ragazzina, Sev!"esclamò mettendo il broncio per poi appellare un bicchiere e versarsi del Whiskey, che le ricordava molto l'odore dell'amortentia "e te lo dimostrerò" bevve un sorso, due, tre,quattro "vedi? Non sono una ragazzina come dici tu" gli fece la linguaccia ma subito dopo tossì mentre il liquore le infiammava l'esofago facendo ridacchiare Severus "l'ho bevuto senza problemi!" 

"Certamente..." il sopracciglio sollevato indicava che non le credeva.

Lei si imbronciò di nuovo, Severus la trovò tenera, ma poi le venne un'idea "va bene Severus guardatemi-sono-figo-perchè-bevo-alcolici-secondo-il-mio-parere-solo-da-uomini Piton, ti propongo una sfida: berremo finché uno dei due non si arrenderà!"

Lui sorrise sentendo quell'insensato e lunghissimo nome "non ho ho mai detto di essere...figo...perchè non lo sono" cercò di non dare troppo peso al fatto la donna lo aveva definito tale perché sicuramente lo aveva detto senza pensarci travolta nella foga del momento "comunque va bene facciamo questa sfida" acconsentì riempendo i due bicchieri di Whiskey e ne porse uno, con meno liquido, alla sua amica "tanto la vincerò io"

"Vedremo" alzò un pò la voce lei allegramente.

I due iniziano a bere e ci vollero pochissimi bicchieri perché Lily si arrese ubriaca: le girava la testa e si sentiva euforica. 

Severus sorrise compiaciuto per poi scuotere la testa "te l'avevo detto che avrei vinto io" si guadagnò un dito medio dall'amica che intanto stava saltellando per la stanza "molto maturo Lily" questa volta ricevette una linguaccia. La seguì con lo sguardo, incantato, finché non si sedette nuovamente sul divano. 

Iniziò a ridere come una scema, poi si fermò e cominciò a fissarlo per un tempo abbastanza lungo secondo i gusti del mago che si sentiva a disagio.   
All'improvviso Lily sollevò le mani verso il suo collo, si avvicinò al colletto della camicia e iniziò lentamente ad aprire il primo bottone, poi il secondo. Si fermò un attimo avvicinandosi maggiormente a lui facendo combaciare i loro corpi per poi dargli dei baci sul collo.   
L'uomo era come paralizzato e solo una parte del suo corpo sembrava essere in grado di reagire alle attenzioni che gli stava riservando quella magnifica e seducente donna.   
Lily ricominciò a sbottonare i bottoni partendo dal terzo ma venne fermata dalla stretta leggera ma decisa di Severus sui polsi. 

Sussurrò soltanto "no" per poi allontanarsi da lei di qualche centimetro. Negli occhi di Lily vide il panico, le labbra schiuse le tremavano.

"No? Perché? Non mi vuoi?" Domandò avvicinandosi "Sev io ti voglio" sussurrò accarezzandogli la guancia " Ti amo"

Ti amo

Il mondo di Severus si fermò. Bastarono quelle due semplici parole, quel ti amo che da sempre voleva sentire, pronunciate da lei, la donna che amava, per far crollare tutte le sue maschere. Mille pensieri gli frullavano in testa riguardanti alle dolci parole di Lily. Si sentiva come un ragazzino impacciato alla sua prima cotta non sapendo cosa fare o dire.

Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo si ritrovò a boccheggiare mentre la donna si avvicinava nuovamente a lui con lo scopo di sbottonargli i bottoni della camicia. Severus la lasciò fare, troppo confuso per poter capire qualcosa, così lei arrivò a sbottonargli tutti i bottoni e a togliere la camicia. Passò una mano sul petto pallido e subito la seguì l'altra.

Severus era eccitato, da morire. Registrò vagamente le mani di lei allacciarsi dietro al suo collo, troppo accecato dai suoi mille pensieri e sentimenti. 

La vide avvicinarsi sempre di più, ormai erano ad un passo dal baciarsi data la vicinanza delle loro labbra. Si avvicinò anche lui posando delicatamente una mano sulla morbida e arrossata guancia di lei.

Ma un pensiero lo colpì come un bolide in pieno petto: Lily era ubriaca e sicuramente da sobria non avrebbe mai fatto quello che stava,anzi stavano, per fare. E lui non doveva nemmeno approfittarne....non era giusto....

Lui sospirò, si allontanò ignorando le proteste della donna e sparì nel suo laboratorio. Quando tornò nella stanza teneva in mano due boccette "tieni prendi prima questa, serve per farti passare la sbronza" lei la bevette subito "questa è la pozione senza sogno, la conosci" lei annuì bevendola per poi addormentarsi serenamente. 

Severus la portò nella camera da letto per poi rimanere ad ammirarla per un pò: così bella e innocente.

Come potrebbe mai amare uno come me?

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄


	24. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh è la prima volta che metto una nota ad inizio capitolo 😂
> 
> Anyway 
> 
> SAPPIATE CHE QUESTO CAPITOLO È DEL TUTTO IRONICO XD. NON AVEVO IDEE 🤷🏻♀️ NON VOGLIO PER NIENTE PRENDERE IN GIRO MIO MARITO XD.

Severus si svegliò presto come al solito, gettò uno sguardo veloce a Lily ancora addormentata e si chiuse in bagno per prepararsi.

Si lavò usando uno shampoo che gli aveva regalato Albus a Natale dicendo testuali parole 'mi raccomando Severus fanne buon uso'. Sbuffò leggendo cosa c'era scritto sulla confezione, meglio fare attenzione ai regali del mago dopo che due anni fa gli aveva regalato cacca di drago per scherzo: 'dopo una sola lavata rende i capelli molto luminosi e assicura uno swish fantastico. Provare per credere.' Piton alzò gli occhi al cielo iniziando ad insaponarsi borbottando qualcosa contro un certo vecchio mago impiccione di sua conoscenza. 

"Sev io ti voglio. Ti amo" questa frase gli rimbombava in testa costantemente. Ah se solo fosse vero...

Era meglio per lui se non le avesse sentite proprio quelle parole: lo avevano fatto sentire l'uomo più felice del mondo per poi scaraventarlo nella crudele realtà dove Lily non avrebbe mai potuto provare sentimenti così forti per lui.   
D'altronde chi vorrebbe? Chi mai vorrebbe affezionarsi ad un ex Mangiamorte e untuoso bastardo, per non parlare che non era per niente affascinante? Nessuno. 

Si recò in Sala Grande con quei pensieri, aveva lasciato Lily dormire indisturbata, tanto non avrebbero avuto insegnare nessuna lezione, e si sedette al suo solito posto vicino al preside. Ma notò subito che al suo passaggio molti studenti si erano voltati verso di lui, cosa mai successa fino ad ora, e continuavano a fissarlo anche dopo seduto con l'aggiunta degli sguardi fissi e scioccati dei colleghi.

"Severus..." iniziò la Mc.Granitt.

"Sei...sei diverso..." continuò il professore di incantesimi. 

"Vitious che stai dicendo? Sono lo stesso di sempre"

"È che...wow..." iniziò nuovamente la professoressa di trasfigurazione.

"È piuttosto sexy in questo modo" sentì la professoressa Cooman dire a Pomona a bassa voce. Lanciò uno sguardo truce alle due quando quest'ultima annuì.

Poi Piton sentì la mano di Silente posarsi sulla sua spalla "ah ragazzo mio finalmente hai usato lo shampoo che ti avevo regalato" disse facendogli roteare gli occhi "devo dire che ti danno un aspetto migliore Severus"

"Ma fammi il piacere Albus"

Il preside lo ignorò e si avvicinò a lui "beh sembra che hai fatto colpo. Le nostre care colleghe e alunne non ti staccano gli occhi di dosso" ammiccò "ti trovano attraente"

"Albus non dire idiozie" ora si stava iniziando a stancare.

"Non ne dico infatti" protestò scherzosamente il mago "ti stanno letteralmente mangiando con gli occhi"

"Basta"

"Beh sai da una parte è una fortuna che Lily non si trova qui" attirò l'attenzione di Piton pronunciando il nome della professoressa di pozioni "sarebbe morta dalla gelosia" disse come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo "certo ovviamente a te non importa nulla degli sguardi puntati su di te delle altre donne ma lei non lo sa. Se solo gli dicessi cosa provi per lei" fu interrotto da Severus. 

"Albus mi sto alzando e me ne sto andando" sbottò infastidito. 

"Oh no mio caro ragazzo, non vorrai privare a queste giovani fanciulle della vista di un uomo attraente come te?"

"Si voglio, e non sono attraente" iniziò ad alzarsi dalla sedia, seguito sempre dagli sguardi di tutte le donne presenti nella Sala Grande, ma si ritrovò in un attimo incollato alla sedia "Albus lasciami andare via"

"Severus ti lascerai ammirare da Lily dopo. Ora mangia che è importante per affrontare meglio la giornata" poi si alzò ,beccandosi uno sguardo truce dall'amico, per iniziare il discorso "miei cari ragazzi buongiorno" li salutò per poi sentire tutti gli alunni rispondere "oggi sarò piuttosto breve perché è il 31 di dicembre e sicuramente non avrete voglia di sentirmi parlare a lungo, e poi credo che l'attenzione delle signorine non sia diretta a me" tutte arrossirono sentendo l'ultima parola e Silente ignorò i commenti di Severus "l'unica cosa che vi voglio ricordare è del ballo di stasera. Sono sicurissimo che sarà bellissimo come tutti gli altri ma per questo ho avuto un'idea che vi piacerà sicuramente: dovrete indossare una maschera e dovrete presentarvi al ballo da soli. Signorine sarà il vostro cavaliere a trovarvi" non fece in tempo a risedersi che subito l'amico iniziò a lamentarsi. 

"È l'idea più stupida che abbia mai sentito Albus"

"Io credo che sia un'idea fantastica"

"Chissà perché non ne avevo dubbi" fece in tono sarcastico l'insegnante.

"Comunque io non sarei preoccupato dalla mia intelligentissima idea, ma dal fatto che la carissima Sibilla sembra intenzionata a fare di tutto per riuscire a ballare con te. Mi raccomando trova subito Lily al ballo" Piton lo stava per interrompere ma lui continuò ignorandolo "ah e non preoccuparti se sarà gelosa, è normale" stava per aggiungere qualcos'altro ma il mago più giovane fu più veloce ad alzarsi.

"Basta Albus. Quando è troppo, è troppo" fece per andarsene ma Silente lo chiamò

"Ragazzo mio se la memoria non mi inganna sulla confezione dello shampoo che ti avevo regalato a Natale c'è scritto che ti permette di fare degli ottimi swish" disse con gli occhi luminosi, desideroso di vedere almeno uno swish. 

Ma l'altro si voltò ignorando completamente Albus borbottando qualcosa sui vecchi pazzi.

Non userò mai più quel maledetto shampoo. 

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

Lily si svegliò piuttosto tardi. Si alzò dal letto e andò immediatamente in bagno per lavarsi e vestirsi.

Appena rientrò in camera vide il suo migliore amico "ciao Sev"

"Ciao Lily. Ti sei svegliata ora?"

"Poco fa"

"Vieni tu ho portato la colazione" andarono nella piccola cucina dove sul tavolo c'era del succo di zucca e qualche dolce. 

"Grazie Sev" iniziò a mangiare un biscotto "allora Silente che ha detto? Non si è arrabbiato perché non ero presente alla colazione?"

"No non ti preoccupare non si è arrabbiato" in compenso mi sono arrabbiato io con lui "comunque quel vecchio pazzo" fu interrotto da Lily.

"SEV!"

"Scusa scusa. Allora il preside mi ha ordinato di comunicarti che stasera al ballo dovremo indossare una maschera e andare al ballo da soli" notò lo sguardo dispiaciuto di lei. Possibile che è triste perché pensa che non l'accompagnerò? Nah...ci sarà un altro motivo. Non può essere giù di morale per questo. "saremo noi accompagnatori a trovarvi" e subito lei si rilassò. Tiene davvero tanto a questo ballo? 

Poi lei fece qualcosa di inaspettato: alzò la sua mano verso il viso di lui e gli sfiorò la guancia con le dita, per poi accarezzare i capelli del mago "wow...sono...sei...sei diverso" sussurrò guardandolo negli occhi "stai benissimo con i capelli così, sei bello. Ti rendono più....più..." ma si bloccò non continuando la frase. Insomma ma che stava facendo? Sicuramente l'amico l'avrebbe presa per pazza. Aveva mille pensieri per la testa, così tanti da non sapere a quale dare retta. 

Anche Severus era vittima della tempesta di pensieri. Insomma Lily lo aveva appena definito 'bello' e adesso si trovava così vicina a lui tanta che bastava sporgersi un pò più avanti per unire le loro labbra. 

In quel momento decise: avrebbe sempre usato quello shampoo. Faceva miracoli! Oltre a dei fantastici swish.

Lily, al contrario di Severus, diventava sempre più agitata data la vicinanza tra lei e il suo amico. Bastava veramente poco, si doveva fare giusto un pò più avanti e lo avrebbe baciato. 

Lo faccio o non lo faccio?

Lily distolse giusto un secondo lo sguardo da quegli occhi scuri e prenetanti per guardare le sottili e invitanti labbra dell'uomo che era davanti a lei. 

Sorrise e la piccolissima parte razionale che le era rimasta scomparse lasciando spazio alle sue emozioni. Si avvicinò lentamente e....

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice:
> 
> Sono sicurissima che in questo momento mi starete odiando a morte perché vi ho lasciati col fiato sospeso. 
> 
> Ahah mi dispi creare questa suspense e credo anche che nel prossimo capitolo mi odierete ancora di più eheh🤭😅


	25. 25

Sorrise e la piccolissima parte razionale che le era rimasta scomparse lasciando spazio alle sue emozioni. Si avvicinò lentamente e....

Furono interrotti dallo bussare alla porta.

I due si allontanarono immediatamente imbarazzatissimi e Severus,imprecando in tutte le lingue possibili e immaginabili, andò furioso verso la porta per aprirla e scagliare maledizioni su maledizioni al povero sfortunato che aveva avuto la pessima idea di bussare.

Ma chi sarà mai colui che vuole irrompere nelle stanze private del professore più tenuto di tutta Hogwarts per incontrare la sua ira,intensificata ora per aver interrotto quel magico momento che addirittura lui stentava a credere reale? Semplice: il grandissimo e potentissimo Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Silente.

"Salve miei carissimi ragazzi, ho interrotto qualcosa?" Chiese il preside con nonchalance evitando di sorridere vedendo il volto rosso dall'imbarazzo di Lily e quello furioso, ma sicuramente imbarazzato, di Piton. 

"No Albus" rispose il professore a denti stretti "cosa vuoi?"

"Mi serve il tuo aiuto Severus" si fece serio.

"È successo qualcosa?" domandò l'altro ora più attento.

"Si Severus una vera e propria sciagura" 

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Silente era un grande mago, potentissimo, un ottimo preside, un manipolatore e soprattutto un vecchio pazzo impiccione e rovina momenti. Era questo che pensava Severus Piton mentre passeggiava con Silente ad Hogsmeade.

Tanto per essere chiari: PASSEGGIARE AD HOGSMEADE. 

Mentre doveva trovarsi con Lily, nelle loro stanze -perchè si, ormai erano di entrambi-, magari a coronare finalmente il suo desiderio di baciare Lily....

Perché si trovavano ad Hogsmeade? Beh...testuali parole di Albus Silente: 'mio caro ragazzo non puoi capire che cos'è successo. L'altro giorno mi ero recato in un negozio dall'aria piuttosto graziosa a comprare un nuovo vestito per stasera con la relativa maschera ma, ahimè, sono incappato in un inconvenievole: me ne sono piaciuti due e non so quale scegliere. Quindi ho pensato a te Severus. Tu mi aiuterai a scegliere quale tra i due comprare'

E ora si ritrovava in un negozietto dall'arredamento alquanto discutibile e che sicuramente la sua collega di trasfigurazione avrebbe odiato, proprio come lui: era tutto rosa.

Potrei vomitare. Pensò dando un'occhiata in giro, voleva andarsene immediatamente....tornare da Lily. 

Fu distratto dai suoi pensieri da un gioioso Albus Silente "allora Severus secondo te quel è migliore?" teneva due vestiti diversi: il primo era nero con dei fuochi d'artificio mentre l'altro era verde con delle discutibili palline rosa.

Severus trattenne un commento sarcastico che sicuramente il preside non avrebbe apprezzato e, alzando gli occhi al cielo, indicò il primo. Almeno era nero....

Albus sembrò entusiasta e poi gli mostrò due maschere "e tra queste?" 

Severus non le vide nemmeno, sicuramente erano entrambe brutte, e ne indicò una a caso.

Dopo un pò si ritrovarono di nuovo fuori: il preside aveva perso tempo vedendo un, orribile secondo Severus, vestito azzurro e voleva comprarlo a lui.

A lui.....un vestito orrendamente azzurro. 

Severus lo voleva maledire e per fortuna l'occhiataccia che gli lanciò sembrò funzionare dato che Silente lasciò immediatamente il vestito, o almeno così aveva pensato lui.

Il mago era sempre più arrabbiato e il fatto che l'uomo vicino a lui camminava tranquillamente come se non fosse successo nulla lo faceva irritare ancora di più.

"Allora Severus carissimo come vanno le cose con Lily? Tutto ok?"

A Piton venne in mente quando prima si stavano per baciare. Possibile che stava veramente per succedere?

"Severus mi hai sentito?" lo distolse dai suoi pensieri Silente. 

"Va...tutto bene"

"Bene" esclamò per poi salutare alcune signore che stavano adocchiando l'amico "ah mio caro ragazzo continui a fare colpo"

"Non so di cosa tu stia parlando Albus"

"Per fortuna non c'è Lily. Non vorrei diventasse gelosa"

"Lei? Gelosa di me? Ma fammi il piacere" 

"Severus lo s-" fu interrotto. 

"Non dire niente"

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

Intanto Lily si era andata a distendere sul letto con mille pensieri che le circolavano in testa. Insomma...come le era venuto in mente di tentare di baciare il suo migliore amico, che ormai ne era sicurissima amava? Che le era preso?

Per fortuna il preside aveva interrotto il momento bussando alla porta e portandosi via l'amico. Non avrebbe mai potuto reggere ad un rifiuto da parte di Severus. Perché sicuramente l'avrebbe rifiutata. 

Ama un'altra donna....chissà chi è la fortunata.

Una lacrima le uscì dagli occhi, seguita subito da un'altra e un'altra ancora fino a ritrovarsi con la faccia premuta sul cuscino pieno di lacrime. 

Basta. Doveva distrarsi.

Decise quindi di andare in biblioteca e ci rimase qualche ora. Aveva trovato un libro interessantissimo sulle piante acquatiche e si era immersa nella letteratura dimenticandosi dell'uomo che amava e del pasticcio che stava per combinare.

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

La sera era arrivata troppo in fretta per Lily. Anche se si era un pò calmata non era sicura di voler vedere il suo amico. Non voleva più andare al ballo. 

Ma fu Harry a farle cambiare idea. 

Lo aveva incontrato nel corridoio mentre usciva dalla biblioteca e il figlio capì subito che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Gli spiegò tutto, Harry sorprendentemente era stato fin dall'inizio consenziente all'amore che Lily provava con il suo insegnante, e lui la tranquillizzò dicendole che non doveva preoccuparsi e che sicuramente si sarebbe divertita al ballo. 

Sembrava essere a conoscenza di qualcosa che lei invece non sapeva da come parlava ma non ci fece caso. Non le importava in quel momento....

Ed ora si trovava in Sala Grande con tutte le altre dame che aspettavano che i loro cavalieri le trovassero. Accanto a lei c'era la sua collega di divinazione "Sibilla il tuo accompagnatore chi è?" le domandò per farc calmare l'agitazione. 

"Nessuno ma la sfera prima mi ha rivelato che un uomo vestito di nero, molto attraente mi avrebbe chiesto di ballare"

Ecco. Questo fece agitare di più Lily. 

Sta parlando di Severus?

Fu accecata dalla gelosia, poi si ricordò che il suo migliore amico era il suo accompagnatore e che quindi avrebbe chiesto a lei di danzare.   
Questo la rincuorò molto ma il pensiero che la sua collega aveva detto che Severus fosse attraente non le andò giù facilmente. 

Intanto Piton la stava cercando tra la folla odiando sempre di più l'idea, secondo il suo parere stupida, del preside.

Lentamente si girò e la vide: indossava un abito blu scuro, lungo e aderente con una scollatura appena accennata. La maschera che indossava era nera,molto elegante e con le rifiniture blu come il vestito. Sotto di essa si potevano riconoscere i suoi occhi verdi pieni di vita.

Nel guardarla Severus rimase senza fiato. Non era mai stata così bella.

Si avvicinò a lei e non seppe nemmeno lui con quale coraggio le chiese di ballare. Fatto sta che lei aveva accettato volentieri e ora si trovavano al centro della pista, e senza sapere i passi iniziarono a danzare.  
Per gran parte della canzone non riuscirono a proferire parola ognuno perso nei suoi pensieri, ma non staccarono mai gli occhi l'uno dall'altra avvicinandosi fino a sfiorarsi e a sentire il calore dell'altro sulla propria pelle.

In tanti nella sala si fermarono a guardare la scena, proprio come era successo ad Halloween. 

Lasciando da parte i pensieri negativi che la devastavano, Lily appoggiò la fronte nell'incavo del collo di lui, lasciandosi cullare dalla dolce melodia e dal profumo dell'uomo. Doveva godersi il momento e non pensare a quel quasi bacio.

Severus vide i movimenti fatti dalla donna scordandosi improvvisamente dei suoi pensieri riguardanti lei. Sentì il suo fiato sul collo e mille scosse attraversarono il suo corpo. 

Lily sentì Severus stringerla dolcemente. Sarebbe potuta rimanere lì, tra quelle braccia per tutta l'eternità. Tolse la testa dall'incavo del collo di lui per poterlo guardare negli occhi e sembrò che tutto intorno a loro fosse scomparso. C'erano solo solo due e il loro amore. 

Portò una mano sulla guancia dell'uomo. Fece passare il dorso delle sue dita sullo zigomo di Severus sentendo il calore di lui sulla sua pelle. 

Lui tremò leggermente e non poté trattenersi dal sorriderle il più dolcemente possibile... forse il primo vero sorriso che le sue labbra accettavano di mostrare e non il suo solito ghigno o l'alzarsi leggermente delle sue labbra all'insù. E lo stava regalando a Lily.

Ci fu un momento in cui entrambi si guardarono negli occhi. 

Ci fu un momento in cui sentirono un lontano rintocco delle campane. Era scoccata la mezzanotte, l'anno nuovo era iniziato. E loro lo avevano iniziato insieme, innamorati l'uno dell'altro.

Ci fu un momento in cui Lily pensò 'vorrei restare per sempre con lui ed amarlo'

Ci fu un momento in cui Severus pensò 'vorrei restare per sempre con lei ed amarla'

Ci fu un momento in cui Lily trovò un po' di coraggio per poter confessare il suo amore all'uomo. 

Ci fu un momento in cui Severus trovò un po' di coraggio per poter confessare il suo amore alla donna. 

Ma la fortuna non era dalla loro parte e non ci fu mai un momento in cui si avverono i loro desideri: quello di amarsi, di confessare i loro sentimenti, di avere la possibilità di poter stare insieme per l'eternità. 

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice:
> 
> *cerca di non farsi colpire dalle maledizioni che le lanciano*
> 
> Sono stronza lo so 🙂 mi farò odiare insieme a Silly ahah.
> 
> No ok dai era abbastanza prevedibile che sarebbe successo 😅
> 
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto lo stesso. Almeno la parte del ballo perché a me è piaciuto tantissimo scriverla e ,anche se non è finita con un lieto fine tra di loro , ho trovato il momento molto romantico 💕.Credo proprio che sia il mio capitolo preferito dopo l'epilogo 
> 
> Ditemi cosa ne pensate nei commenti ❤


	26. 26

9 gennaio. 

Severus Piton odiava quel giorno, quello del suo compleanno. Era un giorno di un mese qualunque, non c'era niente da festeggiare. Proprio come gli diceva quell'uomo sempre ubriaco e violento che era costretto a chiamare papà. 

'Perché mai dovremmo festeggiare il compleanno di un mostro come te?' gli ripeteva sempre. 

Odiava il suo compleanno per colpa sua, proprio come Natale e tutte le altre festività. 

Ma quando era piccolino gli piaceva e voleva tanto festeggiarlo. Spesso gli capitava di sognare una bella festa con tanti bambini e dolcetti a non finire. Ma questo non era possibile perché secondo suo padre i mostriciattoli non avevano diritto ad essere felici, perché erano cattivi. 

Ma tutto questo cambiò al suo primo anno ad Hogwarts quando lui e la sua migliore amica avevano festeggiato il suo compleanno. 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Lily, Severus ancora dopo tanti anni non si sapeva spiegare come, era riuscita a scoprire il giorno del suo compleanno e voleva a tutti i costi festeggiare. 

Dato che ancora non poteva andare ad Hogsmeade l'8 aveva mandato un gufo con una lettera dai suoi genitori dove aveva scritto se potevano comprare un regalo per Severus e che se non sarebbero riusciti a far tornare il gufo al castello avrebbero potuto chiedere ad Eileen, ovviamente senza farsi sentire da Tobias Piton. 

La mattina del 9 gennaio si era letteralmente corsa in guferia per vedere se il gufo fosse già arrivato e per fortuna lo trovò appollaiato e con tre pacchettini e una lettera accanto. Prese la lettera che le avevano scritto i genitori.

'Cara Lily,

Siamo così contenti di ricevere una tua lettera, ci manchi così tanto tesoro.   
Fai gli auguri a Severus e digli che anche lui ci manca moltissimo. 

Alla fine abbiamo dovuto chiedere ad Eileen di aiutarci. È stata così gentile! Non ci siamo fatti nè vedere e nè sentire dal marito anche se non ne capisco il motivo. 

A Severus abbiamo comprato una cosa che sicuramente gli piacerà e poi ci siamo permessi di fargli anche noi un regalo, spero non gli dispiaccia.   
Il terzo pacchetto, quello verde e argento, è da parte della madre. Ci ha chiesto lei di mandarlo con il tuo gufo e noi abbiamo accettato per ricambiare il suo aiuto. 

Spero che a scuola vada tutto bene.

Ci mancancate tu e Severus. 

Mamma e papà. '

Lily sorrise e prese i pacchetti facendo attenzione a non svegliare i gufi e corse di nuovo in dormitorio, posò i regali nel suo baule e si recò in Sala Grande per la colazione. Lì vide il suo migliore amico seduto al tavolo dei Serpeverde vicino a Lucius Malfoy, non gli piaceva affatto quel ragazzo ma a quanto pare a Severus si, e lo salutò da lontano. 

Per il suo compleanno aveva in mente di festeggiare la sera. Ma non sarebbe stata una grande festa, sapeva che l'amico non avrebbe apprezzato, sarebbero stati solo loro due, della cioccolata calda e una gustosa torta al cioccolato come piaceva al lui.

Dopo le lezioni si recò in cucina dove sicuramente avrebbe trovato la simpaticissima elfa con cui aveva fatto subito amicizia. Le permetteva di prendere del cibo!

"Blink" chiamò e subito dopo l'elfa comparve davanti a lei. 

"Signorina Evans, signorina"

"Blink quante volte ti ho detto che mi puoi chiamare semplicemente Lily?" non le piaceva quando la chiamava signorina Evans perché le sembrava di essere importante e lei non lo era "comunque se puoi potresti prepararmi una torta al cioccolato fondente?"

"Certo signorina Lily, signorina"

"Grazie mille Blink, quando hai finito potresti portarla nel dormitorio dei Grifondoro?"

"Certo signorina Lily, signorina"

"Grazie Blink"

"Blink è nata per servirla signorina Lily, signorina"

"Ci vediamo dopo" uscì dalla cucina e andò in biblioteca dove sapeva di trovare il suo migliore amico. Ed infatti appena aprì la porta lo trovò seduto ad un grande tavolo, concentrato sulla pergamena e con chissà quanti libri intorno. Si avvicinò piano per non disturbare gli altri, anche se pochi, ragazzi intenti a leggere o a fare qualche ricerca per un compito e si sedette alla sedia accanto a quella di Severus "hey Sev" sussurrò piano per evitare di essere sgridata.

Il ragazzo sussultò, per poi voltarsi verso l'amica e sorridere "ciao Lily"

"Senti ci incontriamo dopo che scatta il coprifuoco al terzo piano?"

Lui sgranò gli occhi visibilmente sorpreso dalla proposta della ragazza, era una sorta d'appuntamento per caso? Il suo cuore iniziò a battere forte a quel pensiero ed era più che sicuro che adesso era arrossito. Poi pensò: certo gli sarebbe piaciuto passare del tempo con lei, ma se venissero scoperti? Potrebbero finire in punizione o peggio espulsi. No non poteva rischiare. "Ma Lily! Non possiamo uscire dai dormitori dopo il coprifuoco? E se Gazza ci scopre?"

"Non ti preoccupare Sev non ci scoprirà nessuno" gli prese una mano "dai vieni"

Severus avvampò ancora di più "io...ok verrò"

Lily sorrise "perfetto! Ora vado nel dormitorio, ci vediamo dopo. Ciao Sev" 

"Ok Lily a dopo"

Dopo che fu uscita Severus lasciò cadere pigramente la testa sul tavolo. Come avrebbe mai potuto dirle di no?

Severus si trovava al terzo piano, nascosto dietro ad una colonna, ad aspettare Lily che arrivò poco dopo con una torta in mano. 

"Buon compleanno Sev" sussurrò lei dolcemente.

"Come....come sai che è il mio compleanno?" chiese lui non sapendo che emozione provare in quel momento. Felicità,tristezza....?

"Segreto" rispose semplicemente lei prendendolo poi per mano "non nasconderti dietro ad una colonna"

"Ma Lily, ci scopriranno"

"Non ti preoccupare Sev" lo tranquillizzò "sediamoci per terra" mangiò una caramella al lampone che le aveva dato il suo migliore amico e trasfigurò la carta che l'avvolgeva in una coperta lilla. Lasciò la mano di Severus per posare delicatamente la torta al centro della coperta e poi si sedette "dai vieni" invitò l'amico battendo la mano sulla stoffa.

Il ragazzo sembrò riflettere un attimo poi si sedette e Lily le offrì una fetta di torta, che lui mangiò assaporandola con gioia. 

Rimasero seduti per qualche ora sulla coperta mangiando e scherzando. Severus Piton per la prima volta fu felice di aver festeggiato il suo compleanno. 

E ogni anno, o almeno fino a prima della loro separazione, avevano fatto così.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Lily si stava recando in Sala Grande con il figlio. 

"Che fai questo pomeriggio mamma?"

"Andrò ad Hogsmeade"

"Certo che ti piace davvero tanto andarci" scherzò lui.

"Eh si" ridacchiò "devo comprare un regalo per Severus"

"Il professore ha un compleanno?"

Lily gli diede uno schiaffetto dietro la testa scherzosamente "ovviamente. È oggi"

"Ci credi che in tutti questi sette anni che sono stato qui nessuno lo sapeva?"

"Tipico di Severus"

"Io e Ron eravamo giunti alla conclusione che lui non avesse un compleanno" disse ridendo poi adocchiò il suo ragazzo "mamma vado da Draco, ci vediamo"

"Ok a dopo Harry" lo salutò, ma lui era già corso via. Si andò a sedere al suo posto vicino all'amico che veniva sommerso dagli auguri gioiosi del preside "ciao Sev, buongiorno preside"

"Buongiorno Lily" la salutò Silente per poi dare un pò di pace al suo amico voltandosi a parlare con gli altri professori. 

"Finalmente" sospirò stancamente Piton "è da quando mi sono svegliato che il vecchio pazzo non fa altro che ripetermi 'buon compleanno ragazzo mio'. Mi ha regalato anche una scacchiera, dice che non è la sua ma l'ho riconosciuta"

Lily ridacchiò "comunque auguri Sev"

"Grazie Lily" e se non sorrise fu solo perché aveva una reputazione da proteggere.

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

La sera era arrivata piuttosto in fretta.

Severus si trovava nella camera da letto,seduto sul letto, ad aspettare Lily che era uscita per andare ad Hogsmeade, come al solito. Anche quando erano ancora degli studenti lo faceva, era rimasta subito colpita da tutti quei negozi che ci voleva andare sempre. 

Tra le mani aveva un libro di pozioni avanzato. Un regalo. 

E dalla persone che meno si aspettava.

Quando lo trovò sulla scrivania si era avvicinato sospettoso, tutti quegli anni facendo la spia hanno avuto i loro effetti, al libro nero. Assicuratosi che non era una bomba camuffata o qualche altra diavoleria lo prese tra le mani e lesse il bigliettino che c'era di sopra.

'Auguri professore da:   
Harry Potter  
Draco Malfoy   
Hermione Grancer  
Ron Weasley(obbligato dagli altri)'

Era immerso nei suoi pensieri quando sentì la porta aprirsi e poi la voce della sua amica "ah sei qui. Pensavo che non c'eri" 

Severus si alzò dal letto per guardare l'amica che aveva una torta al cioccolato fondente in mano. Inarcò un sopracciglio lanciando un'occhiata interrogativa alla donna "cos'è?"

"Mi sorprendi Sev. Un uomo così intelligente come te non riconosce una torta? E soprattutto questa torta" sembrava offesa "era quella che Blink preparava ogni anno quando festeggiavamo il tuo compleanno"

"E perché hai questa torta?"

"Semplice. Voglio festeggiare il tuo compleanno come facevamo quando eravamo ancora dei ragazzi" poi puntò un dito accusatorio verso l'uomo "e questa volta mio caro Severus non c'è il rischio di ricevere una punizione perché girovaghiamo di notte per la scuola dato che siamo entrambi dei professori"

Il cuore di Piton perse un battito a sentire quel 'mio' vicino al suo nome e senza rendersene conto si trovò al terzo piano.

Lily era davanti a lui e stava mangiando una caramella al lampone. Appena finì trasfigurò la carta che l'avvolgeva in una coperta questa volta rossa e posò delicatamente la torta al centro della coperta "dai sediamoci" trasfigurò alcuni sassolini in dei cuscini bianchi e si accomodò seguita subito da Severus. Poi prese le candeline per metterle sulla torta e con un incantesimo non verbale spuntò una fiamma su di esse, seguita dallo sguardo scettico dell'uomo "esprimi un desiderio Sev"

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice: 
> 
> Wow non ci credo, finalmente un capitolo che non finisce male😂😂  
> Sono sorpresa addirittura io ahah.
> 
> Si volevo dire solo questo😐


	27. Chapter 27

"Esprimi un desiderio Sev"

Le parole di Lily rimbombarono nella sua testa e, alzando gli occhi al cielo visibilmente scocciato da quello che stava per fare, e soffiò le candeline. 

Non espresse nessun desiderio, non ebbe tempo perché Lily aveva appena messo la torta da un lato e si era avvicinata a lui. Era vicina, troppo vicina. Poteva sentire il suo profumo delicato e il suo fiato caldo sul collo. 

Mi giro o non mi giro?

Mi giro. 

No, non mi giro. 

Magari si, mi giro. 

Dopo quegli attimi di indecisione si voltò verso la donna perdendosi negli occhi più belli del mondo, gli unici capaci di riuscirlo a fargli perdere la ragione, la sua conosciutissima e temutissima rigidità e la sua compostezza. 

Lily era pericolosamente vicina. I suoi capelli rossi gli sfioravano il tessuto della sua casacca.

Bastava abbassarsi un pò per poter avere l'onore di baciare quelle labbra rosee ora colorate da un rossetto rosso, uguale ai capelli. 

Ma non ebbe il coraggio di compiere quel coraggioso gesto che sicuramente gli avrebbe cambiato la vita.......in male.   
In male perché chi mai vorrebbe essere baciata dall'untoso pipistrello dei sotterranei, ex-Mangiamorte? Nessuna ovviamente, compresa Lily. 

Ma lui non sapeva che la donna invece desiderava ardentemente un bacio da parte sua.

Severus vide che lei si stava avvicinando, era sempre più vicina. Riusciva a sentire il suo buonissimo profumo e il suo fiato sul volto.   
La lasciò fare, la fece avvicinare ancora di più. Mentre lui se ne stava fermo incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa all'infuori di alternare lo sguardo dagli occhi verdi e luminosi alle bellissime e sicuramente morbide e dolcissime labbra di Lily. 

Erano vicini. Molto vicini. Troppo vicini.

Così vicini che Lily sentì il cuore battere all'impazzata.

Così vicini che le venne spontaneo socchiudere gli occhi.

Così vicini che le fu concesso di inebriarsi del profumo dell'uomo.

Così vicini che si innamorò di nuovo di lui, ancora più di prima. 

Le sue mani cominciarono a sudare....era agitata....tremava....sentì il battito del suo cuore sperduto in ogni singolo millimetro del corpo,impossibile da fermare.... la testa le girava tanto che credeva di svenire da un momento all'altro....non capiva più nulla....la sua minuscola parte razionale che le era rimasta si dissolse.

Chiuse del tutto gli occhi e, tremando agitata, sfiorò con le sue labbra quelle di lui. 

Severus era rimasto un attimo impietrito, troppo stupito per rendersi veramente conto di quello che stava succedendo. Aveva sentito le labbra di lei sfiorare le sue ma quando aveva realizzato che il suo più grande desiderio stava diventando realtà Lily aveva interrotto quel magico momento. 

Aveva paura Lily, non voleva essere allontanata dall'uomo che amava ma ora era inevitabile: aveva rovinato tutto! 

Aprì lentamente gli occhi timorosa da quello che sarebbe successo, sicura di trovare sul volto dell'uomo un'espressione disgustata ma appena gli occhi furono completamente aperti rimase sorpresa da quello che vide. Non lo credeva possibile....

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice: 
> 
> Dopo 26 capitoli ci sono riusciti finalmente😂(lasciando perdere il fatto che il capitolo è molto breve😅). E nessuno li ha interrotti (amatemih)! Strano ma vero XD. 
> 
> Secondo voi come reagirà Sevy? Finalmente si muove per fare qualcosa o no? 


	28. Chapter 28

Aprì lentamente gli occhi timorosa da quello che sarebbe successo, sicura di trovare sul volto dell'uomo un'espressione disgustata ma appena gli occhi furono completamente aperti rimase sorpresa da quello che vide. Non lo credeva possibile....

Severus le sorrideva, il sorriso più bello e sincero che avesse mai visto, e lentamente avvicinò la mano alla sua guancia destra, ora colorata di un bel rosso, per accarezzarla teneramente -cosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettata da lui-

La guardò dritta negli occhi, il loro volti pericolosamente vicini, le labbra bramose di incontrarsi....ma il momento non era ancora arrivato,doveva prima dirgli una cosa importante. 

Dallo sguardo di Lily scorrevano mille parole, dolci, piene di sentimento "Ti amo Sev" aveva sussurrato continuando a guardarlo negli occhi. Non seppe neanche dove aveva trovato il coraggio di dirlo.

Quella parole non avrebbero potuto avere un sapore più bello, per Severus.   
Strinse ancora di più Lily, circondandola con le braccia, e affondò il viso nei suoi capelli, sospirando.

E poi, il suo gesto improvviso.....

Le accarezzò i capelli per un istante poi le loro bocche si unirono in un dolce e tanto atteso bacio.

Lily potè sentire perfettamente le labbra calde, morbide e dolci di Severus sulle sue. Sentì un brivido prima freddo poi caldo attraversare ogni cellula del suo corpo. Una sensazione di leggerezza alternato al morbido scontro tra le loro lingue.

La stava baciando.....Severus Piton la stava baciando.

Si sentì desiderata, felice e finalmente ricambiata. Il cuore le batteva sempre più forte ogni volta che le loro lingue si scontravano in quella danza sconvolgente e sentimentale.

Mosse la mano e gli accarezzò la guancia sentendo il calore del suo corpo sulla mano. Poi la lasciò cadere sulla spalla e insieme all'altra gli circondò il collo, avvicinandoselo di più.   
I loro corpi erano appiccicati l'uno all'altro, sembravano fatti l'uno per l'altro....si incastravano come un puzzle. 

Severus la baciò e la strinse ancora di più fra le braccia facendo attenzione a non farle del male, la tenne tra le braccia come se tenesse qualcosa di prezioso. Ed era veramente così: per lui Lily Evans era la cosa che più lo rendeva felice, se non l'unica. 

Si staccarono dolcemente, entrambi con gli occhi ancora chiusi, per assaporare meglio il momento.

"Sev..." sussurrò Lily aprendo per prima gli occhi. 

Anche l'uomo aprì piano gli occhi. Durante quel bacio aveva pensato: doveva farle la dichiarazione d'amore che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di fare. Ora o mai più 

Sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi per poi aprirli gli occhi "Lily...." le accarezzò la guancia "ti devo dire una cosa.... io... ti ricordi quando ci siamo visti per la prima volta in quel parco?"

Lily annuì sorridendo, con ancora le labbra arrossate per il bacio. 

"Devi sapere che mi piacevi dal primo istante che ti ho visto, eri speciale. Ero un bambino, è vero, ma provavo dei sentimenti per te. Sentimenti che non hanno fatto altro che crescere con il passare del tempo. Lily ti amo. Tu sei la donna che amo da sempre, non ho mai amato nessun'altra all'infuori di te. Nemmeno quando la nostra amicizia ha subito quella piega inaspettata, nemmeno quando ti sei messa con Potter e poi lo hai sposato e nemmeno quando quella sera ti avevo creduta persa per sempre. Ti amo e lo farò sempre"

Lily si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo e le vennero in mente le parole che Severus le aveva detto durante il ballo di Halloween.

"Io...amavo una donna. Con tutto il mio cuore"

"E?"

"Lei si è sposata con un altro... l'ho scoperto quando mi arrivò via gufo l'invito ma io non ci sono andato" 

"Ah...mi dispiace Sev"

"Fa niente, è colpa mia"

"Perché?"

"L'ho allontanata e lei si è innamorata di un altro. Da quel giorno non mi sono mai interessato delle altre donne"

"Non ti sei mai sposato per lei?"

"Già..."

Si trattava di lei.....

Si diede della stupida mentalmente, come aveva fatto a non capire? Si sarebbe risparmiata giorni di dubbi sui sentimenti di Severus! 

Lasciò perdere quei pensieri, non era il momento adatto. Ora doveva dedicarsi a quello splendido uomo che si trovava davanti a lei, a quell'uomo che amava.

Baciò nuovamente Severus, questa volta il bacio durò di più e fu più passionale, molto più passionale....   
Si strinsero ancora di più e con una spinta si ristrovarono stesi sulla coperta, Severus di sotto e Lily poggiata su di lui con le mai poggiate delicatamente sul suo petto.   
Le loro lingue iniziarono a giocare, a rincorrersi per poi iniziare una danza romantica. 

Era un momento perfetto, per entrambi. E desideravano ardentemente che non sarebbe mai finito. Mai....

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice: 
> 
> Mi sento happy😂FINALMENTE si sono baciati, non li ha interrotti nessuno e non è successo niente di catastrofico (amatemih 😂)
> 
> Anyway me è piaciuto un sacco scrivere questo capitolo, forse è un po' troppo breve :( . Comunque l'ho trovato abbastanza romantico. 
> 
> A voi è piaciuto? È la prima volta che descrivo il momento di un bacio/confessione, quindi spero di averlo fatto almeno decentemente 😅


	29. Chapter 29

30 gennaio 

Il compleanno di Lily era arrivato in fretta. 

Severus Piton era in piedi nella Sala Grande vuota silenziosa dato che molti studenti erano andati a bere qualche burrobirra o a mangiare dolci ad Hogsmeade. Guardò il soffitto, il cielo era sereno e il sole raggiante.   
Oggi era il compleanno della sua Lily, avrebbero sicuramente festeggiato no?  
Solitamente da quando si erano conosciuti lo passavano insieme ridendo e scherzando, cosa che ora non credeva più possibile, e mangiando ovviamente la torta preferita di Lily, quella ai frutti di bosco. Poi, al loro quinto anno, prima che lo sciagurato scherzo che i Malandrini gli avevano teso gli facesse rovinare la sua amicizia con la ragazza, erano riusciti ad arrivare fino alla Torre di Astronomia. Si erano sdraiati sempre su una coperta -quella volta rossa dato che aveva mangiato una caramella alla fragola- trasfigurata e guardarono le stelle, o meglio lei le guardava incantata perché per lui l'unica stella da ammirare l'aveva accanto, quelle nel cielo erano inferiori ed insignificanti. 

"Ah Severus, ragazzo mio" una voce lo chiamò da dietro e il professore sbuffò capendo subito chi era.

"Albus" si girò ritrovandosi la faccia del preside davanti agli occhi. 

"Come stai mio caro ragazzo? Spero bene" chiese e Severus annuì e basta "emozionato per stasera?" ammiccò.

"Non vedo perché dovrei esserlo" disse impassibile, sapendo perfettamente dove il mago voleva andare a parare.

Ed infatti....

"Ma Severus....sarai da solo con Lily, sulla Torre di Astronomia proprio come facevate da studenti" notando lo sguardo sorpreso del professore, nascosto subito ovviamente, spiegò "ovviamente sapevo che voi due eravate andati alla Torre Severus, so molte cose, dovresti saperlo bene. E so anche che ci siete rimasti molto dopo il coprifuoco"

"Dovevo aspettarmelo vecchio impiccione" commentò aspro facendo ridacchiare Albus.

"Non vi ho tolto punti o fatto niente e tu mi chiami così? Sono oltraggiato" disse portandosi teatralmente una mano al petto, poi il tono malizioso di prima ritornò "stavo dicendo....sarai da solo con Lily, sulla Torre di Astronomia, vi amate entrambi...."

"Non ti azzardare a finire quella frase"

Albus lo ignorò "e state insieme. Finalmente aggiungerei, stavo iniziando a pensare che Minerva avrebbe vinto la scommessa. Per fortuna non mi avete deluso tu e Lily" 

"Smettila di ricordarmi quella stupida scommessa che avete fatto tu e Minerva" sbuffò arrabbiato ricordando perfettamente quel maledetto giorno:

Erano passati dieci giorni da quel giorno e solo Harry e Remus erano al corrente della loro relazione. Se non fosse che Harry, credendo che fossero soli, disse ad alta voce qualcosa su loro due.   
Il preside e la McGranitt avevano sentito tutto, a quanto pare si trovavano nelle vicinanze e ovviamente avevano origliato. E mentre Severus stava imprecando contro il preside e la sua collega di trasfigurazione e contemporaneamente borbottava qualcosa sugli stupidi ragazzini che parlavano senza pensare e fare attenzione a quello che avevano intorno, Albus se ne uscì con 'ho vinto la scommessa Minerva,te l'avevo detto'.

A quanto pare i due avevano iniziato questa scommessa quando Lily era ricomparsa nelle loro vite. Albus aveva scommesso che prima della fine di gennaio lei e Severus si sarebbero messi insieme, Minerva invece aveva scommesso che avrebbero finalmente -sue testuali parole- tolto i prosciutti davanti agli occhi durante le vacanze estive.

Perso in quel fastidio ricordo, salutò Albus e ritornò nelle sue stanze togliendo qualche punto ai poveri, indifesi e innocenti primini Grifondoro. 

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

Finalmente la sera arrivò, il cielo era perfetto: chiaro, senza nemmeno una nuvola, illuminato dalle stelle.  
Severus si stava dirigendo verso la Torre di Astronomia dove Lily gli aveva dato appuntamento. 

Lei era già lì seduta ad ammirare il panorama su una coperta rossa proprio come quella volta che avevano festeggiato il compleanno della donna lì e, a detta di Severus, era semplicemente bellissima con quel maglione lilla anche se sembrava troppo leggero per essere indossato a fine gennaio 

"ciao Lily"

Lei sussultò, poi si girò con già il sorriso sulle labbra "ciao Sev" tremò leggermente.

"Hai freddo?"

"Un...un pò"

Lui annuì e si tolse la casacca mettendola sulle spalle di lei, sotto lo sguardo particolarmente attento della sua ormai....fidanzata? Beh si, se proprio serviva un'etichetta per loro era senz'altro quella di 'fidanzati'. Stavano insieme ormai.

Era ancora incredibile per lui...faceva fatica a crederci. Mai, nella sua vita, avrebbe mai immaginato di meritare l'amore della sua Lily. 

L'aveva sempre amata, dal primo istante che l'aveva vista, e mentre all'inizio aveva qualche speranza che in qualche modo lei ricambiasse i sentimenti, crescendo questa speranza era sempre diminuita: c'erano gli ideali di Severus, lei che detestava i compagni di Severus e lui che detestava quelli di Lily, l'amore tra Lily e James Potter e la loro morte, le sue cattive scelte....tutti ostacoli che piano a piano avevano fatto crollare piano a piano quella speranza. 

Ed ora guardandola così innamorata di lui gli scaldava il cuore. 

Mettendo da parte i suoi pensieri si sedette anche lui sulla coperta rossa notando solo un cuore rosa al bordo destro.

Lily fu travolta dal calore e dal profumo, che a lei piaceva tanto, di Severus e sentì il suo cuore iniziare a battere più forte "ora non hai freddo tu?"

"No tranquilla"

Lei annuì poco convinta e ritornò a guardare il cielo stellato "Sev guarda quante stelle ci sono, proprio come quando ci siamo venuti la prima volta da studenti. Ti ricordi di quella notte ricordi vero?"

E come poteva dimenticarla lui? "Si Lily, me la ricordo" lei sorrise dolcemente poi rimasero in silenzio.

Severus provò in tutti i modi di guardare il cielo cosparso di stelle ma fallì miseramente e si ritrovò ad ammirare la donna che amava. 

Lei si avvicinò e, come ormai faceva spesso, posò la testa sulla sua spalla.  
Il vento per un attimo soffiò più forte facendo rabbrividire Lily che istintivamente si accoccolò meglio vicino a Severus, il quale approfittando del gesto le passò una mano dietro la schiena.

Rimase qualche secondo a guardare le stelle poi girò la testa verso Severus facendo incontrare i loro occhi. Sorrise dolcemente e si alzò un po' per raggiungere le labbra dell'uomo.   
Severus ricambiò immediatamente il bacio e l'abbracciò -una cosa che sembrava impossibile da parte di Severus Piton!- .

Lily abbandonò lentamente le labbra dell'uomo e, con un sorriso raggiante, prese la torta alla sua destra. Era ovviamente ai frutti di bosco, la sua preferita da sempre.

"Scordati che la mangio" commentò Severus quando Lily gli porse un piattino con una fetta della torta.

"Oh andiamo Sev! Un pochino?" fece gli occhi dolci prendendo con la forchettina un po' di torta. 

L'uomo alzò gli occhi al cielo e prese la forchettina che Lily gli stava offrendo, mangiò quel po' di torta "contenta ora?"

Lei sorrise e si avvicinò per baciarlo, sentendo il sapore dei frutti di bosco sulle labbra di Severus "si"

Lily mangiò il resto della torta lasciandone un po' per i Weasley e i suoi colleghi, poi si accoccolò meglio su Severus baciandolo.

Ritornarono nelle loro stanze verso mezzanotte, stanze che ancora condividevano dato che il preside aveva ancora quella folle idea di far rimanere i Serpeverde e i Corvonero negli altri dormitori. 

Appena entrati nella camera da letto Lily si avvicinò seducente a Severus e gli sussurrò nell'orecchio "voglio fare l'amore con te"

"Cosa....?" Severus non credeva alle proprie orecchie....gli aveva seriamente chiesto di fare l'amore con lui? "Lily....sei sicura?"

Lei fece scorrere un dito dalle labbra fino al primo bottone della casacca di Severus per poi allentarlo e proseguire verso il secondo "mai stata più sicura Sev"

Trascinò l'uomo verso il letto, che ora era matrimoniale e lo condividevano, e lo baciò di nuovo finendo di sbottonare la casacca scura. Venne poi spinta dolcemente da Severus sdraiandosi sul letto, ritrovandosi le labbra premute contro quelle di lui.

E quella notte solo la luna fu testimone di quell'unione d'amore, testimone della magia più potente di tutte.

༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄༄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice:
> 
> E questo era l'ultimo capitolo✌🏻spero vi sia piaciuto❤.
> 
> Ci vediamo domani con l'epilogo💖


	30. Epilogo

31 dicembre 

Erano passati tre anni da quando Lily e Severus si erano confessati il loro amore. Da quel giorno furono più inseparabili di prima e si fidanzarono.   
Era stato uno shock per tutti tanto da finire sul giornale, l'articolo è stato ovviamente scritto da Rita Skeeter: 

Severus Piton e Lily Evans: vero amore o frutto di qualche maledizione/filtro?  
Nei giorni scorsi l'ex Mangiamorte Severus Piton e Lily Evans, la madre del salvatore del Mondo Magico, hanno confessato di avere una relazione. Ma è veramente frutto di un vero amore tra i due?   
Come sappiamo bene Severus Piton era un Mangiamorte, uno dei migliori per giunta quindi chissà quante maledizioni oscure conosce, ed è un ottimo pozionista quindi non c'è da escludere che avrebbe potuto usare maledizioni contro la povera donna, per fare un esempio l'Imperio, oppure potrebbe somministrarle il più potente filtro d'amore: l'amortentia.

Severus aveva semplicemente ignorato l'articolo e quelli che l'hanno seguito, Lily all'inizio era un pò preoccupata ma grazie all'uomo, al figlio e ai suoi amici non ci fece più caso. 

Ora era l'ultimo giorno dell'anno. Lily, Severus e Harry dovevano trovarsi alla Tana ma a quanto pare tutti avevano in mente un posto diverso. 

Un luogo magnifico: il parco dove i due innamorati si erano conosciuti, da dove tutto era iniziato. 

Lily guardò incantata il posto, mano nella mano con Severus "wow" soffiò piano "è stata una tua idea?"

"Si" strinse di più la sua mano "ti piace?"

"Si" il sorriso smagliante e gli occhi luminosi ne erano la prova. Si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e depositò un dolce e casto bacio sulle calde labbra di lui "ti amo Sev"

In risposta Severus la baciò nuovamente, facendo durare questo bacio di più del primo, per poi sussurrarle vicinissimo all'orecchio destro "ti amo Lily"

Si stavano per baciare di nuovo quando Hermione chiamò Lily, scusandosi imbarazzata per aver interrotto il loro momento romantico -beccandosi un'occhiataccia dal suo ex professore- 

"Scusa Sev, vedo cosa le serve e torno" lasciò lentamente la stretta leggera dalla sua mano e gli diede un piccolo bacio all'angolo della bocca, per poi andare dalla ragazza che si trovava indaffarata con dei fuochi d'artificio, sicuramente provenienti dal negozio dei due gemelli Weasley. 

Severus posò la mano che fino a pochi secondi fa stringeva quella delicata e morbida di Lily sulla tasca del pantalone rigorosamente nero -Lily aveva provato in tutti i modi a fargli indossare qualcosa di colore diverso ma aveva fallito- toccando qualcosa di quadrato e duro. Sospirò pensando se stava facendo la cosa giusta o no. 

"Severus" esclamò una voce alle sue spalle.

Si girò, distogliendo così lo sguardo dalla donna che amava che ora stava chiedendo una cosa a Lupin inerente ai fuochi d'artificio dato che li stava indicando, vedendo così Silente "Albus"

Il vecchio mago posò gentilmente una mano sulla spalla del più giovane "buona fortuna per dopo mio caro ragazzo" 

Severus fu quasi accecato di tanto che gli occhi di Silente erano luminosi, sembravano quasi dei fari, e fissò un punto impreciso davanti a lui "credi sia una buona idea?"

"Ottima direi" gli sorrise affettuosamente. 

"Se dovesse andare male?"

"Chi sei tu e cosa ne hai fatto del vero Severus Piton? Non ti sapevo così insicuro" scosse scherzosamente la testa per poi addolcirsi "andrà tutto bene Severus" gli diede confortevoli pacche sulle spalle, poi vennero chiamati da Molly che li avvertiva che tra poco sarebbe scoccata la mezzanotte e che avrebbero dovuto iniziare il conto alla rovescia "credo proprio che dobbiamo andare" annunciò Silente iniziando a camminare per raggiungere gli altri, seguito da Piton.

Il conto alla rovescia iniziò, tutti gridarono a squarciagola 

Dieci 

Severus si avvicinò e prese per mano Lily. 

Nove

Le sussurrò qualcosa sottovoce facendola ridacchiare e annuire.

Otto

Si allontanarono dal resto di quella che ormai potevano considerare la loro famiglia. 

Sette

Severus la portò vicino all'albero dove si erano rivolti per la prima volta la parola. Dove le aveva rivelato che era una strega. Dove era iniziata la loro amicizia. 

Sei

Lily gli rivolse un sorriso dolcissimo e lo baciò. 

Cinque 

Severus toccò nuovamente la tasca del pantalone dove c'era una scatolina molto preziosa.

Quattro

Sospirò nervosamente passando una mano tra i capelli. 

Tre

Prese la scatolina dalla tasca cautamente: era blu, con dei piccoli brillantini e molto elegante. 

Due 

Prese coraggio e si inginocchiò davanti a Lily, che intanto si era portata le mani alla bocca avendo sicuramente capito le intenzioni dell'uomo.

Uno

Aprì la scatolina rivelando un anello elegante, sembrava molto costoso. Era bianco, cantido come la neve con al centro una pietra preziosa. Un diamante pregiato di un azzurrino che ricordava il cielo limpido, tendente al bianco.

"Lily" la chiamò lui cercando di mostrarsi serio "vuoi rendermi l'uomo più felice del mondo concedendomi l'onore di essere mia moglie?" finì la domanda in un sussurro dolcissimo, la voce rispecchiava l'agitazione che provava in quel momento. Poteva sentire addirittura battito del suo cuore. 

Mezzanotte. Il cielo si colorò di infiniti fuochi d'artificio. 

Rosso, verde, viola.... tutti i colori possibili e immaginabili

Lily asciugò le lacrime che avevano iniziato a scorrere veloci e gioiose sulle sue guancie appena Severus si era inginocchiato davanti a lei. Annuì freneticamente inginocchiatosi accanto a lui 

"si" un bacio "si" un altro bacio "si" ancora un altro "si" ancora "si" gli diede un ultimo bacio poi Severus le infilò, guardandola intensamente negli occhi, l'anello al dito e la aiutò ad alzarsi.

Sentirono gli altri applaudire, Harry fu il primo -loro due avevano legato molto in quei tre anni e anche se Severus non lo avrebbe ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura si era affezionato a quel ragazzino, anche se era ancora una testa di legno Grifondoro- seguito subito da un Albus Silente orgoglioso e con lacrime di gioia trattenute a stento.

"Mi rimarrai vicino?" gli chiese quasi ingenuamente Lily. 

Severus sorrise rassicurante "Sempre "

𑁍 𝕱𝖎𝖓𝖊 𑁍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene sì, siamo arrivati alla fine di questa storia e grazie mille di cuore a tutti quelli che hanno commentato e hanno votato. Mi avete resa davvero felice ❤
> 
> Devo ammettere che all'inizio ero molto insicura sul pubblicarla, poi ho preso coraggio e l'ho fatto. Ed è stata la decisione giusta da fare.   
> Sì lo so non è una storia molto bella, ma non credo nemmeno che sia orrenda (e invece si ma dettagli😅)
> 
> Ooh mi mancherà scrivere questa storia 🥺


End file.
